New Darkness: Future to The Past
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: What would happen if the future son of Meliodas and Elizabeth was sent back to the very first Holy War with a strong demon girl, and meets his parents in a battle during the middle of the first Holy War? Witness as Tristan, future captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Wolf Sin of Hate, the strongest man alive journeys into history and undergoes the war first hand.
1. Ch 1: Beginning

New Darkness: Future to The Past

I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Suzuki, but this is my story.

Chapter 1: Beginning

* * *

In Britannia, eighteen years have passed since the defeat of the Demon Clan, and our Sins and their allies have settled, starting a new chapter in their lives with their families. Meliodas and Elizabeth married and had five children. There was Tristan, Relena, Aster, Eleck, and Lena. Tristan, the oldest and strongest of them all, was like his father and mother in many ways. He had his father's hairstyle, face, body structure, ruthlessness, a power that surpassed all the Ten Commandments, including his father with a base power level without his Demon mar, was at 120,000. He adorned Meliodas's smirk, but he did possess his mother's, blue sapphire eyes, silver hair, and height. Just like his father, Tristan was the new leader of the Seven Deadly Sins who were now the strongest group in all Britannia. _**The members of the Seven Deadly Sins were the Cobra's Sin of Dishonesty and Raven's Sin of Neglect, Hera, and Dinadan, son, and daughter of King and Diane. The Coyote's Sin of Vengence, Jack, Son of Ban and Elaine. The Crow's Sin of Fear, Giles, Son of Gowther. Bull's Sin of Destruction and the Lioness's Sin of Narcissism Esclados and Bella, son and daughter of Merlin and Escanor.**_ Each one of the sins had a power level that surpassed even fifty-thousand. This new generation had become a deadly threat for any of the major clans that wished to declare war on Liones.

On such day full of festivities, which was the celebration of the defeat of Hendrikson nineteen years ago, the newest generation of the seven deadly sins was calmly marching towards the throne room, called upon by King Gilthunder for a highly, important mission.

"What would King Gilthunder want us to do for this mission captain?" asked Dinadan as he placed his hands behind his neck. Dinadan was King and Diane's, firstborn son. He had his father's hairstyle, facial expression, yet possessed his mother's giant size and eyes. He wore an armor that resembled his mother's old armor but was red and yellow. His sacred treasure was a pair of nunchucks called Heliotale.

"Don't know and don't care, because it will only mean that we'll get more fighting and mayhem for us," Tristan stated with a satisfied smirk. The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins wore an armor which resembled his father's armor, but was turquoise, yellow, and had the Demon and Goddess Clan symbols on the shoulders. His sacred treasure was a medium sized blade called ShareFlame.

"Man, I wanted to drink some Ale, Cap'n," Jack says uninterested. The Coyote Sin of Revenge had no interest in what the king wished to discuss with them. He had inherited his Ban's hairstyle, height, sneaky, fox grin, bored demeanor, and undying love for ale, but he did have his mother's blonde hair and eyes. His armor was like his father's old armor, but had a coyote symbol in the chest and was green. His sacred treasure was a five-sectioned staff called Dabader.

"Maybe, it's to punish us for destroying half the capital of the kingdom of Minra in our last mission, oh, dear comrades, descendants of legends," Bella said teasingly and poetically. She had her mother's eyes, hair, face, body, but she did inherit her father's love for poetry. She wore an armor similar to her mother's but was purple and pink. Her sacred treasure was a purple, diamond transparent flute called Seduka. As the Sin of Narcisissim continued walking behind her comrades, behind her stood the last of the Seven Deadly Sins, Esclados, Hera, and Giles.

Esclados was Bella's younger brother, but he was superior to her in power. He had his mother's hair, eyes, and her classical devilish smirk, yet he inherited his father's love for poetry, structure, and similar, unique power. He wore a slender, blue, lightning yellow armor with long, fox-like ears on the sides of his helmet. His sacred treasure was an orange, green large ax called Omegtha. Hera was Dinadan's younger sister. She had her mother's miniature version height, eyes, boy, loving attitude, and sensitivity for her height, but she did adorn her father's hair color and slight laziness. She wore an armor similar to Bella's armor but was red and fuchsia. Her sacred treasure was a seven-stringed harp called Beartha. Last of the Sins was Giles, son of Gowther and Guila. He possessed his father's features, adorned amber colored eyes and wore a pair of glasses, but the Sin of Fear did inherit his mother's black hair. His sacred treasure was a purple, white, spiral sickle called Adam.

The moment the Seven Deadly Sins arrived at the entrance of the king's throne room, King Gilthunder was seated on the end of the massive room on a white throne speaking with his advisers on some other certain matters. Instantly, the king ordered them to leave in order to finally speak with the Seven Deadly Sins after three hours of endless meetings. When Gilthunder finally began to speak, the each one of the sins, except Bella and Giles, grew already impatient to know what was this so-called important mission.

"Tristan and the Seven Deadly Sins, I have a special mission for you all," he said without hesitation for he was very busy and in a hurry. It was no surprise, of course. The role of being king was not to be taken lightly.

"I've had received reports of small Demon raids in northern Liones,"

"Demons?", "But weren't those miserable jackasses defeated eighteen years ago or four years ago to be exact ", Jack asked darkly. He, like his father, despised the Demon Clan, but he had his own reasons.

"They were but not completely defeated, nor entirely kicked out of Britannia; so if they did return for vengeance, then I want you seven to put a stop to it before a Third Holy War can occur, understood Tristan," the king stated calmly. The Captain and rest of the Sins nodded.

"Understood your majesty," the Seven Deadly Sins stated and left the throne room, desiring to return to their homes for the day.

* * *

 **Later that day in the Boar's Hat...**

Hello, I'm home!", Tristan says happily wearing his father's signature smirk as he walked in, opening and the closing the door behind him. Instantly, a still young, silver-haired women adorning six, white wings on her back and wore a bluish waitress dress that became her latest attire for the Boar Hat.

"Tristan you arrived a little late," his mother had said happily as she walked down the stairs after putting Lena to sleep. Tristan smiled as he placed his scared treasure on one of the wooden tables.

"Yeah, the king's latest request was very simple to be exact, but the conversation was simply too long," Tristan emotionlessly explains as his mother grows a bit worried about her son's calm demeanor. She recognized that tone. It was a calm voice that desired to hide any pain from everyone. Just before Elizabeth had the chance to speak once again, the door to the Boar Hat's storage opened, revealing a certain blonde-haired figure that resembled Tristan and wore his familiar Boar's Hat attire with a red, loose tie. It was the former Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas.

"Tristan, seems you received a new mission, right", Meliodas says happily when he arrived from restocking the Boar Hat's supplies.

"Yeah I did, so I guess you heard what King Gilthunder had ordered us to do right", Tristan had said calmly knowing that his father despised the idea of fighting his own clan without any means necessary or desired any of his own children to fight their own brethren, especially the ten commandments.

"Tristan, when you go to complete your, promise me that you will hold back any killing intent and power for the sympathy of our demon brethren", his father asked seriously.

" **What the hell you mean by that** ", Tristan answered darkly, for his demon and goddess mark both showed at the same time expressing his anger for his father's to soft heart he thought. For crying out loud he was a wolf sin of hate, the strongest person in Britannia's history whom could rival him and the 10 at the same time." Just because you were the vilest demon that existed and changed for mother's sake, doesn't mean I will give a damn about your stupid morals and hold back like you", Tristan had said darkly and with anger.

"What are you saying, are you truly that ruthless to act like a bloody damn killing machine!" Meliodas had roared and shown his demon mark that he had back when he was the captain of the ten commandments. Father and son were about to brawl, but Elizabeth stepped in to try to stop the confrontation.

"Please stop this at once!" she said remorsefully with tears in her eyes for his husband and son's fight.

Meliodas decided to try to keep himself sane for Elizabeth's sake and went outside to cool off. Right after Meliodas left, Elizabeth, wiping away her tears, glared at her enraged son.

"Tristan, why did you say such things, if you knew of your father's feeling about the Demon clan?", Elizabeth had said sternly.

"Because I get to choose my own path, and besides fighting feels good," Tristan had said teasingly and angrily with hate and wrath.

"I'm going upstairs to my room, alright," Tristan stated angrily while Elizabeth sighed remorsefully.

* * *

 _Upstairs..._

"Brother", a young adolescent with blonde hair with silver highlights, blue cerulean eyes, and wore the classical male Boar Hat uniform that their father had worn.

"What is it Aster", Tristan had questioned angrily, yet in a calm demeanor.

"You need to control that hate, wrath, and ruthlessness of yours or it will bite you in the future, remember what you did years ago that caused you to act in this way," the younger sibling stated. Aster was Meliodas and Elizabeth"s third child and third strongest which his base power was at 44,000 without his demon mark. He was the only one of his siblings, besides his older sister, to talk to Tristan while he got like this.

"I know, but I just wish to forget everything that led to my...sin," he said sadly and went into his room. Aster nodded in acceptance and acknowledgment of his oldest brother's choices.

Aster knew that Tristan hated when his father would always tell him to hold back in all his fights in the last four years, but Aster and Meliodas understood why he would act out like this. Being ruthless made him feel good because it helped him forget his past. There were only two reasons why his brother chose to become the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, and that was to protect their family andthat _woman,_ and to take an ease from ruling his creations full time.

Aster sighs and walks away towards the entrance of his room.

* * *

 **In the demon clan's capital city of Britannia…**

"You've gotten quite powerful, my dear, Emala", a woman with short orange hair and covered in black markings had said.

"Yeah, yeah mother," Emala had said. She had orange, spiky hair that reached her waist, purple clear eyes, but were black right now, had large breasts, beautiful, lustful, buxom curves; she also had her mother's height, and was the strongest and most beautiful female demon in her clan whose base power level without her demon mark was 100,000. But when she did use her mark, it was at a power level of 116,000. She had her reasons for becoming the strongest, and one of them was surpassing her parents and the King.

"Derriere, you and Monspeit produced a strong daughter I must say", a massive figure stated as he sat on a large, pitch black throne. He wore a dark armor, tattered cape, adorned two black, side horns which half of his left horn was cut off, a helmet with a Demon mark on the center, possessed a scar over his right eye, and possessed a long curly beard. **It was the god of Darkness and King of all the Demon Clan, The Demon King**.

" **She is ready to become one of my commandments, and fight the Seven Deadly Sins, not to mention, those Nine Divine Fruits of the Spirit Clan** ", he declared hissingly as he placed one of his fingers on his chin.

"With our ranks being filled once again, we will have our revenge against those wretched Spirits, Suns, Goddesses, Humans, Fairies, and Giants", Zeldris stated with a menacing, evil tone but continued to say, " **Yet, there is one problem that needs to be care of, father."** The Demon king slowly nods in agreement towards his representative and youngest son's latest declaration.

"And that is the son of Meliodas, our nephew, and your grandson, Tristan", Estarossa added emotionlessly crossing his hands while standing next to Zeldris

"It's true your majesty; the Demon Clan can no longer deny it, your grandson, the Sin of Hate, is much stronger than us, the previous Ten Commandments put together," Melascula says calmly while floating next to Derriere and Monspiet.

" **That may be true, but I assure you that Emala here is more than capable of fighting the legendary Sin of Hate,"** The king stated emotionlessly as he looked upon his subjects.

"But enough of this, let us commence the ceremony", he said proudly. Everyone in the demon clan was at the sides of the throne room, waiting for the anointing of the new leader of their strongest order. "Emala", the king began, "Daughter of Derriere and Monspeit, I bestow unto you leadership of the Ten Commandments and the Commandment of "Adultery", if anyone shall commit lust adultery unto you with his hands or anyone else in your presence, thine mind and spirit will they be infinitely tormented by the horrors of your power and darkness mentally, physically, and depressingly", the King declared darkly while completely the ritual. After receiving her Commandment, Emala bowed in gratitude for being gifted by such evil, frightening, and majestic Commandment.

"Thank you, my lord, I will not fail you or the clan". The Demon Clan will bring a new holy war of revenge, terror, and conquest to other clans", Emala said with an evil smirk.

With this, the ten commandments had begun preparing to combat the seven deadly sins; In order to open the way for either sides' victory. The new generation of the ten commandments will battle the new generation of the seven deadly sins.

* * *

 ** _The Stage has been set. The once mighty Demon Clan moblizies once again. The Age of the Holy War is drawing near._**

 ** _To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Friend or Foe_**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading and please review. I also with some advice from lickysplit, modified my story and OCs to make you understand them better. I_** ** _also made some changes to a few names. I also made a few last changes to this chapter in order to make it better and fix any grammar errors._**


	2. Ch 2: Friend or Foe

_**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe**_

* * *

The bright rays of the morning had come unto all Liones and the Boar hat. Tristan, the last to awaken, calmly walked down the stairs from his room to the Boar's Hat kitchen, only to found his younger brother, Aster, prepare breakfast for the family of seven and temporarily stealing his job as the Boar Hat's cook. The moment Aster turned his gaze towards his eldest brother, Aster was no pleased by Tristan's choice of clothes. The Wolf's Sin of Hate was only wearing a pair of long red pants. Aster sighed and placed a hand over his face in disapproval.

 _'I don't understand how you can be Grandmother's favorite while you choose to wear that of all things to sleep,'_ Aster thought while Tristan simply moved his head sideways in indifference. Rapidly ignoring his earlier thought, Aster began to say,

"Good morning, brother, seems you're better today than yesterday", Aster said calmly, leaving Tristan in an emotionless poker face, but Aster went on to say,"By the way, Father wants to see you outside right now." Tristan sighed in complete disinterest. The old man was going to give him a lecture him. With another sigh escaping his mouth, the young hybrid walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning, Tristan", Elizabeth said happily as she calmly sat one of the tables of the Boar Hat while watching Hawk rapidly eat his scraps.

"Good morning, Mother," Tristan responds happily and turns his gaze towards the Captain of the Order of Leftovers, while Hawk himself turned his attention towards Tristan and began to speak with food in his mouth.

"Good Morning, why aren't you cooking breakfast, it's your job, you pig bastard?" Hawk questioned as he continued to munch on his scraps

"Good Morning to you too, Pork with Legs and bourbon on top," Tristan emotionlessly answers while ignoring Hawk's recent statement.

"Hey!', Elizabeth!", hawk yelled in irritation while Elizabeth remained quiet, trying to remain neutral between Tristan and Hawk small, useless brawl.

"Just joking," Tristan happily stated as he opened the entrance of the Boar's Hat and vanished in a mere second with the door closing behind him.

"JUST LIKE YOUR DAMN FATHER", Hawk roared angrily, not noticing that Tristan was already gone.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Boar's Hat...**_

The first thing that Tristan noticed when feeling the outside breeze touch his skin was Meliodas sitting on one of the steps of the tavern. Suddenly, Meliodas turned around and smiled to see his eldest son. Tristan lightly smiled as well in response.

"Tristan, I need to talk to you", Meliodas stated as he placed his hands on his back.

"Sure," Tristan answers as he sits on the same step next to his father while clueless about what particular subject his father wished to speak to him.

"Tristan, I just wanted you-", he said but was cut off by his son.

"Dad I just want to apologize for yesterday knowing it was wrong for me to completely say that," Tristan stated sadly.

"It's ok Tristan, but my worry is not that," Meliodas states calmly.

"Worry?", his son responded astonished to this was the first time he saw his father worried about something in his life.

"Tristan, my worry is that your ruthlessness, attitude, and joy for fighting is going to turn you like my old self", he said sadly, "For I don't want any of my children to become a living nightmare like I was, understood".

"I'm not going to be like that I promise you", he said smiling.

"But I'll maybe not control myself for it is my nature, unfortunately", he said calmly.

Meliodas was relieved by his promise and smile which reminded him of his Elizabeth, but he was still in worry of his second response; for his demon side will maybe conquer his conscience of right and wrong. "Just promise that you will return safe and sound", he said seriously and worriedly.

"I promise that I will return home and when I do you must give me 50 pounds of ale, and don't grope mom for 3 whole days", he said jokingly. and challenging.

"Very funny, Tristan, but no", he said. Like hell would he risk stop groping Elizabeth for 3 days straight. After breakfast, Tristan went upstairs put on his clothes which resembled his father's outfit back in the first holy war but was blue, had a larger collar with a goddess symbol and demon symbol in a different side, and he allowed his coat like shirt unbuttoned, exposing his well-toned muscles and chest. He calmly acquired his sword, ShareFlame and placed it on sideways on his back. ShareFlame was a half Demon and Fairy blade made by a very powerful wizard, who used particles of darkness and of the Holy Tree, to design its unique physique. ShareFlame resembled Lostvayne in shape and look but it was two feet larger, had seven flame-like holes, it was half purple and half green, in the central ridge of the sword stood a howling wolf with a blade in its jaws, and it was decorated with a large moon symbol in the middle adorned with goddess and demon symbol on either side. Just before Tristan was to take off to the sky, the voice of a gentle, innocent girl was heard from behind.

"Big brother!", the little girl in a yellow dress had called.

"Yes, Lena", Tristan had said happily.

Lena was the youngest of all meliodas and Elizabeth's children. She had long silver hair with blonde highlights, his mother's eyes but not with hair covering her right eye, and with two shorter pairs of white, snow wings growing out for their mother was a goddess. Tristan and his other siblings had wings as well, but his, which one wing was black in each pair, chose to keep them hidden. "Brother will you take this within your mission," she said with joy that nobody could deny was one of the happiest smiles they ever were seen. What she had in her hands was a sacred treasure boomerang, which was yellow and red with a goddess marking in the middle.

"Isn't this your sacred treasure, Lena?", Tristan asked confused by the sudden change in his younger sister.

"Yes, but I want you to take with you so you can give it back to me as a sign that you will return because you never leave anyone hanging", she exclaimed hopefully. This was the first Lena ever gave him his sacred treasure before; for she never asked him this kind of thing in any other previous mission. Until he understood.

She had listened to the conversation of him and his father and must have been worried about his safety and knowing him he would return with her boomerang; for she knew he would never let her down. "Please take it as the reason you should come back", she said with tears. "I promise you no matter where I am, I will come back to safe and sound.

With that, he got his stuff and left flying with golden and black flames shooting out of his feet.

* * *

 _ **At Liones' Gates…..**_

The moment Tristan spotted his fellow comrades, who wore clothes that were more for rogues than for knights and also, resembled their parent's old clothes but possessed different colors, were waiting for their captain with an impatient expression on their faces except for Giles, who held a confused expression,of course, family thing, and Esclados. As Tristan landed near the ground where the sins stood, jack was the first to speak.

"What took you so long Cap'n?", Jack had questioned uninterested.

"Just saying my goodbyes," the Wolf Sin stated happily, "Alright, let's all decide what to do now."

"My dear, Cap'n, in my perspective, we should travel northeast of Liones, because if any demon horde attacks up north, then we will be able to intercept them and capture prisoners for interrogation", Bella says without hesitation, while a mysterious smirk is present in her face.

"What happens if they take west?" Giles had asked without an ounce of emotion in his expression.

"Giles's right, but right now we can think of a plan later, and let's get a move on, we're wasting time valuable time," Dinadan says as he crosses his hands while looking towards Tristan for a final answer. Suddenly, Tristan began to speak.

"We'll split up into two groups, that way we'll engage the Demon Clan on both north and west," Tristan stated strategically while Bella stared at her captain with quizzed expression.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, what happens if the Ten Commandments are with them, we will be overpowered in terms of number?" Hera questioned in deep worry. Tristan happily nods.

"Good point, Hera, but that means we'll get to fight them with all we got," Tristan says with a smirk and instantly, his Demon mark appeared on his face. It made Bella, Jack, Hera, and Dinadan grow anxious and worried about their Captain's unstable position.

"My dear Captain and rival, I agree with you about this grand idea, after all, fighting with great valor is the divine example of the mighty," Esclados states highly as he looks down upon his Captain with a great amount of calmness.

"You're right Cap'n," Hera exclaims cheerfully but also blushing for she had a small crush on Tristan. Yet just like father and son, Tristan considered Hera a friend and comrade. Not wanting to waste any more time, Tristan crossed his arms and spoke with a firm voice.

"Alright then it's decided, we will split up into two groups: Giles, Hera, Dinadan, Bella, and Esclados you go west, while I and Jack go east," Tristan explains,"You five take out any demon troops you come across, but if you see any of the Ten Commandments, particularly Karat, don't engage them immediately; devise a plan and make your move wisely," Tristan states calmly.

"Cap'n, how can you be sure that they'll split up as well?" Dinadan asks with a bit of doubt from his Tristan's plan. Tristan smirks.

"Because I would do the same," Tristan simply says, "Now, let's all complete our latest mission and prevent another Holy War!"

"Yes, Captain!", they all shouted they started to move until a female voice emerged from behind and caught them by surprise.

"Jack!", a girl with blonde hair and white tunic and yelled as if it was the end of the world. Next to her stood a familiar pale blue-haired, scarred, tall man with blooms of red in his cheeks from the ale he held on his hand. **_It was Jack's father and mother, Elaine and Ban._**

"Yeah, Mom," Jack simply states as he shows not an ounce of fear or interest.

"How dare you leave home without saying goodbye, and knowing that you won't maybe come back alive", Elaine roars as she tried holding back tears for her son's departure.

"Don't worry, I promise you, I'll return home safely," the Sin of Revenge answered while giving his mother a foxy grin and gently patted her head.

"Take care, Jack," Ban says drunkenly as he took another gulp of ale.

"Of Course, just save me some ale when I return, old man," Jack states as he placed his hands in his pockets and turned his gaze back to his comrades. Instantly, the Seven Deadly Sins commenced their journey and quest in order to prevent a Third Holy War as each one split into their respected group, heading towards their destination.

* * *

 ** _At the Entrance of the Demon Realm Gate….._**

"Emala, are you saying we should split up east and west?", a man with black hair but with orange eyes covered black right now; he had a sword the size of a regular house door and wore blue demon coat and adorned two metal gauntlets.

"Of course Karat, that way we can evade any of the other clans' resistance, plunder and kill if we please twice at the same", Emala had said with an evil smirk. Karat was Zeldris and Gelda's first born son and third strongest in the Demon Clan. He inherited his mother's height, hair color, and mysterious power over fire, but he adorned his father's facial features.

The other commandments were also offspring of the previous commandments and were considered prodigies by all. Lyla was the daughter of Estarossa. She had long, white hair that covered half of her back, green emerald eyes, and had her demon mark on her left just like Estarossa's. She admired and worshiped Emala as her idol, and she also had her father's bored attitude. Merka, daughter of Gloxinia, had short brown hair, two long demon, butterfly wings, and a large white shirt covering chest to toe. She was calm and preferred to strategize than fight. Her holy weapon was a five-stringed harp from the Holy Tree called Hermonu. Skyrou, son of Fraudin, had his father's body size and structure but was white-yellow with two long, bat-shaped ears. He was quiet and loved fighting.

Irlana, daughter of Zeldris and Gelda, had her mother's fair skin, face, and power, but had black hair tied into braid three braids. She adored fighting, drink her enemies' blood, and she also idolized Emala. Unlike her other brothers, she was much more merciful toward others. Penka, son of Graylord, unlike his mother, had only three faces, and body. He had the body of a gray demon but was purple-orange. Just as He also admired Emala and strived to be like her. Galahad, son of Dolor, had his father's shape, four arms, and calm attitude, but he had green, light skin, two eyes, and wore simple, yellow long pants. The last of the Commandments and youngest was Zane. He was the second son of Zeldris and had his father's hair and color, height, and body structure, yet he wielded mother's eyes, calm demeanor, and power as well. Lastly, Kairo, son of Merascylla, had his mother's height, hair color, evil smile, but was calm, intelligent, adorned a disheveled hairstyle, and was a cautious fighter.

All of the Ten Commandments, including three thousand demons composed of either gray, red, and blue demons, met at the gates of the capital, awaiting for Emala's instructions. Without wasting any more time, Emala spoke up with a much larger voice of authority than usual.

"All right listen up this is the following: Karat, Merka, Skyrou, Galahad, Irlana, Penka, and Zane you go west while, I, Lyla, and Kairo will head east", she said calmly and continued, "And if you run into the Seven Deadly Sins, do not engage them recklessly and remember this only a raid, attack, and run operation on unfortified cities and villages"

"Lady Emala, I must respectfully question your strategy", Penka curiously continued, "Why must we only loot and run while his majesty could simply declare war on those kingdoms, or much better Liones?"

Emala sneered in irritation.

"Penka, the king wants a limited undeclared warfare which not only protects us from another Holy War but also allows us to spread the revival of the Demon Clan's strength", Emala exclaims. Yet, Penka was unconvinced by her latest statement and demonstrated only doubt in his three expressions. Emala sighed angrily.

"If we declared war unto Liones who possess an alliance with Camelot, the Fairies, the giants, and those bastards, our clan will be easily overwhelmed; for we have not fully recovered our strength or number, even if our ranks have gotten stronger in order to withstand such a colossal conflict", Emala finally declared. After listening to his captain's declaration, Penka acknowledgedly nodded. After concluding the whole matter, Emala directed her gaze towards her other fellow commandments and grinned happily.

"Well, let us commence our operation of terror, my fellow comrades", Emala stated.

"Understood!", the rest had said obediently.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

"Hey Cap'n, we've been traveling for two weeks now, and we only fought and eliminated only five hundred demons, but we haven't found any of those dumbass commandments", Jack stated in boredom.

"Especially their captain, Cap'n, Ten commandments' Emala of Adultery, also known as the Demon Clan's Forbidden Rose", Jack said seriously and continued, "Who is known for her beauty and deadly power that surpasses the all ten commandments exactly like you, Cap'n".

"I know", Tristan had said. He knew that Emala of Adultery would be the toughest rival he has ever fought. They traveled in vain for hours to come on their journey until a double tree, full of acorns, was spotted just nearby.

"Hey I think we should call it for a day and rest, right", Jack sang tiredly.

"Yeah your right, we'll camp over that tree; you start the fire, while I'll hunt us some meat for tonight, Ok Jack."

"Man Cap'n, you were always the one who hunted, why I don't do it?"

"Because the last time you hunted, that Giant Bear almost destroyed the nearby village, and also decimated Lena's birthday present into ashes", Tristan recalled.

"Do you still remember that Cap'n?"

"It was only three months".

"Jack, that was three years not months", Tristan said agitated of his partner in crime's awful memory.

"Oh", the Coyote Sin stated while calmly scratching his head.

"I'm off ok, see you in five hours", and so he continued in the to a nearby forest for deer or rabbit, though he wanted pork right now, too bad that bacon with a mouth wasn't around he thought, nishishishi.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else in the same region…**_

Three demons rest calmly next to a giant tree, one at a branch while the other 2 on the ground.

"Emala, I think we should retreat to nearest Demon outpost in the south of our position", said Kairo knowing they were being followed. He wore a black demon jacket with red highlights; Emala wore a yellow, sleeveless battle dress and a small skirt that reached her hips, and a yellow, black demon rose symbol representing that she was Emala of Adultery of the ten commandments to everyone on the front and back of her dress, and two demon battle claws in her hands to elbows and Lyla had a female battle outfit which resembled her father, Estarossa's black jacket, but it was purple. They were frustrated and were planning their next moves after all their demon troops disobeyed direct orders to not attack, and were obliterated by the Sins.

"I can't believe those dumb ass, inferior troops directly disobeyed us and decided to attack a nearby village yet knowing that we have sensed a strong enemy presence, and got wiped out by just two of those wretched sins", said Lyla whom secretly knew that was going to happen since she could tell what those red and gray demons were they planning, but wanted to let them have their fun; but she didn't expect the sins to get to them that fast.

"To think that they will split in order to attack our forces while marching to the next nearby town in our rampage of terror in both east and west", said Kairo, son of Merascylla.

"But we discovered something to our advantage", Emala said. "We now know there are only two Sins against us three commandments of which could mean that the leader and some other Sin is here hunting us", she says, because why would only two of the sins come against a whole force of demons with commandments in the ranks, but understands that she would do the same thing as the Wolf sin if she the strongest of her group would go with only a few of her comrades and leaves the others to take the other way to deal with the group; she considers the wolf sin of hate's, Tristan, idea secretly both completely genius and insane. "But that means we can't underestimate them, seems that leader of theirs is cleverer than we thought", Emala had said impressed of their enemies' tactic, while she thought, she grabbed a towel and headed to a nearby forest to have the bath.

"Emala, where are you going?", asks Lyla. "What the hell do you think, I'm going take bath in a nearby lake I sensed over there", she says frustrated that Lyla is too innocent to tell that's what she is going to do which in many ways was common damn sense. She was lucky she was not in the nerve to punch her to make her learn once and for all. She began heading into the forest, and finds the lake she sensed with a satisfied smirk and starts to take off her clothes. She disables her demon presence in order not to attract any enemies, and checks that nobody is nearby, much to her joy as she finishes taking off her clothes.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Man I've been walking in this wretched forest for nearly three hours with no luck", he says frustrated that he hasn't found any food.

"Damn, I think I should just return back to Jack and-", but he was stopped when he sensed something or someone nearby with a strong power level and decided to check it out. When he arrived at his destination, he hid behind a bush and saw what would make him have the biggest blush in his entire life.

A woman in the lake.

She had long orange hair, purple clear eyes that could entice any human being, a perfect body which her large, ample breast, buxom curves, and delicate, but hard built abs that can make the most disciplined soldiers in Britannia blush crazy like perverts like his father to his mother. He instantly fell over heels for her, but before he could think more, he sensed a wild animal growling and closing in on her. She saw it as well, but she couldn't move to stop it in time, seems she hated fighting naked like every normal female. Before that wild animal could reach her, he flew in and slashed that monster in half without a thought. She was shocked by this savior of hers, and she blushed red when she saw him. He gave her his regular smirk as everything is fine.

* * *

 _ **Emala's Perspective….**_

After she settles down into the warm water, she sensed something coming in front of her but decides it's just a deer or a bird. But by surprise, she hears a growl behind her. She turns to see a carnivore running at her at full speed. She prepares her body for the charge of the predator, but she has a flaw. She can just kill the monstrosity if she wanted to, but she feels shameful when naked, which is her one true weakness. She resented herself for having such weakness and prepares her defenses for the incoming impact. Any normal female demon would just scream and run, but Emala was experienced for this kind of thing. And that was her only advantage. But to her surprise, the animal never touched her, because it was cut in half in the most silent and ruthless way by a young, muscular, and teenaged man. She looked at him and blushed super red at him because she was taking in with her eyes his much lustful, finer details. He had two powerful, muscular arms, strong legs covered in two long blue pants with a chain to the side, a well-built chest that was exposed by his unbuttoned coat which enticed her at first sight, and his face was the most youthful and handsome she'd ever seen in her life and had messy silver hair that looked exactly as his father's hair, and blue crystal clear eyes, which she would have sworn it looked like the blue sky. His face kind of resembled Karat's but more handsome. She covered her chest when he gave her a friendly, loving smirk which made her blush even more. The next two questions she'd asked would forever change her life.

"Who are you?" she asked for she saw a strange, powerful energy emitting from him that could match her power, and it frightened her. But she kept her composure with a straight face and asked her second question.

"ARE YOU FRIEND OR FOE?"

* * *

 **Sin and Commandment have finally met. The encounter between the two leaders has finally occurred. The Future of the Ten Commandments and the Seven Deadly Sins will be decided between these two.**

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Commandment vs Sin**_

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter hoped you liked it please review. Thank you. I also made some changes and Grammer fixes. And also made a few changes to Tristan's outfit and ShareFlame


	3. This is just Power Levels

This is just the power levels, sins, and commandments, signature magical abilities and heritage of New darkness:

Sins: Normal: LV1: Demon Mark:

* * *

 _ **Tristan**_ 120,000, 132,000

 **God** , Sin of Hate

* * *

True Spirit Power:

 _ **Jack**_ 61,300: 130,000

 **Auxiliary** , Sin of Vengeance

* * *

 _ **Dinadan**_ 70,000 152,000

 **Disaster** , Sin of Neglect

* * *

 _ **Hera**_ 51,000 101,000

 **Soil** , Sin of Dishonesty

* * *

 _ **Bella**_ 60,000

 **Universe** , Sin of Narcissism

* * *

 _ **Giles**_ 52,000

 **Invasion** , Sin of Fear

* * *

 _ **Esclados** _ 90,000

 **Sundown** , Sin of Destruction

* * *

Commandments:

Normal Demon Mark:

* * *

 _ **Emala**_ 100,000, 116,000

Daughter of Derriere and Monspeit, Adultery, **Deity**

* * *

 _ **Karat**_ 95,000, 98,000

Son of Zeldris and Gelda Loyalty, **Leviathan**

* * *

 _ **Lyla**_ 59,000 61,000

Daughter of Estarossa, Respect, **Full Counter**

* * *

 _ **Kairo**_ 57,000, 60,500

Son of Merascylla, Patience, **Supreme Order**

* * *

 _ **Merka**_ 50,000, 52,000, True Spirit: 103,000

Daughter of Gloxinia, Need, Holy tree weapon, **Disaster**

* * *

 _ **Skyrou**_ 35,000 40,000

Son of Fraudrin, Forgiveness, **Drain**

* * *

 _ **Irlana**_ 54,000 59,000

Daughter of Zeldris and Gelda, Rage, **Hades**

* * *

 _ **Penka**_ 43,000, 48,000

Son of Gray Lord, Humbleness, **Salvage**

* * *

 _ **Galahad**_ 58,000, 60,000

Son of Dolor, Gratitude, **Matter**

* * *

 _ **Zane**_ 45,000, 49,000

Son of Zeldris and Gelda, Care, **Word**


	4. Ch 3: Commandment vs Sin

Chapter 3: Commandment vs Sin

Hope you like this chapter. At the same time, I'm working on a new story of meliodas and Elizabeth. Enjoy this one. Thank you for reading.

* * *

"That depends on of what would you prefer me to be", Tristan teasingly said which made Emala blush even more. But before she could respond, he rushed into the lake still fully clothed and did the most shameful thing that would mark him as a pervert for the rest of his life. He groped her ass. She blushed and shrieked for the most embarrassing moment of her life. Before he could say anything, she punched his shoulder so hard that it sent him flying through two mountains, while he took it with a poker face. "Man, can she punch", he says. When he returned to the lake he said, "Impressive punch". He took a look at the monster that attacked her, and he realized it was a dragon. "Hey, it was a dragon that attacked you", he said with a smirk. "I could have killed that dragon easily without your damn help", she said coldly.

"Nishishishi, for someone with a very strong power level, you couldn't take down that dragon on your own", he mockingly teased.

"SHUT UP!", she roared loudly. He still stood there with a poker face and gave her a response unbelievable to her ears.

"Ok, I'll stay here to protect you from any more of those dragons", he said teasingly which made her see red and blush, but she stayed quiet. _What am I thinking, I should just leave_ , _and return to Jack with some kind of food. But I can't just leave her here like this even if she was a pain._ This was the first time he'd allowed his emotions and feelings guide him to decide such a thing.

Overwhelming astonishment was not the word that Emala would use; astonished would be more like it. She gave this silver-haired, muscular, teenager who she could tell had the same age as her, she instantly showed him an expression that easily meant he didn't win her trust. He just kept smirking and gave her his father's poker face. She noticed that he was blushing red like the enchantment hell blaze. She wondered why for such a blush until she realized the reason she squealed and dipped the rest of her body into the water with only her head sticking out with a large blush. **SHE WAS STILL NAKED**. How couldn't she remembered such an important fact about herself right now; well she couldn't blame herself completely. She had been mesmerizing his every feature from head to toe; to notice that she was still point blank from head to stomach I front of him. She decided to move away and get her clothes.

"Turn around", she said calmly trying to get her keep her composure while still in the water. She looked down trying to hide her blush, and only to see her reflection. She looked like her mother, but with much longer, spiky hair that reached to her waist. But he just stood there with his poker face confused. It irritated her even more.

"DAMNMNMNMNMNMN IT I SAID TO TURN AROUND!", she roared with all her might which caused all the birds in trees to fly away. Tristan turned around and said, "Ok, if you say so", and he made a 360 turn with a smirk which made her blush angrily. With a satisfied sigh, she began stepping out of the lake and reached for her clothes. While she began putting on her clothes, Tristan restrained himself with all his force from looking at the beautiful, naked goddess, who unknown to him was a demon or even commandment. After putting on her skirt, confusion had settled in her head of whether to show or hide her Ten commandments' symbol. She'd thought, and it occurred to her of learning more about this silver-haired boy looking man. With much thought, she grabbed a long, large leaf from a nearby bush, and wrapped it around her symbol. When she finally turned around to see him, but to her shock, she was blushing again. The silver-haired teenager's muscular arms and abs were glistening with the sunset's rays thanks to the water from the lake. "Hey nice outfit", Tristan teasingly and blushingly said. _Man, she looks even more beautiful than before_ he thought. He was now mesmerizing her open long, sweet, and beautiful legs which caused him to blush. Emala's features grew hard and irritated. She knew that the silver-headed was viewing her exposed, slender legs. _Pervert._ She was quickly thrown from her train of thought of what he said next. "Too bad, they aren't wet to make them look more beautiful", he teased. His latest comment made her see red and blush like crazy. "SHUT UP!", Emala roared coldly. Their eyes kept contact with each other until she broke the silence.

"Who are you really, and answer quick my patience is running thin", she said threateningly. He still kept his poker face, and questioned, "Just a guy who is on a mission until he meets a damsel in distress", he teased smirking. Her anger and irritation have grown to explosive levels. Never has she been so teased and shamed in such a way her entire life. She was born to two of the king's original commandments, and named the strongest, beautiful, and deadliest female commandment demon to ever exist; even surpassing the legendary Meliodas. She broke her thoughts and exclaimed, "This is my last warning, tell me who you are, or I will-", she stopped in surprise. She was staring towards the right side of his skin and was astonished at what was imprinted on it. A howling, red, full body wolf who held a seven-holed blade in its mouth that dominated the half of his neck through his elbow. The strange phenomenon also wielded a symbol of a moon on its stomach and seven small blazing suns orbiting around the moon. Emala was flabbergasted. Her savior was the Wolf Sin of Hate, the man whom she was commanded to eliminate. She unwaveringly broke the irritating silence, and moved away from him fast, and prepared herself in demon clan's formal battle stance.

"It's amazing to finally meet you You're Seven Deadly Sins', Wolf Sin of Hate, Tristan!", she yelled. Tristan twisted his head sideways in confusion, but his expression began to fill itself with hate and undeniable wrath. "You saw my symbol, but your tone is filled with massive killing intent," he says seriously for the first time in their encounter. She activates her demon mark, and releases the leaf, hiding her rose symbol that reveals her status of the Ten Commandments. Tristan stood wide-eyed when he saw her symbol and began surging his power out in response. He calmly releases ShareFlame from his scabbard and stares at her emotionlessly, but his tone is menacing. "Actually, the pleasure is all mine to meet you Commandment, but I must say I did not expect our paths to cross in this manner,", he says seriously, yet he did not expose any killing intent in his voice. "Quite, true Sin, yet I cannot say that am not thankful for your salvation", she said darkly but in gratitude. They began maneuvering around in circles like two lions waiting for the other to attack.

"I must say that tactic of splitting the Sins into two to attack both East and West was mighty impressive, brave, and insane", she commented.

"Thanks", he said turning his face into a smirk. "Nishishishi, You aren't that evil of what people say you are," he teased. After hearing this, Emala blushed but ignored fast to bring her senses to reality. They were enemies, rivals, and leaders of the two most dangerous groups in Britannia, any feelings they'd thought about each other had to be thrown away.

"I always wanted to fight the legendary wolf sin of hate; the Demon Clan names you the Dominant Being, but now I wish to see if you proved yourself worthy of such fear and name in a battle to the death", Emala exclaimed challengingly. "Same here," Tristan untruthfully stated. Truth be told, he did not want to kill her, only fight and beat her. At first, he would've just killed her because of orders and ruthlessness, but after seeing and meeting her who had the most beautiful voice, scent, hair, face, eyes, legs, soft ass that he just recently molested, ample breasts, power, and loveliness; for some reason or another, he could not bring himself to ending her life. Suddenly, the thought of just thinking about her brought a perverted smirk on his face. "But I can say that the rumors about you were wrong, you're more beautiful than they were expressed by surviving people", he said teasing her which earned another massive blush from her, but she ignored it.

"Well, will you accept my challenge".

"Yes".

"Why", she said. She wanted to know his reason before the fight began.

"To end your rampage of hurting innocent people", he said with strong resolve.

"Pathetic humans I must say from my big, soft ass", she said which made him smirk blushingly. But deep inside himself, He kept his anger at bay for the sake of not mortally hurting her of which he could tell that she would block his attack anyway.

"I will fight you and defeat you, but I will not kill you", he says with a poker face. He knows she is very powerful that can match ninety-eight percent of his power, but if he used his hundred percent which was all his power combined, he could destroy a whole demon and giant army at the same time just using only his physical strength and weakest magical techniques, then he would roughly overpower and maybe killing her. But if he used his strongest abilities and a secret power which he keeps hidden; and that only his mother, father, Hawk, a special friend, a fair, family member, and Merlin knows about, oh boy, he could do far more than a one Demon and Giant army.

"Showing pitiful weakness?"

"No", Tristan exclaimed calmly.

"Fine", she says satisfied. They stare at each other for another minute, until she levels her demon mark to stage four which her power increased to 270,000, and launches her signature ability.

" **Destructive** **Combo**!". But he levels his mark adding his Goddess mark to stage four which increases to 290,000, and stops her attack with just 1 of his hands.

"Impressive", she compliments.

" **Repeat Combo**!", she yells. Then a force starts striking Tristan's hand that causes it to explode with only its bones in place. He then uses his power to heal his hand, and counterattacks with a strong force.

" **Enchantment Hellblaze: Divine Berserk !",** he shouts and golden, yellow flames shoot out which shocks her. She dodges it, but part of the flame hits her leg which makes her land on one foot while her darkness heals her foot. She keeps her composure, but she cannot hide the painful expression on her face. After her leg heals, they continue their fight with powerful punches and kicks that would have ended two of the weakest of the Ten Commandments in seconds. Dust, Sweat, Blood, and Bruises were in their bodies, but neither choose to give up. When they locked eyes with each other, they Both were breathing calmly like nothing ever happen. Emala's mark had recently shifted into her stage six Demon mark, which her power level right now was at 350,000; while, Tristan's power was in its stage six Demon Mark as well, which was at a power level of 370,000.

"Enchantment hellblaze: Divine Berserk quite amazing, Sin", she says in an impressed manner.

"Not bad yourself with Repeat Combo, Commandment".

After their little break, they return back to their fight with amazing speed no one could be able to see. Tristan uses his signature ability Direct Strike, which can be used for an attack and absorb any incoming attacks and increases its power. But Emala dodges it and uses again Destructive Combo, which can absorb any inner killing intent from anyone near her at thirty feet distance or from herself, and it could increase its ferocity and damage for every hit or block she made which it would receive a two-hundred-fifty-thousand pounds' of physical and magical increase. He Holds back thirty of her attacks and dodges the 31 attack which obliterated half of the forest without making contact. They continue battling, long minutes turning into hours until there was only nightfall and the moon to give them light to continue fighting.

* * *

Back at Jack's little Camp…..

"Man, I wonder where's Cap'n, it's been seven hours", Jack said impatiently. He was sitting on a log in front of a fire he created. He knew Tristan wouldn't take this long for some deer or some Dusk ox. He began singing a tone, Until…

"What the-", He felt two Massive powers clashing, and he knew right there and now it was Tristan fighting somebody _. Tristan must've run into a demon group, yeah that must be, but-_ ," he thought with shock _, "no demon could produce this much power, so that means the 10 commandments are fighting Tristan, but how come I only sense one member, and this one's power can reach the Cap'n's level, so that means it's the 10 commandments' leader",_ he thought worriedly. At that moment Jack started running to Tristan's position. Because if could sense Tristan and the Commandment, then the other commandments could sense them as well.

"Cap'n I'm coming!".

* * *

At the giant tree where Kairo and Lyla rested….

"Lyla!", Kairo yelled with worry.

"What?!", she said tiredly and irritated by her fellow comrade's daring deed for waking her from her slumber.

"I sense Emala's power clashing with another power, and its power is as strong as her's". Lyla grew with shock. There was only one person who could rival Emala's power level, and that was her cousin, the Wolf Sin of Hate, Tristan.

"Seems like the Sins have found us", she said anxiously wanting to have a little family reunion with her cousin.

"Yeah, it seems that Tristan is fighting Emala, we need to go to her aid right now".

And with that, Kairo and Lyla headed to the forest where Emala entered 2 hours ago.

* * *

Back to Tristan and Emala's Fight…..

" **Magical** **Hunt**!", Tristan yells. Magical Hunt was a technique where the user could absorb any inner hatred from a thirty-mile range and convert it into magical power, therefore, increasing the current power level of the user.

" **Game** **Hunt** ", Tristan stated while raising his palm flatly towards her and was orbited around by his other palm in a U-symbol. Suddenly a large, yellow power aura of power surfaced itself on Tristan. This technique allowed the user to temporarily absorb twelve percent of a selected target's magical power from a forty feet range and manifest that power from magical into physical. Emala commenced sensing part of her magic leaving her and entering the Wolf Sin. Sensing the increase of power, Tristan rapidly rushes towards Emala and attempts to strike her stomach.

Emala dodges the attack, and gets behind him and uses her own magical ability. Tristan still held his Lvl 6 demon and goddess mark also Emala, but they were now covered in dirt and sweat, and their clothes were by some miracle not ripped or shredded.

" **Phantom Star!",** she roars. A large ghostly, gray star-shaped power with a rose symbol flies towards Tristan. Surprisingly, Tristan doesn't move from his endangered position, but he hastily moved his right arm, which held ShareFlame, into a swiping stance.

" **Direct Strike** ", Tristan roared while he calmly swiped his right arm. Direct Strike was an offensive and defensive magical attack that had the potential to absorb any incoming abilities and increase its power and speed.

" **Infinite Combo",** Emala stated. Suddenly, Tristan's attack vanished into thin air, and instantly a purple aura surged from Emala's body. This technique could cancel incoming magical attacks and absorb them to increase the user's physical and spiritual power.

"Not bad for a pervert", she teased.

"Not bad yourself, shout for me whenever you need another save when you're naked, Ok," he teasingly and mockingly said.

"Shut Up!", she roared. She then leveled her demon mark to Lv 7 which her power now was at 401,250. In response, he leveled his mark to Lv 7 which was at 410,800. This time Tristan was the first to attack. He launched a black flamed punch to her stomach, but she blocked with the right arm. But out of nowhere, he kicked her stomach, making her go to the sky. He quickly activated his magical technique.

" **Hunting Yoke**!", an attack that after the user completed his attack, it would double the pain and weaken the muscular and physical abilities of the target. But before it would reach her, she played her trump card and activated her magical technique.

" **Infinite Combo** ", Emala declares. Infinite Combo once again cancels his Hunting Rebuke, and the absorbed power increased her speed. With the speed boost, she got behind him and kicked him. Tristan took the impact and flew through four large trees and a hill. He landed violently on the crown of a five hundred foot mountain, and sudden impact subdued the large mass of rock to begin crumbling. Tristan emerged smirking evilly while wiping the blood that consumed his mouth and nose.

" **Want** ", he said which could heal invigorating wounds and could take whatever the user desires if the target is brimming or causing hatred. After healing his transgressions, he flew to where the commandment was and with an amazing speed and strength, he broke and tore her arm off. She gnawed her teeth, trying to keep the extreme pain from coming out of her mouth, and kicked his chest and reattached her arm back. Unfortunately, he blocked her kick with his hands in a defensive position next to his chest. She could tell that the rumors were true of his ruthlessness, he was enjoying their fight, and she liked that about him. The next thoughts she thought would almost make her lose her concentration and blush hard. _Wait for what_. _I do not like anything about him except the fact_ of his muscles, eyes, hair, and beautiful smile- _Wait what am I thinking he's my mortal enemy I should be thinking of killing him not adoring him_. Their battle returned them to the inside of the lake where he met her. They began moving like dangerous lions; locking eyes on each other. Tristan's Game Hunt had long worn off, and he sensed Emala's power has returned to its original state. Yet, Tristan could not help but think about her. She was perfect in his eyes. Her large breathing chest, milky skin, long, waist orange hair, amethyst eyes, abs, blushing cheeks, soft voice when she first spoke to him, and her curves enticed him. But before either two could continue their war of words, they heard a tall man yell.

"Cap'n!".

"Hey Jack", he said smirking.

"Cap'n, I came quickly when I sensed that you were-" before he could finish he stared at Emala.

"You're Emala of adultery", he said darkly getting into battle position.

"Nice meeting you Coyote Sin, Jack", she said annoyed that he interrupted their battle. The landscape around them except for the lake was all destroyed thanks to Emala and Tristan. But before Jack said anything, 2 figures arrived with a wave of killing intent.

"Nice to finally meet you cousin", said Lyla evilly.

"Right back at you", said Tristan.

"Emala, we came as soon we sensed your battle with the Wolf Sin", Kairo said floating in the air with demon power just like his mother.

"I think we outnumber you, Sins", said Lyla laughingly.

"Cap'n, I'll take care of these 2 stooges, you take on Emala of adultery, Got it", said jack with a foxy grin.

"Got it!", said Tristan. But before anything happened a large blue, green, orange, and a red light appeared in the middle of the lake. Tristan and Emala were being sucked into the light.

"Cap'n!", Jack yelled.

"Kairo, what's going on", Lyla questioned trying to pull Emala out but with no success.

"It's a Past time portal", he said shocked of witnessing one in real life. But before anyone could respond the time portal sucked in Tristan and Emala and vanished with only a number 3000 in the water. Jack was shocked by his friend vanishing out of nowhere.

"Where is Cap'n?"

"Kairo, what happened", Lyla asked desperate to know.

"They were sucked in, and that number in the water defines how many years it took them back in time", he said sadly.

"3000 years", Jack said shocked.

"At least there wasn't anything major back in 3-", Lyla said dumbfounded of what she remembered.

"No, there was something major that occurred in 3,000 years", she said fixing her earlier comment. Kairo listened and informed them of what was back then in 3,000 years ago.

"The only major thing back in 3,000 years was the", he said incompletely.

"The First Holy War", Jack, Kairo, and Lyla all said with worry.

* * *

I hoped you loved it. I made it longer this time. Thank you. Please, reviews. And also read my other story, Betrayal for Love. Also, I apologize for making a few changes to the magical techniques. It's just that Fatal and Lethal Strike, to me, sounded horrible. Hope you like the new name. Thank you for reading.


	5. Ch 4: Where are we

Chapter 4: Where are we

* * *

The unexpected suspense was all that Tristan and Emala felt when they were being sucked into the mouth of this behemoth of a portal. Tristan heard Jack's cry out his name, but could not look back for the portal had swallowed them in already. Emala and Tristan were falling through a place that was filled with many colors and felt like a different dimension. Then out of nowhere, a jelly ton door appeared in front of them, and they went through it without any difficulty. Tristan woke up. He realized they hit a rock surface and felt a pain in his head.

"Ow, my head", Tristan said. He was confused about where that damn portal took them. Then, he eyed the beautiful commandment beside him. She was still knocked out and didn't have any kind of bruises or dirt from the fall _. I must've taken the full impact of the portal_ he thought. She looked more beautiful asleep but decided to break her rest and discuss the current situation.

"Hey, wake up sleeping adultery", he teased while grinning. She woke up but was irritated of the sin for calling her by such phrase.

"Don't call me that, Sin", she said coldly. Tristan simply nodded uncaring of her cold attitude. She stood up and looked at Tristan with lust for their battle.

"Hey Sin, how about we resume our earlier brawl", she said. She happily raised her in a challenging way, but she was stunned that the Wolf sin didn't even flinch from her threat. He wore his regular poker face and said,

"Commandment, I think we should leave our differences aside for now and try figuring out where we are", he said. She hesitated for a moment but submitted in curiosity of where the portal has sent them.

"Where are we, Sin", she said. She turned her head to all sides. She was amazed at the landscape; she has never seen trees, mountains, hills in weird shapes, and hill like terrain in her entire life. She was captivated by this new atmosphere, but then she remembered something Kairo said before they were sucked in which shook her. Tristan felt the tense aura.

"Commandment, what's wrong?", he said worriedly.

"Sin, I think that vortex that sucked us in was a Past Time Portal", she said dumbfounded.

"A past time portal", he said surprised.

"Do you know how long it sent us back", she said calmly. Tristan was shaken. This was the first time since saving her that she spoke to him in a calm, soft manner.

"Not sure", he said grinning which made her blush red. Before she could respond, they felt a massive power moving behind them. Emala turned around unfazed until she was shocked to see a flying fairy staring at them. He had long honey, brown hair, golden, amber eyes, no shirt, large butterfly wings, some baggy pants, and a confused, hostile face. It was Gloxinia. Tristan and Emala were shocked, but they kept their composure. Tristan then noticed something that he failed to comprehend. He and Emala arrived from the portal to an ending battlefield. He noticed there were demons who were retreating from a combined also decimated human, giant, and fairy army. The battle he could tell was at very large cost for the winning side. That didn't catch his attention. The main problem that got his attention was the fact that the battle was fought by demons with the other races. _Humans, fairies, and giants fighting demons_ ; _but that's impossible. I know were in the past, because of the portal and the fact that Gloxinia does not look like a demon. There was only one period in time that all the races fought against the demons and that was….., by the Love of Mother Gia, we've been teleported back to the very first holy war,_ he thought, shocked by the new discovery. Before he could say anything to the commandment next to him, Gloxinia settled on the ground.

"Who are you", he said menacingly. Tristan and Emala were confused about what to tell him. Should they reveal that they are not of the past, or forge a lie? Before any of them could respond, a demon with six arms, two horns, wearing a mask with a cross in the middle, and axes, swords, and spears in each one his arms roared at them. The demon tackled Gloxinia, Tristan, and Emala. Tristan and Emala dodged the savage demon's attack and landed on a floor of rocks. _That fool, can't he see I'm a demon like himself_ , Emala thought angrily as a strong emotion of killing intent set on her mind. She was confused; why would a demon attack her while she still had her demon mark on? But then she realized the situation. The demon wasn't aiming for them, but he was aiming for Gloxinia.

"Karmadois of Betrayal!", Gloxinia yelled darkly. Gloxinia tried summoning Basquias but to no avail. Karmadois had his foot on Gloxinia's right arm which kept him from using his magic. Gloxinia gnawed his teeth for Karmadois was smashing his right arm underfoot.

"OUR FORCES MAY HAVE BEEN DEFEATED, BUT NOW YOU DIE FAIRY KING!", he roared mightily. He began raising his right upper arm that contained an ax and smiled evilly that he was going to bring the fairy king's life to a bloody end. Just before Karmadois could bring his arm down in order to wipe out Gloxinia, Tristan flew through Karmadois' arm and cut it in half. The sudden impact caused by the wolf sin, made the rest of his arms on his right side to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", yelled Karmadois in extreme pain. All of his arms on the right side were obliterated to dust. Emala was shocked and impressed by the Sin's amazing power. In their fight, she decided not to use all of her power in order to learn more about him. She could tell that he held back in their fight as well. The way he moved his muscles to cut through the demon's arm made her blush, and the seriousness of battle he held made her hearts spark. With an aggressive shake of her head, she quickly ignored those thoughts and resumed watching the brawl.

The moment Karmadois lowered his guard when he looked to his right, Gloxinia took the opportunity and escaped from the massive demon. With Gloxinia out of danger, Tristan lowered his level 7 mark to level 1 and began slashing Karmadois' lower left arms with ShareFlame. When Tristan finished cutting of Karmadois left arms, he decided to activate one of his sacred treasure's abilities.

" **Spirit Blade ShareFlame Second Form, Guardian** ", he said. ShareFlame transformed into a large, red-gray, stuffed leaf timber wolf which made dumbfounded Gloxinia. Guardian began hitting Karmadois' chest leaving large marks and scars. Gloxinia and Emala kept watching with admiration at Tristan and finally noticed that Karmadois was going to make a counterattack.

" **EVIL BREATH!",** he roared and large, ghostly faced energy ball was launched from his mouth. Tristan quickly changed guardian back to ShareFlame and Shouted,

" **Direct Strike**!", Tristan roared as Karmadois looked at the powerful man who bested him and was shocked that he looked exactly like Meliodas.

"LORD MELIODAS?", he said shocked.

"Sorry, but I'm not Meliodas; the name's Tristan". Then Karmadois noticed that he had both a Goddess and Demon mark which stunned him.

"A GODDESS AND DEMON…."

"Just Piss off", Tristan exclaimed with an evil grin.

"I'LL BE BACK WITH THE OTHERS IN THE NEXT BATTLEFIELD OF THE HOLY WAR!", Karmadois roared before being sent by the attack to the sky.

"Wow, that was easy", Tristan said with a smirk. He quickly removed his mark, before turning around to a surprised and impressed Gloxinia and Emala. Emala felt impressed by the Wolf Sin's raw, massive power, and he was barely trying. The tales about his power and ruthlessness were all but weak in her perspective. That very sensation of battle was majestic, and it gave her the desire to fight him again. "Very impressive, Sin", she complimented with a dark smirk. Gloxinia, who was standing next to Emala, was horrified by the power and aggressiveness demonstrated by Tristan.

 _This adolescent named Tristan had crushed and bloodied Karmadois_ , Gloxinia thought. He was in the middle of battle; routing any menacing demons attacking the medical fairies. Until he sensed a mysterious power coming from the heavens. He journeyed silently; to figure out what was this power. Gloxinia looked up and saw a portal with many colors. He knew very well that the portal was a Past Portal. He knew this because Gloxinia had seen one before. _Hundred years to be exact did I see a Past Portal_. Out of nowhere, two adolescents, by their age, male and female, had fallen unconscious in a pile of heavy debris. Gloxinia looked at the two figures and was appalled by what he saw. One of them had a mirror's reflection of Meliodas, but he had silver hair, an outfit resembling Meliodas' but green, and a shorter sword. The female had an identical appearance to Derriere of Purity, but she had longer, spiky hair, and wore clothes. He knew she was not Derriere, because of the location of her demon mark and her demon mark was the shape of a rose in her right cheek. Lastly, Derriere did not wear clothes. He questioned them who they were, but was interrupted by Karmadois' attack.

Shocked by the defeat of Karmadois with little effort by the hands of the one called Tristan, Gloxinia recomposed himself and requisitioned,

"Who are you?"

"Anything you desire us to be", Tristan simply said grinning. He could tell that Gloxinia was losing his patience, but Tristan just placed his hands in his pockets and stared at him with his usual poker face. "I'm serious, if you do not inform me who you two are I will use other means of- ", he stopped by a sudden drop of strong power. He was interrupted by the landing of a blonde boy which made Gloxinia angrily flinch. The blonde boy had a small height, green sleeveless shirt, and pants with a chain to the side which resembled Tristan's, and he was carrying a wagon-sized sword with his left arm and had his right clenched to his side. Tristan and Emala were appalled to observe that this blonde boy was no other than MELIODAS. He wore a confused face, and he was looking directly at Tristan.

"Yo, who are you", he said with a relaxed tone, but with lustful desire to know who they were.

In the Present….

Jack, Kairo, and Lyla were still staring at the numbered lake thinking of what to do. Jack broke the silence and began to run out of the forest. Kairo and Lyla watched him run with dominant faces, until Jack declared, "Cap'n, don't worry I'll get Merlin and reinforcements from Liones, just hang on!". He kept dashing through trees, but he was forced to an expected stop. Kairo and Lyla appeared in front of him with cold, smiling faces.

"Where do you think, you're going, Coyote?", Lyla questioned.

"Hey, if you care for your fellow Commandment of Adultery; then I suggest you return to your clan and inform them of what has occurred here", he said holding back anger. Lyla and Kairo both looked at him hatefully, but they accepted that the Coyote sin was right.

"Next time, Coyote, next time", Lyla hissed threateningly. Lyla and Kairo called upon their wings and flew northeast. After they flew off, Jack exited the forest and made a growling roar.

"Hunter Signal!". A tall, slender ray of yellow light appeared through the sky which could be seen many miles away.

 _Don't worry, Cap'n, I won't fail this time,_ he thought irritated remembering his past failure which became his sin.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Jack, I'm scared", a little girl with long silver-blue hair and red eyes had said._

" _Don't worry Sis, as long as I'm here you will be Ok", Jack reassured her. His sister smiled and recomposed herself._

" _But Jack, what about the demons?", she said worriedly. They were visiting a city in the kingdom of Gora for some beer, while Ban and Elaine were taking care of business with Meliodas in the Boar Hat. The peaceful city was unexpectedly attacked by an army of rogue demons who split from the demon clan. Jack and his sister named Minalu were hiding in half broken house avoiding gray and red demons._

" _Jack, how will we escape?", Minalu said quivering. Jack needed her to be strong right now. He had a plan, and right now he needed her to be brave. He decided to make her a promise which he knew was the only thing in all Britannia that could make Minalu trust him completely._

" _I promise you, even if I were to die, I will always protect you._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Jack began weeping. That single part of his memory was crushing the soul. His sin still haunted him, but he vowed to himself that he would never let history repeat itself. He would save Tristan, and he would not allow his past sin to win again.

In the Past 3000 years ago…..

"Who are you?", Meliodas questioned. He was focusing his vision on Tristan more than Emala. Tristan stared back at him with his regular poker face and smirked.

"Meliodas, these two were from the Past Portal that we sensed earlier", Gloxinia said seriously.

"Are they?", Meliodas said grinning. Before Meliodas could say more, Tristan answered his interrogation of him and Emala.

"That depends on who do you desire us to be?", he said friendly. The moment Tristan responded to Meliodas' earlier question, Gloxinia grew annoyed with the silver-haired adolescent's smartass answers. He began moving towards them in a threatening manner and roared into his face. Tristan showed no signs of emotion, but Emala grew irritated of the Sin's undesiring self-defense against Gloxinia's words. She couldn't understand why she cared for the Wolf Sin's questionable position because they were; of course, mortal foes. Truth be told, she hated any kind of unfair, ungrateful attitude towards anyone. She had her reasons but desired not to dwell in them.

 _FLASHBACK: Twelve years ago…._

" _Such weakness", said a green-headed demon boy who was holding menacingly an orange-haired girl by her hair. He and a group of other demon children were looking at a younger Emala with evil smirks. She had bruises in every part of her body, and her dress was torn violently exposing half of her body. She was walking in the forest while minding her own business until she heard a scream. She rushed to the sound and found nine demon boys and girls on a tree. They were trying to escape a hungry were-bear which had a larger body, red eyes, longer claws, and terrifying teeth than an average bear. She should have left them to their doom, but a little voice inside her told her to save them. She flew to the werebear's head and ripped it in half. The children looked at her with despising faces, but she innocently gave them a warm, smiling expression._

 _When the children came down from the tree, they looked at each other with evil in their eyes and began whispering to one another. After their little conversation, the green haired demon, who was the leader of this group of children, walked towards Emala and gave her a slap that echoed through the forest. Emala fell to the floor hard with a big, fresh mark on her cheek. Before she could recover from the sudden attack, the rest of the children began hitting her and ripping through her baby blue dress until it became only rags. They laughed at her exposed body, but luckily the rags of her dress still covered her breasts and private part. After laughing at her embarrassment, the children started kicking her ribs and used sticks to hit her stomach and back. When the children finished kicking and beating her with sticks, the green haired boy grabbed her by her hair and smiled devilishly at her weeping eyes._

 _Back to the present moment in flashback:_

" _Such weakness"._

" _I don't un-understand, why are you do-doing this to me, while knowing I saved you", she questioned weakly._

" _Why…, because we didn't need your rescue, and besides you made us look weak", he said darkly._

" _But you, who was able to kill that were-bear easily; yet defeated by a small group of children, are weak"._

" _The Demon clan does not need such an error", he continued evilly. She kept weeping sorrowfully for her predicament, but she knew he was right._

" _Yet, I wonder what kind of treat you will be to me", he said grinning while looking at her physique. He laid her down on the grass forcefully, earning another pained scream from Emala, and began removing his pants. But before the green haired boy was finished removing his pants, two new children appeared and began punching the nine children into submission. The two children were Karat and Kairo. They heard Emala's screams and rushed to her aid. An unrivaled killing intent was in their eyes after seeing Emala half-naked and bloodied. When eight of the children were beaten to the point of death, Kairo began picking up Emala to comfort her, while Karat was blooding the green haired demon boy. Before he was done beating the boy, he removed his pants and grabbed a large rock, and Karat prepared his aim to the boy's exposed privacy._

" _PLEASE, NO!", he begged vainly._

" _ **NO CHANCE**_ _", Karat whispered darkly while smirking for the pain he was going to bring upon the boy. He launched the rock to his target, and blood was all over his face._

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the boy thundered loudly. His screams were heard from miles away. Karat then aimed his rock at the boy's face, killing him with no mercy._

" _With this, you will never have any descendants to follow your path of evil," Karat stated and calmly turned his gaze towards Kairo who was putting his coat over Emala. She was still weeping darkly. He didn't blame her because he could not imagine what these bastards put her through. She stopped crying all of a sudden which surprised Karat and Kairo._

" _I'll get strong no matter what", she declared darkly._

" _And I will become the strongest demon to ever exist", she exclaimed angrily._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Thanks to that fatal memory, she became the strongest demon to ever exist, but that experience left a deep scar in her hearts. She trusted no one, and the origin of her weakness gave birth on that dark day. When she was done remembering her past, she tossed away her inner thoughts and returned to seeing Gloxinia yelling at Tristan.

"Tell us who you are, or I'll-!", he roared incompletely. The presence of a winged female silenced him. She had long silver hair, blue eyes like Tristan's, and wore a white dress with a purple tie. Her dress exposed her two-winged back which reached neck to hips, and her legs were covered by dark, flexible pants wearing two shoelike heels. Emala's grew a wrathful expression. The being who she was staring at was a _goddess_. She hated the goddess race because they were the principal reason her clan and family were sealed and killed. She avoided eye contact with anybody in hopes of not releasing her anger on Tristan or the other two. The goddess stared at Gloxinia sternly but with a kind, regretful way.

"Gloxinia, please, raging attitude is not the proper way to question a person", she chastised him softly. Gloxinia recomposed himself and eliminated any anger features in his expression.

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth, please I apologize for my reaction", Gloxinia said gently. Elizabeth chuckled lightly and said, "Call me Elizabeth, besides you, should be apologizing to him, not me". Gloxinia knew she was right, but he had his pride when it came to humbling himself to others besides her. But before either two could say anything, a blue giant with four arms, and had brown hair which covered his left eye. Emala recognized the giant, for he was one of her teachers. It was Dolor.

"Meliodas, Gloxinia, and Lady Elizabeth, the surviving troops have continued on without us towards Stigma's headquarters; I suggest we- ", he said incompletely. Dolor was looking at Emala and Tristan with a dumbfounded expression. He quickly recomposed himself and asked, "Meliodas, who are these two teenagers?". Before Meliodas could answer Dolor's question, Elizabeth walked towards Tristan with a confused expression. She noticed that he had blue eyes and silver hair completely identical to her's.

"Please tell me who you are?", she said with a caring tone which made him give in. Tristan was never able to withstand his mother's plea whenever she used this beautiful voice.

"Don't even think of lying", Gloxinia added but continued, 'we know you're not at this time, because of the Past Portal I witnessed and sensed". They knew that he and Emala weren't from this period in time, and decided to come clean.

He activated his Lv 1 demon and goddess mark and gave Elizabeth an evil smirk. Elizabeth, Meliodas, Dolor, and Gloxinia were shocked by his double mark. Before either of them could respond, Tristan explained himself to them.

"My name is Tristan, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Wolf Sin of Hate, and your future son, mother", he said calmly. His declaration shocked Elizabeth. He was her and Meliodas' son in the future. She smiled and began weeping tears, not of doubt, but tears of joy. Before Tristan could say more, Elizabeth embraced him tightly which made Tristan's soul rejoice for he missed Elizabeth's warm embrace.

"I'm so happy that I and Meliodas have a son in the future", she said, tears still her eyes. Meliodas walked towards Elizabeth and Tristan and hugged them together tightly with tears of joy in his eyes as well. A rebukable silence was dominant in the atmosphere until Tristan decided to break the moment of peace.

"Now that you know who I am, Mom and Dad, would you please release me, because you're squeezing the life out of me", he said jokingly. They released Tristan, but Meliodas gave him a bland expression for ruining the moment while Elizabeth had guilt for hugging her son too hard.

"I'm sorry", she said apologetically.

"So the son of Meliodas and Elizabeth, interesting", Gloxinia said. He was studying him in every aspect. He could tell that he looked like Elizabeth in his hair, smile, eyes, and height, but had his father's face and hairstyle. Then, he sensed an unbelievable power dwelling in him. His curiosity overtook Gloxinia. He needed to know Tristan's power level.

"Tristan, I sensed a massive power inside you, what is your base power level?", Gloxinia asked calmly. Tristan stared at him confused, but he decided to reveal his power level.

"120,000", he said happily. Elizabeth, Meliodas, Dolor, Gloxinia, and Emala looked at him with shocked faces. Emala knew he was extremely powerful, but she didn't expect that his 120,000 was able to best her power level of 100,000 even with her demon mark at lv 1.

"120,000", Dolor said horrified.

"His base power level surpasses the Demon King's base level", Gloxinia said shocked as well.

"Wow, you're truly are strong, son", Meliodas said impressed.

"Thanks".

"Tristan, thank you for protecting Gloxinia", Elizabeth exclaimed thankfully. An unwavering suspension was present in Tristan's face by his mother's gratitude.

"How did you know that I saved him?", he questioned.

"I sensed Gloxinia was in peril, and I went to save him", she said, but continued. He noticed her change in tone from joy into disappointment which he knew why.

"I saw you save Gloxinia, but the way you butchered Karmadois was beyond unacceptable", she said avoiding eye contact.

"I apologize for that", Tristan confessed.

"Alright, but please don't- ", Elizabeth said unfinished. She was interrupted by Emala who grew impatient by the whole conversation.

"Hey, Sin", Emala said calmly. "How will we return home"? Tristan could see the frustration on her face by all the commotion. But before Emala could say more, Meliodas went towards her with a serious expression. Emala could see that Meliodas was studying her. After he finished studying her, he asked,

"Who are you"? Emala finally gave into revealing her status.

"My name is Emala, daughter of Derriere and Monspeit, Captain of the Ten Commandments, and the Commandment of Adultery", she confessed. Emala dumbfounded all of them except Tristan.

"Daughter of Derriere and Monspeit and Captain of the Ten Commandments", Gloxinia said darkly.

"Kill her!", Dolor said. He began moving and calling the earth with his hands. Rocks started forming in Emala's right and left sides, but to everyone's surprise, the rocks began to crumble. Dolor turned to his arms to see the problem, but he discovered something that flabbergasted him tenfold. His four arms were all sliced off. Meliodas and Elizabeth turned towards Tristan who was standing in front of Emala as a shield and had ShareFlame in his hand.

"Tristan, what are you doing?", Elizabeth said with eyes wide open.

"Sorry, mom, but I could not let him hurt her", he said with a serious tone. His declaration made her blush. Elizabeth noticed Tristan's tone and understood that he had feelings for her just like his father towards her, even if he did not know it himself. She also noticed Emala's blush which meant that Tristan was unknowingly gaining her affection and trust little by little.

"Sin, I can take care of myself", she said coldly. He remained quiet but smirked.

"Ok, but call me when you need another rescue my damsel in distress, Nishishishi", he teased. Her face became extreme red by his comment and avoided any eye contact. He had embarrassed her in front of Dolor and Gloxinia, and worst of all he had called her his damsel. This made her blush even more. She recomposed herself and roared into his face.

"SHUT UP!", she yelled while blushing hard. While she was still yelling at Tristan who was with a poker face, Elizabeth used her powers and healed Dolor's wrenched arms.

"Lady Elizabeth, we must return to Stigma, now", Gloxinia said worriedly.

"Alright, Tristan please come with us", Elizabeth said gently. Meliodas, Dolor, and Gloxinia began walking away.

"This isn't over, Commandment", Dolor coldly exclaimed to Emala. Emala gave him a dark look, but she successfully kept her cool.

"Mom, what about Emala?", Tristan said blushing for saying her name.

"Tristan, the Goddesses will kill her if she comes with us to stigma", Elizabeth said worried about Emala's safety.

"I won't leave without her", he said firmly.

"Sin", Emala said blushing because of his statement. _Why does he care for her? Why does she blush for every comment he makes about her? Why does she feel comfortable and secure when around him now?_ she thought _._ _So many questions, yet so few answers. Am I growing feelings for him? I don't know._ As she was thinking, Meliodas joined their conversation.

"She'll be killed by Ludoshell and the other Archangels", Meliodas warned him seriously.

"Then I'll protect her with my very life even if I die", he said which shocked her and made blush even more. _Why do I care for her? We are supposed to be life enemies, yet I cannot stand seeing her killed or butchered even if she was a pain in his ass. Am I having feelings for her? I'm not sure,_ he thought. Meliodas could see that both of them were growing feelings for each other, and decided to give into Tristan's hesitance.

"She will accompany us to stigma, but she must remove her demon mark when we're inside our base, understood", he said calmly. Elizabeth nodded in approval and joined the others.

Emala nodded and in three seconds purple, clear eyes were in her pupils. As they began moving away from the battle, Emala could not help but think of why would Tristan protect and save her. They were enemies, but he treated her with kindness while she gave him the boot. She decided to tell him something that she would forever remember.

"Tristan", she said in a loving voice. Her voice immediately caught his attention. He looked at her with a massive, blushing grin.

"Yes"?

"I just wanted to say is thank you", she said in her most friendly voice while smiling at him. Now it was his turn to blush massively. He was shocked by the sudden change in her. But he speedily recomposed himself and said,

"Your welcome".

They stared at each other with loving eyes, until the fatal memory of them being enemies caused each other to return to reality.

But there was one thing certain, this would not be the last time they'll express their unknown feelings for each other in unexpected moments.

* * *

I hoped you love this chapter. Please review. And enjoy my other stories: Betrayal for Love and Chance. Thank you for reading.


	6. Ch 5: Tristan vs Gloxinia Part 1

_**Chapter 5: Tristan vs Gloxinia Part 1**_

 **A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the massive delay. Please enjoy.

* * *

"What is that light?" a giant wearing an orange jacket with brown hair and purple eyes questioned in a surprised manner. Before he could say any more, a woman with shoulder-length hair, accompanied by three other figures, approached the giant emotionlessly.

"Dinadan, that's Jack's **Hunter Signal** ", she said. Giles, Esclados, and Hera stared confused at the pillar of light.

"Hunter Signal?", Giles stated and continued to say,"Jack only uses that ability in times of major importance".

"You're right Giles, we should travel towards Tristan and Jack's location, right now", Esclados exclaimed.

"No", Bella simply said.

"WHAT!", they all said. Bella ignored their response and began uttering a magical spell.

"We have to follow Protocol and teleport towards Liones", she said darkly. With an overwhelming hesitance in the air, they submitted into following Bella's instructions, and Bella quickly transported them to Liones' main gates.

* * *

In the Past 3,000 years, ago…...

Disgust was all that Emala felt deep inside her. Her natural reasoning and usual attitude quickly resurfaced into her body after thanking Tristan. They were walking through a large farming area covered in crops and fruitful trees. She stared angrily at the Wolf sin as he spoke with Meliodas, Elizabeth, Dolor, and Gloxinia. She was irritated with herself. She had humbled herself to thank this hybrid. It made her demon instincts and pride be thrown into a massive disaster.

 _No, I will not show weakness ever again to this Sin even if he treats me with such unbelievable_ kindness _,_ she thought furiously. Tristan felt the tensed atmosphere between them and Emala. He knew that he should try to fix bridges between him and her in order to work together in escaping from this time period, but he realized that this was not perfect moment to begin friendly relations with her. The moment he was finished thinking, Meliodas quickly began a new question to their unending conversation.

"Tristan, are you our only son in the future", Meliodas asked grinning.

"No, I have two brothers and sisters", he said smirking.

"May you tell us their names, Tristan", Elizabeth said happily.

"Well there's Relena, Aster, Eleck, and Lena", Tristan said. All of a sudden, Elizabeth began shedding small tears that slowly overwhelmed her face. Tristan tilted his in confusion. It was rare for his mother to cry not in joy but in anguish.

"What's the matter", Tristan simply said. Elizabeth wiped her tears and softly gazed while smiling at her son. In the meantime, she took a glance at his shoulder which his Wolf Sin of Hate mark was implanted. Elizabeth was dumbfounded. Why was her son called the Sin of Hate? _Was it something that happened to him? I'll just need to ask him._

"Nothing, I was remembering a bad family experience", she said encouragingly. Family Experience? What was his mother talking about? He knew that her Mother's mother was the queen of the Goddesses, but what kind of uncomfortable memory was she referring towards.

"Ok", Tristan said sarcastically. An old memory bothered her, and now it became his job in deciphering it. Just before he could say anything, Gloxinia teleported in front of Tristan with an unapologetic expression. This time, Tristan felt bitter by Gloxinia's rudeness. Ever since he and Emala were teleported to the past, this used to be Fairy King had treated him like nothing more than a little piece of shit in every aspect. Oh, hell yeah was he going to feel his wrath.

"What is it now", Tristan said annoyed.

"How can you utilize the powers of the Holy Tree?", he questioned but went on, "the blade of yours contains fragments made from the Tree itself".

This captured everyone's attention including Emala. _The Sin also knows fairy magic? I know from the start he possesses Demon and Goddess powers thanks to her majesty, but powers of the Holy Tree. The king had only anticipated that I was the only one that could rival his Goddess and Demon abilities. But if he mastered this power or worse any other kind of abilities besides Demon or Goddess, I would be defeated by this Sin._ This placed horror in Emala. She was the Demon Clan's best hope in balancing Liones' Wolf Sin of Hate. Now, she knew that defeating him even to her full extent was beyond her. Then another thought grew in her mind. _Wait a minute. If he mastered the arts of the Holy Tree, then the power that I sensed from him was only his GODDESS and DEMON powers at seventy-five percent. Just how much more power would he have if he used this new phenomenon at the same time with his Demon and Goddess abilities._ But if she would undergo her Indura transformation skill which would grant her a boost of amazing power, she would be able to rival him in his complete power. Yet the thought of a single person possessing that kind power was just overwhelming her pride and process of thinking. She felt both fear and admiration for him _. Admiration_. _Why should I feel admiration for his power or him?_ After feeling a small blush emerge on her face, she quickly shook her head and returned her focus to Tristan, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Dolor, and Gloxinia.

While giving Gloxinia a hesitant expression, Tristan sighed and spoke.

"When I had four years old, my dream and hope were to become the strongest, so I asked King Harlequin, the current Fairy King and one of the original Seven Deadly Sins, to train in the arts of the Holy Tree and how to call upon its power through ShareFlame", Tristan simply said. "Then when I had twelve years, I was given ShareFlame, the demon-fairy blade, and cousin to Chastifol". Meliodas and Elizabeth felt fear at Tristan's earlier declaration of dreaming of being the strongest. They were instantly reminded of Meliodas' old self, yet they could not imagine their future son turning into a bloodless, killing, monstrous nightmare. Meliodas knew that his son was more powerful than him, and he was considered the evilest and strongest in the Demon Clan. Through this shocking revelation, Dolor refused to demonstrate any sign of concern, unlike Meliodas or Elizabeth. He only saw rivalry in Tristan. While they thought, Gloxinia wore a satisfied smirk by Tristan's response.

"Hmm, I see".

"You dreamt was in becoming the strongest?", Emala spoke fearlessly. Tristan turned his direction towards her poker-faced, while Dolor gave her a menacingly look.

"This is none of your business, Commandment", he spoke darkly. Emala stared at him with an angered expression. War was raging inside of her of whether giving this giant a lesson he'll never forget. But before she could say anything, Elizabeth stepped in.

"Dolor, please show her respect", Elizabeth said Peacefully.

"Lady Elizabeth, this a commandment, not only that, daughter of two commandments", Dolor spoke calmly. Elizabeth's face grew stern by dolor's response.

"Dolor, it doesn't matter if she is a commandment or not, you need to treat one another with respect even if it is your worst enemy", Elizabeth said gently. With a sigh, Dolor roughly nodded. Gloxinia quickly turned his attention once again to Tristan and stared at him with a challenging look.

"Tristan, I challenge you to a brawl", Gloxinia said. Elizabeth rushed in and tried to bring Gloxinia to his senses.

"Gloxinia, please do not- ", she said interrupted.

"Alright, I accept your challenge", Tristan said wearing a ruthless grin which increased Elizabeth's worry towards her son. Tristan activated his demon mark on stage oneLv 1. Gloxinia called Basquias and brought his hands into a fairy battle position. Elizabeth attempted to intervene, but Dolor grabbed her quickly.

"Dolor put me down, I have to stop them from hurting each other!", she said. Dolor placed her on the ground, but he did not allow her to interfere with Gloxinia and Tristan's match.

"Let us begin, I hope you are not a disappointment- ", he said incompletely. He was thrown to a nearby hill. Elizabeth was stunned. She could barely see Tristan's attack while using her base power level. His power and ruthlessness filled her with fear and anger. Meliodas stared intensely at Tristan while sitting in a pillar of rocks. He sensed a wrathful tension in Tristan.

He felt rage. After all that transpired from Beating Karmadois to cutting off Dolor's arms, this bastard of a Fairy king doubted and challenged him. His demon mark rapidly increased into Lv 2, which made his power increase to 160,000, the moment he heard those menacing words fly out of Gloxinia's mouth. His demon side called for Tribulation against Gloxinia, but his Goddess side pleaded to calm himself. With hard sighs, he lowered his mark back to Lv 1 and began removing ShareFlame from his back scabbard. Gloxinia quickly recovered and once again called upon Basquias.

" **Spirit Spear Basquias Second Form, Guardian**!", he yelled. A large beetle-wasp creature appeared before Tristan. Tristan did not even flinch against guardian. He pulled ShareFlame up and smiled happily.

" **Enchantment Hellblaze: Hades Form One**!", he roared. A medium sized orange-purple flame emerged from ShareFlame and flew towards Gloxinia. The flames burned through Guardian, but Gloxinia escaped the impact.

"Enchantment Hellblaze:?", Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Dolor said dumbfounded.

While he landed next to a group of trees, he called Basquias to come to him. Then at a remarkable speed, Tristan appeared in front of Gloxinia. Just before the Fairy King's body could react, he felt a massive pain his shoulder and was horrified to witness that he no longer had a shoulder or an arm in his body. Tristan had forced out Gloxinia's whole shoulder and arm from his body before the latter could even see the attack. Gloxinia dashed away from Tristan and called his spear with his other arm.

" **Spirit Spear Basquias Fifth Form, Moon Rose, Drop of Life** ", he said. A large rose appeared and dropped a medium sized water droplet on Gloxinia. His body began releasing smoke until his whole shoulder and arm were reconstructed to his body. After healing himself, Gloxinia gave an amazed expression, yet he still held his pride and belief that he could defeat Tristan.

"Very impressive, but I think it is time to get serious", Gloxinia said smirking. Suddenly a large ray of power surged out of him.

" **True Spirit Spear Release** ", Gloxinia said. Tristan simply smirked. He began moving arms in a strange manner which caught Dolor, Gloxinia, Emala, Elizabeth, and Meliodas' attention. Surprisingly, Tristan was lifted to the sky through a large massive rock.

" **Giga Earth Tower"** , Tristan said. Everyone was stunned. Only then, Dolor was the first to speak.

"He has also mastered the Giant Clan's sacred Creation ability!", Dolor yelled. Elizabeth could not believe her eyes. Her son mastered Creation. No one in Britannia's history could master the powers of the five main races. Emala was horrified. Tristan knew the Powers of the Giant Clan. _He truly is the strongest being that ever existed_ , she thought. Meliodas just kept staring poker-faced.

Tristan quickly extinguished the silence between him and Gloxinia and shouted,

" **Spirit Blade ShareFlame Seventh Form, Seinaru Sento Armor!** ", he shouted. ShareFlame quickly flew to Tristan's right shoulder and transformed into a red-green forearm armor full of spikes that covered his shoulder to hand and designed with the head of a gray wolf on the shoulder plate. Tristan quickly leveled his Demon and Goddess mark to Lv 3 with the power level of 250,000. He quickly smirked ruthlessly and crossed his arms in a teasing way. This rise of power horrified Gloxinia. Never has come across any with such power except Meliodas and the Demon King. Gloxinia shook any fear off him violently and prepared for a certain attack. Tristan just kept smiling and spoke in calm expression.

"Now, our fight will truly commence, Gloxinia."

* * *

 **A/N** : I hoped you like it. I must truly apologize for taking so long in writing this. Thank you for reading. Also, Enjoy my other stories. **Birth of Hybrids, Betrayal for love, and Chance**. I am three-fourths done with the fifth chapter of **Betrayal for Love** and will be out shortly.

Thank you.


	7. Ch 6: Tristan vs Gloxinia Part 2

Chapter 6: Tristan vs Gloxinia Part 2

* * *

Terror was all that Elizabeth felt. Tristan was going to wipe the floor with Gloxinia. But the thing that most worried her was Tristan's unbelievable power. She understood that he wasn't even using his full power, and he could just defeat Gloxinia with just using his Lv1 demon and goddess mark. Elizabeth was filled with rage and disappointment. Her son was only using this mark and power to bring terror and teach Gloxinia a lesson. The thought of her son using such a ruthless and despicable tactic was passing the limit. She had to intervene.

"Tristan and Gloxinia stop this at once!", Elizabeth roared loudly. She tried flying towards them, but Dolor still blocked her way. Elizabeth stared sternly towards Dolor, yet he did not budge. Dolor knew Gloxinia had no chance against Tristan, but he desired to learn about the Wolf Sin of Hate before wishing to confront him. Yet, Elizabeth refused to give into watching Tristan and Gloxinia bloody themselves.

"I'll stop them from killing each other", Elizabeth declared as she called her powers to surge forward. But she was suddenly stopped by an orange haired female appearing right in front of her. Elizabeth flinched. Emala's speed was so fast that Elizabeth couldn't even sense her move. Emala's demon mark appeared, but her mark was on level 2 which was at 163,000. Emala stared at her with a doubtful expression.

"That would be completely pointless against him, Goddess", she said calmly. Elizabeth was not deterred.

"I know I can stop this fight from reaching breaking point", Elizabeth said bravely.

"I commend you for your courage, but do you truly believe you have a chance in stopping the **Dominant Being** ", Emala said politely. Meliodas stared at her with a surprised look. Not because of her declaration, but her politeness of how she said it.

 _She reminds me a lot of an old comrade. Well, of course, she is his daughter,_ he thought.

"Dominant Being?", Elizabeth stated confused. Dolor stared at her with a doubtful expression.

"What do you mean by that, Emala?", Elizabeth questioned. Emala didn't respond but felt irritation by Elizabeth who addressed her by her name.

"Don't call me by my name, Goddess", Emala said calmly yet viciously.

"Ok, I apologize", Elizabeth said apologetically and sighed in restraint. She stared at her undefeated. She needed to know the answer to an earlier question.

"Why did you call Tristan the Dominant Being?", she seriously questioned. Yet again, Emala ignored her. With a hopeless sigh, she directed her attention back to Tristan and Gloxinia.

Tristan stared at Gloxinia with a satisfied smirk. After the long silence, Tristan was the first to speak.

"I'll let you have the first move", he said.

"My pleasure", Gloxinia said smiling. The Fairy King still thought that he could defeat the Dominant Being. Gloxinia called Basquias to his will.

" **True Spirit Spear First Form, Basquias** ", Gloxinia declares. Basquias appeared larger and nature like than regular, and Gloxinia began moving his hand to form an attack.

"Hope you enjoy this", Gloxinia smirked. Suddenly a colossal beam of power emerged from Basquias and headed towards Tristan. Tristan did not flinch or care for Gloxinia's upcoming attack. The beam of power slammed to Tristan's location, and skyscraper crumbled. Smoke was the only thing moving on the tower. Gloxinia smiled. This hybrid, who had a power level of 120,000, was brutally defeated. He had won. Oh, the fool had another thing coming.

"TRISTAN!", Elizabeth screamed with tears conquering her face.

Suddenly the smoke from destroyed tower dispersed, there Tristan stood without a single scratch, crossing his arms in a mocking manner, and smirked at Gloxinia in an innocent, happy way. Gloxinia was stunned. His power beam even in True Spirit form was barely enough to make Tristan worry or demonstrate a single ounce of fear. Elizabeth, Dolor, and Meliodas stood surprised themselves. They could withstand Gloxinia's Power beam, but without a scratch that was a different story.

"How did you withstood Basquias' move without any kind damage or scars?", Gloxinia said curiously.

"Easy my **Strike Salvation** technique", he said but continued, "if my opponent uses a magical ability or technique that is weaker than my current power level, Salvation prevents me taking any kind of damage". Gloxinia stared frustrated at Tristan. But then grew a smile.

"Hmph, seems like you had to use a strong magical ability against me which makes me a worthy adversary", he says pridefully. Tristan remains in a poker face.

"No, I had many other ways to either block, resist, overpower, or deflect your beam, but I'd chose a simple, not energy consuming technique", he says smirking.

"Whatever?", Gloxinia says angrily. Suddenly, Tristan's smirk turns cruel which frightened Elizabeth. Emala was a bit stunned by his sudden change. This wasn't the same Tristan she had fought earlier.

"You had your chance, now, it's my turn". Tristan lifted his left hand and spoke a unexpecting magical technique.

" **Cold** **Moon** ", he says. A wheel sized yellow moon appeared on top of Tristan's right. In the middle of the moon was imprinted was a howling wolf with a blade in his mouth which was Tristan's symbol.

"A moon?", Gloxinia and everyone else said.

"Let's make this quick, I'll defeat you in ten seconds", Tristan said challengingly. Gloxinia stood in disbelief.

"Yeah, fucking right", Gloxinia said doubtfully. But before the latter could even blink, Tristan appeared behind Gloxinia and spoke.

" **Seinaru Sento Armor, Reinforce!"** , he shouted. Unexpectedly, Cold Moon's size and power doubled. Now the moon became the size of a Tyrant Dragon's largest tooth.

"Now do me a favor, Shit Off".

Tristan launched the moon to Gloxinia's back. The moon disintegrated Gloxinia's spine and sending him to a four-hundred-foot mountain twenty-five miles away.

" **Howling Rage** ", Tristan said. Suddenly, the moon made a large wolf-like howl and dispersed its power to all directions causing the mountain to explode. Tristan stared regretfully. He overdid it this time. He'd allowed his anger and ruthlessness to take control of his actions. He decided to go get Gloxinia and make amends. He turned his stare at his father, mother, Emala, and Dolor. Tristan could see a worried expression by Elizabeth, and a disappointed face by Meliodas. He lastly stared at Emala. He once again felt mesmerized by her. She wore an impressed expression and instantly changed it into a smirk. He instantly blushed by her smirk. He quickly recomposed himself and spoke while avoiding eye contact.

"I'm truly sorry about my actions, I'll bring back Gloxinia", Tristan said apologetically. Instantly, he called forth his wings from hiding. Two black and white wings appeared and they had the same length and width as Elizabeth's wings. Elizabeth, Emala, Meliodas, and Dolor were astounded by Tristan's unusual pattern wings. He quickly soared upwards leaving only dust floating on the ground.

"Tristan", Elizabeth said sadly as she began making silent sobs. She wanted Tristan to win in the most honorable way. Yet, Tristan had defeated Gloxinia in the most ruthless and fastest method possible. Then Meliodas spoke.

"Elizabeth, it's alright", Meliodas said trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not alright", she says and continues to speak, "I don't want any of our children to become cold-blooded monsters, Meliodas". She kept sobbing until the calm voice of Emala was heard. She wore a calm expression while crossing her arms.

"Hmm, maybe I could still rival him with my Indura transformation, yet he still would be more powerful even with my Indura", she strategically speaks.

"Indura, are you aware of the consequences for using such transformation", Meliodas says in a serious tone. Emala stares at Meliodas emotionlessly.

"Yes, but don't worry I've mastered my Indura". Meliodas stared at her doubtfully. Emala ignored his stare. Suddenly, Meliodas smirked, "You're a lot like him".

"What?", Emala said confused.

"I see more of him than her in you", Meliodas says; then turns his direction towards the mountain alongside Dolor and Elizabeth.

Emala remained dumbfounded. What did Tristan's Father, Meliodas, meant about him more than her? What was he talking about? She needed to resurface this question to him later in the future. She returned her attention to Tristan. This was the first time she'd seen him feel shame and regret over a fight. Suddenly, a feeling of hoping he'll be alright emerged from her soul. She shook her head furiously. She felt disgusted towards her gentle soul. It made her weak. Emala quickly recomposed herself and stared calmly at the still blazing mountain.

* * *

In the Demon Realm in the future….

"What do you mean she was transported to the past!", the King roared while Kairo and Lyla kept their composure from the King's sudden rage.

They had returned to the Demon realm and were surprised to see that the rest of their comrades were already there before them. They had to inform the Demon King of all that transpired. And they knew he would not take it well. He didn't. Monspeet felt a string of worry for his daughter even though he was trying to keep his regular serious expression together. Derriere saw Monspeet's illusion of his expression, and it only made her feel more depressed for her daughter. She had lost family thanks to that wretched war, and deep inside she couldn't stand losing Emala.

"Your majesty, If I may explain, Emala and that Wolf Sin bastard stumbled upon a newly discovered Past Portal", Kairo said.

"A Past Portal?", Merascylla said and kept speaking as she flew next to her son, "I thought they became extinct thanks to the first Holy War".

"Hmm, seems like one was able to survive", Fraudin said. Suddenly, Karat moved from the rest of the commandments and walked to the middle of the Throne room.

"Grandfather, with your permission, I'll travel to the past and bring back Emala", he said emotionlessly. The king stared calmly. He expected nothing less from Karat. He, in the eyes of their clan, was considered a true prodigy just like Emala. The king began thinking and nodded.

"Alright then, you'll rescue Emala, but Kairo and Lyla will accompany you", the king said. Lyla and Kairo had no objection to this. Karat nodded. Karat didn't care who would go with if it only meant bringing back Emala. He saw Kairo remove a large flask filled with water from his coat and showed it to Merascylla and the King.

"Before we left, I took a sample of the Past Portal's water to see if we could create our own Past Portal without the need for the lake", Kairo said as held a hand sized flask that contained the lake's water.

"Hmm maybe, but it will take a few hours for me to reproduce our own portal", Merascylla said as she studied the flask.

"Merascylla, get to work on the portal, now", the King ordered. Merascylla nodded and headed towards the Demon Clan's royal laboratory.

* * *

In the kingdom of Liones: In the throne room….

Jack stood in the middle of the room. He wore a murderous expression while crossing his arms. The rest of the sins were on the left side of the room alongside many other high ranking knights of Liones. He told King Gilthunder all that has occurred. Meliodas was also present. After hearing Jack's report, he looked straight down while his hair covered his eyes.

"Father, what's wrong", a female voice had said. She had long blonde hair but tied into four braids, green emerald eyes, four white wings, and her face resembled Elizabeth's. She was wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt with a large pink bow tie and wore Holy Knight armor on her legs, shoulders, and arms.

"What do you think, I'm worried about your older brother, Relena", Meliodas tried to say politely. Relena could see the hurt in his tone, but she had no idea of what to say to make her father feel better. Then a voice near the King's throne was heard.

"That can't be", a man with tall dark blonde hair wearing a silver-green armor said doubtfully.

"Grandmaster Hauser, every damn word I said is true, and so let's stop shitting around and save the Cap'n", Jack said angrily. The rest of the sins avoided all eye contact and spoke to themselves.

"Tristan", Hera said sadly.

"Hera, it's alright we'll get the Cap'n back", Dinadan said warmly.

"Yes, it's true but there is one problem", Esclados said.

"And what's that?", Dinadan said.

"That we have no means of traveling back in time, and we don't know how that portal was awakened", Giles answered. Dinadan was going to say more, but Hera spoke first.

"King Gilthunder and Grandmaster Hauser, the rest of the Sins will rescue Tristan", Hera said. Gilthunder stared at her, then placed his armored finger on his chin. He was wearing his usual Holy Knight armor. Even though he was the king, he still desired to wear his armor instead of the usual king's garments. After much thought, he stared at Hera and the rest of the Sins and spoke.

"Yes, and No", Gilthunder said calmly.

* * *

I Hope you loved it. I dedicate this chapter to Erin Means Peace for his help with a tough question I had when it came to writing this. Please Review. Also, Read **Betrayal for Love** , **Chance** , and **Birth of Hybrids.**


	8. Ch 7: Building Bridges

Chapter 7: Building Bridges

Enjoy. This is my longest chapter that I've written so far. Right now, I'm planning with Erin means Peace to together write a part two of Birth of Hybrids called The Ten Deadly Plagues. Therefore, relish this chapter. I also dedicate this chapter unto Erin Means Peace and Lickitysplit. Please review

* * *

"Yes, and No", King Gilthunder stated.

"What?", Hera simply said. Her face turned pale and blank by the sudden betrayal from her ears. Suddenly, tears emerged from her pupils and consumed her face. She unexpectedly felt warms fingers on her shoulders. Her soul and body commenced entering a more tranquil state of mind. She turned her gaze to the surprising comforting, figure. It was Dinadan, her brother. He attempted in delivering warm, pleasing comfort to his younger sister, yet Hera could witness the same exact distraught expression that she wore a few seconds ago.

Just before either brother or sister could speak to one another, a violent wave of raw power emerged from the heart of the throne room. The Sins and rest of the knights of Liones focused their observation to a familiar Coyote Sin who wore a wrathful, but poker-faced expression while clenching his fists. Yet, Meliodas, the Sins, and the rest of the Holy Knights could not deny the massive killing intent emitting from Jack. Jack sluggishly walked towards the King showing no emotion of any kind, but Meliodas knew better. He compared Jack's fake demeanor to that of a silent but deadly monster who was ready to annihilate everything in his path to obtain whatsoever he desired. He had to stop the son of his best friend and comrade, before he would give into his anger and oblige to his instincts that pleaded, no beseeched him to commit an action that would be treason in the eyes of Liones. Just before Meliodas had the chance to prevent this certain uproar, he noticed that a familiar, delicate, female presence had made her way towards the outraged coyote and attempted to sanctify his ire.

Just before he could meet his destination, Jack halted. He felt a warm, loving hand touch caress his posterior. He unquestioningly knew whose hand had originated from and rapidly and forcefully kept his silent anger and wrath at bay for her sake. He turned around to see a certain four-winged, blonde-haired, green-eyed beauty staring towards him with a hurt and extremely disappointed expression. It was Relena. She began to transfer her sincere hand around his chin while maintaining her saddened expression towards his rash and almost traitorous actions.

"Jack, for the sake of your fellow comrades, the good people, and Liones, please I plead you to hold your peace", Relena softly implored. With three harsh, violent sighs, he called in return the massive surge of power that was emitting from him and turned his gaze back to the pink-haired king that sat calmly on his throne. Years of war and experience had gifted Gilthunder an unwavering, fearless demeanor that allowed him to withstand the immense, unexpected power surge that originated from the Coyote Sin.

"Jack, I can whole-heartedly comprehend your anger and worry for Tristan, but the Seven Deadly Sins is Liones' strongest order and line of defense", the king stated but continued, "If you remaining six were to travel into the past to save Tristan, this would leave Liones as an easy target for invasion from our enemies, or worse the Demon Clan".

"So you're saying that we should leave the Cap'n to the shithole in the past!?", Jack roared. Every knight present in the throne room stared at their king in disbelief in their eyes. Meliodas gazed in restraint towards the stone ground. His chaotic golden locks hid his eyes from plain sight while he mentally tried to quench the roaring emotions that emerged within him and attempted to calm his ravaging demon side that pleaded him to be released for it to bring judgment and destruction on the king and Liones. With much monumental effort, Meliodas successfully suppressed his inner foes and quickly directed his scrutiny in return to Gilthunder.

"No, I said that the sins could not venture to the past; I did not state that we weren't going to rescue Tristan", the king stated. After his declaration, peace was restored to the throne room, and the sins' distraught expressions were replaced by respite. Silence consumed the room, but the voices that could be heard were the curious whispers by the Holy Knights. The long peace that was dominant in the great hall was utterly shattered by the moving presence of a certain, former grandmaster. He had tall, chopped silver hair adorned with a silver-like goatee and turquoise eyes and wore a black suit with a closed sword near his waist.

"Sir Hendrickson", a few knights had stated as they slowly moved back to allow the former, aged grandmaster to make his way near Hauser.

"King Gilthunder, if the sins will not be traveling to ancient Britannia, who will accomplish such responsibility?", he said seriously. Abruptly, Relena stepped in front of Hendrickson, Jack, and Hauser and placed her left palm in the middle of her chest.

"I alone volunteer", she declared warmly.

"No!", Meliodas roared and continued, "You will do no such thing!". He rapidly walked towards his daughter and grabbed by her hand as stern, protective father disciplining his beloved child. Relena immediately pulled away from Meliodas harsh pull and glanced at him with unwavering emerald eyes.

"But Father, the sins will not be able to liberate Tristan, I alone, for the exception of you and the original Seven Deadly Sins, am strong enough to travel and handle myself in the ancient Holy War", Relena tried to reason, yet Meliodas was not convinced. Just Before the Dragon Sin had the chance to respond to his daughter's declaration, Jack pressed his hands on Relena's shoulders and stared at her unfazed.

"Relena, your father is right, it would be pure suicide if you ventured unaccompanied to the Britannia from 3,000 years ago", the Coyote Sin calmly specified. Suddenly, Relena's face turned cold and emotionless, and she violently removed Jack's hands from her shoulders. Jack was stunned. This was completely unlike Relena. Of course, he had seen her once n while throw angry fits towards others, but repulse coldly towards a loving, comforting relief, now that was a first. Then he noticed a familiar phenomenon on her face. Two Goddess eyes and a left side demon mark were had made their way on her cold, ire face.

"Jack, I love my older brother with all my heart, and I would joyfully give my own life and soul to save him unlike you who had failed to save her!", Relena roared darkly. Suddenly, a massive sound had shushed the whole throne room. Relena felt a large, warm red mark on her cheek while staring to the left of the great hall. Jack stared emotionlessly, yet regretfully towards his wrathful action. He had slapped her. Meliodas stared at him with a deadly, cold demeanor for his sudden exploit. Even though Relena's declaration was beyond malevolent and taciturn and would not go unpunished, Jack still had no right to hit his daughter in such violent, dishonorable manner.

" **Shut up** ", he avowed warningly. Relena returned his stare with a saddened astonishment and tears to his newly, disgraceful deed and realized what heinous declaration she had just spoken.

"Jack, I- ", she incompletely said. She was interrupted by the outraged, but calm Coyote Sin.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, I know you said that out of anger", Jack said warmly but he went on to say, "Man, I need a drink". He placed his hands in his pockets and began to move calmly yet intimately away from Relena, Meliodas, Hendrickson, and Hauser and headed towards the hall's two, massive doors adorned with pure gold and emeralds.

Relena rapidly wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted to reconcile with the Coyote Sin that she held so dear. But just before she could say anything, Jack was gone without a trace. The only fragments remaining were fragments of aftermath dust. The Coyote Sin had raced away from the chaotic throne room quicker than the blink of an eye. Relena stared in shame at the stone ground of the castle and allowed a tear of remorse to reach the surface.

"Jack", she whispered softly. Meliodas planted his hand on her shoulder, attempting to bring relief to his distressed daughter.

Twenty minutes after the sudden incident, King Gilthunder decided that the time had come to finally choose in who would travel to the past and rescue their infamous Wolf Sin of Hate. Relena recomposed herself and calmly, yet still stricken with guilt, folded her arms. The king spoke with great severity but in reluctance.

"Relena, daughter of Sir Meliodas and Lady Elizabeth, Captain of Liones' Four Holy Gospels, you and gospels are to journey to the past and bring back Tristan safely back home", Gilthunder had declared. Relena nodded. Suddenly, a smirking female presence had arrived. She wore a purple, exposed coat that was decorated with many heart-like buttons on each side. Every knight present, except for Meliodas and Seven Deadly Sins, lowered their heads in respect for the arrival of the famed sorceress.

"Hey Merlin", Meliodas said calmly while with a smirk on his face. Merlin stared at her old captain with a devious smirk that made Meliodas' stomach twist around in distaste and anxiety of what kind of experiment Merlin could brainstorm in her mischievous head.

"Mother?", Bella and Esclados both said confused by her sudden arrival. Merlin gazed at them smirking.

"Esclados, Bella, nice to see you two", Merlin said happily while she turned to the pink-haired king.

"Lady Merlin", Gilthunder spoke and continued, "Welcome back to Liones".

"I appreciate the welcoming, your highness, but I haven't come for mere presentation", she said smirking.

"So, word had reached you of the situation at hand?", Gilthunder questioned.

"Yes, it has, but I've come to give you this", Merlin said while she removed a large container of water with different colors from her co-pocket. Gilthunder and everyone else stared at the mysterious container with curiosity and awe.

"I have taken a large sample from the lake, and analyzed that I could create our own kind of portal towards the past", Merlin exclaimed. Everyone, including Meliodas, was relieved that now they wielded the chance to bring back Tristan. Suddenly, Merlin frowned.

"It will take me at least five hours to summon such magic, but there is a catch; the portal can only work under the cover of night while the moon is at its peak which means that we only have a total of eight hours before morning", Merlin stated. Everyone nodded. Suddenly the fierce voice of a pig was heard from behind.

"I'm coming too", Hawk yelled. Everyone turned their gaze to the Boar Hat's Captain of the Leftovers with doubt in their eyes.

"No, Hawk, it will be too dangerous", Meliodas said sternly.

"I don't care you pervert bastard, and I with a power level of 3,000 care and worry about Tristan as much as you do, and I will risk my own skin to save him", Hawk heartedly declared while Meliodas stared at him with a poker face. Just before anyone could respond to the pig's boastful declaration, a massive, unmatchable presence had appeared in front of the doors of the throne room.

"I must commend you for such an honorable, yet prideful speech, Sir Hawk", the man had said. He had blonde combed hair with a massive lock surpassing his left black eye, he had black eyes with a tree-like mark on his right eye, and he wore an orange-white suit while relaxing on a large, comfortable wheelchair. Meliodas stared at him with distaste but kept his cool. Everyone including the Sins stared at the mysterious wheelchaired man with an unwavering astonishment for his sudden arrival. Merlin smirk suddenly disappeared and folded her arms in curiosity by the man's unexpected entrance.

"Gowther, long time no see" Meliodas stated calmly. Gowther simply smirked.

"Gowther?", Relena questions in confusion.

"I've come to offer my services once again, but to aid in the rescue of my former pupil of course", Gowther states. Meliodas seemed unconvinced.

"Is that truly your only intentions, Gowther?", Meliodas asks in a stern tone.

"To be completely honest with you, no", Gowther says but continues, "My other such purposes are to study Tristan and write about him in my new book that talks about understanding the emotions of hate". Meliodas stares at him angrily.

"I still regret the day that I allowed Tristan to accept you as his mentor", Meliodas states coldly. Gowther smirks offended.

"But I did teach him everything I know", Gowther said.

"You were also the one that taught him to relish in the thrill of a bloody battle", Meliodas exclaimed.

"True but Besides, I demonstrated myself to be a great mentor and friend for him", Gowther stated and went on to say, "And I also was the one who created ShareFlame and the other sacred treasures for the new generation of the Seven Deadly Sins am I not right, Meliodas?"

Meliodas refused to respond.

"In addition Meliodas, my magic is required in this desperate stint, or have you easily forgotten what happened that day four years ago?", Gowther stated seriously.

"You don't have to remind me", Meliodas said darkly while exposing his demon mark in a terrifying way. Gowther gazed towards him emotionlessly, but then directed his attention towards the king.

"So your majesty, will you allow me to aid you in this desperate hour of Liones?", Gowther questioned. The king placed his hand on his chin and difficulty initiated to decide in whether allowing this old demon, who has given his services to Liones before, to go to the past and bring back Tristan. Gowther's intentions seemed sincere, yet even he stated himself it was also to use Tristan. After giving much thought to the current offer at hand, Gilthunder nodded.

"Alright, I've made my decision Gowther, you will venture alongside Relena and her comrade to ancient Britannia to- ", Gilthunder said incompletely.

"I didn't say I was offering myself to travel to the past; I only wish in assisting Merlin with the portal", Gowther responded, but he was not finished just yet, "That reminds me, are any of the seven deadly sins venturing on this mission?"

"Gowther, the sins have to remain and protect Liones while Tristan's gone", King Gilthunder exclaims but has yet to finish, "Didn't you just mention you wished to further study and understand Tristan?" Gowther simply smirks.

"Yes, but not personally", he states but continues, "Your majesty wouldn't it be best if we at least send two of the sins with Relena and the gospels?" Before the king had the opportunity to speak, Hawk began flapping his ears and snorts in a frenzy. Everyone turned their attention towards him, muddled by his sudden, strange action.

"We should also send Mama Hawk with the Boar Hat to the past as well!", he shouts.

"Hawk, open your eyes and see that if Mama Hawk were to travel as well, she might get killed", Meliodas said while trying to bring some sense into that pork with legs. Yet, Hawk was not deterred.

"If the Boar Hat is sent to the past, it will furnish Tristan, Relena, and me with food and rest, and besides, Mama Hawk is strong as me", the captain of the leftovers stated proudly. Meliodas shot him a bland stare.

 _Porky has no clue in what kind of peril he is digging for himself, oh well his death, but it will be very beneficial for my stomach, Nishishishi,_ Meliodas thought. But he took to consideration Hawk's idea and thought that it would be best sending the Boar Hat to Tristan. He quickly turned towards Merlin.

"Merlin, how long would it take you to create a portal large enough for a giant pig", Meliodas questioned. Merlin smirked devilishly. This made Meliodas reluctantly regret his question and forget the whole idea.

"Sir Meliodas, what are you implying", Gilthunder questions. Meliodas places his hands on his back and stares at him emotionlessly.

"I'm suggesting that we send my Boar Hat to the past, Little Gil, Nishishishi", Meliodas states silly. After his latest statement, the king's unwavering demeanor turned into a complete mess.

"Sir Meliodas, do you truly still have to call me by that?", the king said sadly.

"Yup, Little Gil, you may be a man close to his forties, but comparing your age to mine, you're like an unborn child in my standards", Meliodas teased. Suddenly, Gilthunder stared down at the floor while allowing his hands to drop as well.

"I'm such a disgrace", the king stated in a saddened, depressed tone. Everyone, except for Gowther and Giles, stared at their king with impassive poker faces. Meliodas gave Gilthunder an edgy bland expression.

"Sheesh Little Gil, you truly have to start behaving like a true ruler once and while", Meliodas exclaimed, totally ignoring Gilthunder earlier, unmatched attitude. Gilthunder hurriedly recomposed himself and stood up from his throne.

"Returning to the situation at hand, Sir Meliodas, your idea for sending Mama Hawk and the Boar Hat to the past is no doubt a very risky and reckless decision", Gilthunder tried to reason with the ex-captain of the seven deadly sins.

"Yet, I can decipher the reason for your wish to send the bar to Tristan which can offer rest and food, and thereby, I will allow such action", the king acknowledged.

Meliodas nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks, Little Gil", Meliodas responded. And yet again Gilthunder held his head in shame for his hero's statement. Meliodas was starting to get annoyed by Gilthunder's continuedly depressed responses just because of an old childhood nickname, but Meliodas remained blank.

"Little Gil, you have to seriously grow a pair for once", Meliodas stated blandly. Gilthunder quickly suppressed his disgraceful behavior, and in less than a heartbeat, his hard, unending expression was dominant on his appearance. Without wasting any time, He directed his attention towards Merlin.

"Lady Merlin, how long would it take you to make a portal large enough for Mama Hawk?" the king asked diligently.

"Hmm, judging by Mama Hawk's and the Boar Hat's sizes and the amount of water that I have obtained from the lake; I'd say it would take me to create a large enough portal in seven hours", Merlin calculated. The instant Merlin had finished her estimation, Gowther moved calmly right next to Meliodas and Hauser.

"Your majesty, it would be best for the interest of Liones, to only send at least two of the Seven Deadly Sins along with the Holy Gospels", Gowther stated. Just before Gilthunder could answer, Gowther activated his power.

" **Broadcast** ", Gowther said. A long purple bolt began passing through the minds of everyone, including Merlin and Meliodas. The King was the first to react from the Commandment of Selflessness' technique.

"So, you wish to send Giles and Jack to the past, but I must question why?"

Gowther just smiled.

"My intentions for Giles was for him to study Tristan for me, but Jack, on the other hand, he and Tristan make a powerful twosome against any foe and will guarantee the safety of Mama Hawk and the fellow Gospels", Gowther stated.

"Your intentions seem very well rehearsed, but can we actually spare the third and fifth strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins?", Gilthunder questioned.

"Not to worry, your majesty, I assure you that the Demon King will send his very best to the past as well leaving either side at a very weakened position, therefore protecting us from certain invasion", Gowther stated.

"What do you mean by sending his best?", a man with long blue hair wearing a purple ripped shirt and black jeans, and he wore a metal mask on his face.

"You see Sir Slader, knowing the Demon King's way of thinking, he would at first decide to send a minor rescue force to the past, but as time goes on he will commence to second doubt himself and finally choose to arm a larger force to travel back in time", Gowther explained.

"So that means that Sir Tristan would be at a grave disadvantage in the past", a small man with long hair and wore a red samurai-like armor.

"Gowther, Simon has a point, even Tristan knows his limits", Meliodas stated.

"Yes, it is true what you both say, but if we send Giles, Jack, Relena and her Gospels: Aster, Balin son of Lady Veronica and Sir Griamore, and Lohengrin son of his majesty and Queen Margret, therefore both sides in the past will be in stalemate", Gowther countered. After his explanation, Gilthunder began to walk down the stairs of the throne and headed towards the center of the great hall.

"Alright then, Seven Deadly Sins' Jack and Giles will travel to the past alongside Liones' and Goddess Clan's Four Holy Gospels, Sir Hawk, and Mama Hawk with the Boar Hat to rescue our dear Wolf Sin of Hate, this will be my final saying in the matter", the king declared around the room.

"Yes sir", all the knights, in exception to Merlin, Meliodas, and Gowther, declared.

* * *

In the Past…

Regret and Anxiety were the only things that the infamous Wolf Sin of Hate felt. He had to make amends with the stubborn Fairy King, but he was truly unsure if the butterfly fairy would by some miracle accept his admission of guilt over his butchering tactics. Tristan knew that he would receive a massive scolding from Elizabeth, and the Sin knew that he wouldn't take it well. But that right now did not matter. What truly counted was healing and abetting Gloxinia. Suddenly, the dreading reminder of what he said earlier commenced plaguing and clouding his judgment. With abundant self-discipline, he subdued those inner demons.

 _Oh, what the shit, I must make amends with him no matter what,_ he thought.

FLASHBACK…

 _Thirteen years ago,_

" _My beloved son", a woman with long silver hair, four large wings, and azure, crystal, blue eyes said lovingly. She wore a long, white tunic with the Boar Hat symbol on the back. Elizabeth was standing on the porch of the Boar Hat staring towards a gorgeous sunset while holding a young five-year-old child with the same hair and eye color but with little black and white wings._

" _You are but a child, yet you have much to learn", Elizabeth spoke pacifyingly while pressing her delicate, warm lips on Tristan's hair in a kiss._

" _You will be consecrated with enormous power and promise but- ", Elizabeth stuttered. She quickly recomposed herself, but her voice turned from loving to gentle seriousness._

" _But please, thy treasured son, even if cherished Britannia mayhap be cruel and may turn its left cheek on you, do not tumble before your arrogance and wrath nor disown thy teachings from thine mother and father", Elizabeth stated._

" _Never forsake who you are my child, you are Tristan, first born son of Meliodas and Elizabeth, grandson of the Demon King and Goddess Queen, and Britannia's first Demon and Goddess offspring", she spoke softly. At that very moment, Tristan's pupils had grown weary and fell victim to slumber. Elizabeth smiled warmly and began caressing his soft head._

" _Thy power shall not have humbleness nor will it be perfect, and thine holy moon will thy power thrive, and thy same moon shall it be your guide and servant", Elizabeth stated happily._

END OF FLASHBACK…

Tristan arrived at the now settling but ever expanding smoky mountain. He calmly lowered himself on the surface of the annihilated mass of rubble and began his search of Gloxinia. A few minutes had transpired, yet Tristan was unsuccessful in finding the humiliated fairy.

"Damn, where is he?", Tristan questioned frustrated.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to inspect the other side", he exclaimed calmly. As Tristan began to rise to the sky, he noticed a large crater on the east side of the demolished rocks.

"Could that be him?", Tristan questioned while his mind began to be marveled with the very acts of curiosity itself. Tristan flew towards the hole and saw that his suspensions were undoubtedly precise. Gloxinia was inside the heart of the crater. Tristan noticed that he was still conscious but barely. Gloxinia was violently trying to breathe while he attempted to adjust to the aftermath of his Wrathful Moon's destruction. Tristan stared at him repentantly. Gloxinia's long hair was reduced to nothing, his butterfly wings were completely burned off, and his whole body, in exception to his bloodied face, exposed nothing but his own skeleton. Gloxinia gazed upwards to Tristan and bowed his head in submission.

"Guess I was…. wrong to underestimate…. you, Tristan", Gloxinia softly but hardly states.

"I am truly sorry…. for everything I've said…. the moment, you arrived here…. to now", a new, humbled Gloxinia exclaimed apologetically. Tristan nods in disagreement.

" **Spirit Blade ShareFlame Ninth Form, Merciful Slaughter Lily** ", Tristan says. A large purple, red spiral lily appears before them and directs its crown on top of Gloxinia.

" **Wine of Pity** ", Tristan said. Suddenly, large, long, thorn vine commenced to enter inside the flower and finally extract a transparent, diamond grail. Gloxinia notices that the grail held a dark, red liquid inside it.

 _Must be the wine._

The vine began to lower itself while holding the grail in its grasp. When the grail reached Gloxinia's face, another vine emerged and gently placed itself behind his head and lifted him upwards, attempting to help the decimated Fairy King's lips grasp the soft, red wine. After monumental effort, Gloxinia finally reached the grail and drank one drop of the wine. Gloxinia caressed complete heaven. Never has his lips tasted such delicious wine in his life. The flavor was a mixture of bursting pleasure and tranquility and all that was brought together under one simple droplet. Suddenly, large red smoke consumed his body. He seized the moment to notice that his skin began to claim dominance on his body. His wings were slowly brought to life once again, and his long brown hair commenced to reign freely on his back. When the smoke drifted away, Gloxinia felt his whole body brought back to perfection. The sensation of the wine's power made his body feel as if he never took any mutilation at all. Gloxinia hastily twisted his gaze to the Wolf Sin who was calling ShareFlame to return to its original form. After sheathing ShareFlame into his scabbard, Tristan stared at Gloxinia with an apologetic expression while hiding his eyes with his hair.

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing, for I almost delivered you unto death's hand", Tristan spoke weakly. Gloxinia stared at Tristan flabbergasted. His apologetic expression and words were resembled Meliodas and Elizabeth's apologetic expressions but merged together. Even with all that ruthless and power, Gloxinia saw that Tristan shared Elizabeth's beautiful warming heart.

"It's alright, besides we were just having a big battle", Gloxinia stated. Tristan recomposed himself and smiled at the first Fairy King.

"Well, actually to be honest with you this for me was hardly a warm up", Tristan stated emotionlessly.

"What do you mean, I just saw you use power twice as strong as your base power level, that must have been you at full power," Gloxinia dumbfoundedly said. Tristan placed his hands in his pockets and gazed at his sides with a poker face.

"That was just my Lv 3 mark, I have a total of eleven marks, and in my standards, I wasn't even putting up a fight", Tristan simply stated. Gloxinia stared at him wide eyed while allowing his mouth to drop down. This adolescent, who was the son of Meliodas and Lady Elizabeth, wasn't even putting any effort to their battle. This made Gloxinia feel a common warrior's depression.

"Not to hurt your feelings, but if I used my full power in our fight, you would have been nothing more than an ant underfoot", Tristan stated sincerely. Gloxinia swiftly erased his shameful reaction and stared at him unwavering.

"Hmm, I see, but I must say you've satisfied my hunger for an honest battle, Tristan and so I say thank you," Gloxinia stated.

"You're Welcome", Tristan simply said but continued, "I think we should return back to the Mother, Father, Dolor", Tristan stated.

"And of course to my Adultery in distress, Nishishishi", Tristan exclaimed perversely as he revealed a blush on his cheeks. Gloxinia gave him a bland stare. He could recognize that tone from anywhere.

"Wow, you appear to have inherited Meliodas' perversion", Gloxinia quantified.

"No", Tristan basically said.

"So let me guess those so-called distort instincts kicked in the moment you saw that Commandment", Gloxinia stated smiling. Tristan blushed while smiling happily.

"Possibly", he said while placing his hands this time behind his head. Gloxinia smirked as well.

"Do you delicately care about her, Tristan?", Gloxinia questioned. Tristan blushed dumfounded.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, let us journey in return for them", Gloxinia said.

"Ok", Tristan implied. Without wasting another second, Tristan and Gloxinia both flew to the sky. As they were in the air, Gloxinia's unexpected question began to haunt Tristan's mind.

 _Do I care about her? Why do I blush every time I mention her or call her my damsel in distress? Do I have an affection for her? Ugh, so many questions but so few answers. Yet, none of this matters. We're enemies, of course, I cannot continually allow these weird sensations cloud my judgment. But for some unknown force, I can't sojourn myself from thinking about her or defending her even though she was far from capable to achieve it herself. Well, who gives a damn? It was the correct thing to do, but not in that kind of feeling, emotion, or intention,_ Tristan thought. Unexpectedly, he sensed his mind and body drifting away in the simple conception of her. Violently, he wobbled his head in agitation.

 _Snap out of it! You can't begin to think or feel in that kind of way! You can build bridges with her, yes, but feeling a perception for her is clearly unacceptable. Right now, this cannot be or will be my current or future perplexity what strictly matters is returning to our present era,_ Tristan thought while he hastily banned his recent thoughts and brought his senses to the existing task at hand.

* * *

Back to Elizabeth, Meliodas, Dolor, and Emala….

"Lady Elizabeth, they've returned", Dolor stated. Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Emala turned their gaze to the heavens, noticing Tristan flying alongside Gloxinia. Elizabeth was relieved for Gloxinia's safe condition, but a large string of both anger and disappointment was flared towards Tristan. He had evilly and mercilessly butchered Gloxinia. Elizabeth's heart and instincts pleaded her to reprimand and address him for his barbaric actions. Yet, through all this, her sanity soothed her into giving Tristan a second chance. With much self-restraint, Elizabeth kept a calm, but sorrow expression. Meliodas noticed Elizabeth's discomfort, and he attempted to pacify her by gently caressing her soft, delicate loins and shoulder blades with his rough, war-hardened hands. Elizabeth was staggered by her lover's sudden action and turned to only perceive warm, bolstering beam on his expression. Elizabeth reddened.

"Elizabeth, don't worry, we'll take care of this", Meliodas reassured her. Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgment, but she was able to perceive that there was an unquenchable, inner wound hiding under Meliodas' calm demeanor.

Disgust was the only phenomenon that Meliodas felt in his mind and spirit. This sudden change in Tristan when he fought Gloxinia recapped him of the ruthless monster that he used to be. If wasn't for his Goddess, he wouldn't have learned to display, validate, or perceive the Demon Clan's forbidden word, Love. He betrayed his household, kin, and honorable name all for Elizabeth, his existing and forthcoming lover. He and Elizabeth continually fantasized their own household with offspring to love and nurture, but as the Holy War grew dimmer and shoddier, those dreams and future instigated to develop into only doubts and illusions. But the moment they met Tristan on that battlefield, Meliodas understood that even the most doubtful of hopes had the potential to become into realism. Yet, the undying circumstance of the situation he witnessed was that Tristan was a mixture of him, Elizabeth, and his past self. Subsequently, there emerged the enigma of his title of Wolf Sin of Hate. No matter how many answers he could brainstorm, Meliodas could not outwit the great puzzle. Meliodas succumbed his senses unto his instincts and chose to question his son on the theme.

Emala gazed towards Tristan impassively. Suddenly, her calm expression was speedily altered into one of irritation and flush the second she felt a sense of relief over his arrival.

 _Why am I bearing respite for that sin? Why do I redden every time I see him smile or when he defended my decency and title? As a matter of fact, why did he protected me at all? I just can't come up with the bullshitting ripostes for these warm, comforting questions. Wait, what? Warm? Comforting? I'm Emala, Captain of the Ten Commandments, given the Commandment of Adultery by the king himself, and named the Forbidden Rose by my own kin. Why am I indulging myself in using such words to express this devouring, uncertain feeling? For once, I don't know. Maybe I should just forget about the whole matter,_ she thought confused while looking down to the ground and placing her left hand on her right arm. Emala erased all evidence of her recent blush and gazed once again towards the Wolf Sin, until she wide-eyed bared witness to a somewhat unexpecting phenomenon.

"His wings", Emala stated in shock. Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Dolor turned their gaze at her in confusion.

"Emala what's the matter?", Elizabeth questioned surprised by the commandment's abrupt astonished tone.

"The Wolf Sin's upper right wing and lower left wing they're…", Emala stated incompletely for her rapid discovery yet consumed her mind.

"His wings are what, Emala?", Meliodas question hastily. Emala sighed calmly and spoke diligently.

"They're fake".


	9. Ch 8: Relations Instituted

Chapter 8: Relations Instituted

* * *

Elizabeth gawked towards the Forbidden Rose with an uncomfortable and astonished countenance. _His wings?_ Elizabeth could not comprehend the words stated by the Commandment of Adultery. _His wings aren't a counterfeit. If they were an illusion, I would have sensed the abrupt trickery designed from it. Yet, I sensed no such illusion emitting from his wings,_ she assumed apprehensively as she felt her heart pounding harder from the soon to come revelation. She maneuvered closer towards Meliodas and softly grasped his hard but warm hand. Meliodas stared at her emotionless. He could sense her cold, inner depression emerging from the realization of another existing mystery emitting from Tristan. A despicable but shameless idea arose from Meliodas, and his exact plan forced a devilishly smirk from his blank expression. Beforehand Elizabeth could interpret his expression, Meliodas moved behind her and positioned his hands on her breasts.

"Ahh!", a reddened Elizabeth shrieked in embarrassment.

"Oh, Elizabeth, there's nothing for you to worry about when I'm here, am I not right", Meliodas teased as he ordered his grasping hands to commence an orbit around her chest, switching both of his hands to a different breast.

"P-Please Meliodas, not h-here in the open", Elizabeth weakly pleaded. Dolor crossed his arms in dissatisfaction and focused his gaze in another direction, trying to ignore the shameful display executed by Meliodas. Emala gazed towards the future Dragon Sin blandly, yet she couldn't maintain her senses from flaring towards the recent, shameless, and alarming scene that she was presently beholding.

 _Am I dreaming? Is he groping her? Ugh, it makes my body revolve in revulsion for simply imagining this. But now that I think about this distorted act, it does explain much about the Sin's earlier behavior. He inherited the shameless, exact perversion nature from Meliodas. No wonder he fondled me. But wait a minute. I learned from past teachings that a male would only touch a certain female whom he developed a special attraction towards. Does this mean that he's enticed to me?_ she thought warmly _._ Unexpectedly, Emala's cheeks flushed the moment that she plagued mind with this warm, inner question _._ She shuddered her head wrathfully while attempting to counterattack her new, profane judgment.

 _What am I thinking? He isn't attracted to me. We're the heads of the two most feared groups in all Britannia. He is the Dominant Being, and I'm the Forbidden Rose,_ Emala mentally reassured herself. _But if he isn't attracted towards me, why does he treat me with gentleness while knowing who I am? Why did he previously safeguard me? But the most intriguing question of all is, why did he hold back in our first fight? It was as if he truly did not wish to cause me harm. But why? Ugh, I shouldn't keep my senses focused in such nonsense. Yet, he truly is a gentleman I must say from the ass. Hmph, that handsome sin. His smile, his power, his eyes, his body, his-wait did I just call him handsome? What Blasphemous notions did I suddenly encore in my mind!?_ she thought in astonishment as her expression reddened even more by the sudden entrance of these states of mind. Emala instantly shook herself from these rising emotions. No matter how much she tried, her emotions would not submit their inner, flaring rampage to her will. Only then, the sudden reminder of the stunning discovering that she had transpired of Tristan's wings extinguished her inner, rebellious demons. She delivered her senses once again to reality, and the craving desire for the truth behind the sin's wings overwhelmed her curiosity.

Tristan and Gloxinia landed calmly on the surface of the once green fields for they have been wiped out completely by their past brawl. The Wolf Sin of Hate gazed upon his mother and father calmly. He knew at any minute his mother would commence scolding him for his deeds, and his father would simply give him a long lecture about himself not desiring him, Tristan, to walk in the path of his old, evil identity. Yet, Tristan acknowledged this upcoming spectacle, and he primed his emotions and body for his reprimand. But surprisingly, no such word or act was accomplished by Meliodas or Elizabeth. Tristan swiftly premeditated their unexpected expressions, and he discovered with a undeceivable curiosity that they weren't filled with anger or disgust but with interest and worry. Tristan maneuvered his cranium sideways in complete misperception. Elizabeth walked towards her future offspring and unwaveringly placed her calm, smooth hands on his cheeks while exposing a saddened, distraught demeanor. Tristan gazed at her in awe for her sudden act of care as he tolerantly waited for to speak. Breathing a remorseful sigh, Elizabeth finally spoke.

"Tristan, are your wings fake?", Elizabeth questioned. Tristan was speechless by her heart-breaking interrogation and simply lowered his head while his silver locks covered his eyes.

"Y-yes", Tristan weakly stated. He slowly stirred away from Elizabeth and silently removed his buttonless coat revealing his remaining hidden, muscular physique. Emala's expression enflamed vastly. The way his skeletal structure aligned with his flesh. The way his chest stalwartly linked with the rest of his body. The way his shoulder blades detained his powerful, hardened arms. It enticed her. No, it seduced her. Perceiving her sudden, infuriating flush and the thoughts she clearly introduced into her awareness, Emala hastily quaked from her reverie. She could not clarify these outlandish sentiments. Endeavoring with the desire to disregard such humble opinions, Emala redirected her lustful regard in return towards the bare-skinned Sin.

After removing his coat, Tristan maneuvered around foreshowing his black and white wings to Elizabeth and the rest. Without wasting another second, Tristan instantly raised his hand in a directing position and pointed to his upper large white and lower small black wing. Suddenly, a purplish red lightning glow dominated his whole palm. Meliodas stared wide-eyed in surprise at this abrupt spectacle.

"Wait minute, that's…", Meliodas stated dumbfoundedly but incompletely by the rapid sound from Tristan.

" **Fantasy World Off** ", Tristan commanded. Unexpectedly, the red light flew towards Tristan's wings. His wings slowly commenced fading while revealing two large, pink scars. The moment Elizabeth witnessed his transgressions, her pupils could help but shed wet tears of distraught. Dolor, Meliodas, and Gloxinia stared wide-eyed in surprise towards the sudden spectacle that Tristan had just perpetrated. Emala repudiated to express any sign of emotion or concern at the abrupt unearthing.

"Your wings, what happened?", the heart-broken goddess questioned.

" **There was a battle four years ago** ", Tristan declared darkly while refusing to direct his gaze towards them.

"A battle?", Dolor stated confused, "Against who?"

" **Who gives a bloody damn hell about who was my adversary** ", Tristan exclaimed angrily while coldly.

"Tristan, please do not use such file linguistic", Elizabeth weakly scolded. She slowly commenced placing her right hand on Tristan's shoulder and rubbed his howling wolf mark. Tristan reserved his composure, yet Elizabeth sensed hate and anger in his soul and mind. But Elizabeth realized it was not towards her or the rest. Thinking of a method to change the issue at hand, Elizabeth resolved to lecture Tristan over his irrational, heartless behavior.

"Tristan, your actions, and attitude were completely uncalled for, you could have massacred Gloxinia", Elizabeth stated. Tristan slowly moved away from her and began putting his coat back on. The instant the blue cloth met his tough skin, Tristan released a heavy sigh and stared at Elizabeth in a calm manner.

"I know, what I've done was truly imprudent", Tristan said calmly but emotionlessly while tilting his head sideways.

"Yet, why do you commit such acts of- ", Elizabeth incompletely stated. Dolor trod in front of Elizabeth and lowered his questioning gaze upon the calm sin.

"To think that you would master the power of the giants, you truly are a worthy adversary", Dolor declared calmly while crossing his arms.

"I don't possess the power or the ability of the giants", Tristan simply said. Dolor was unconvinced.

"Then how did you make that giant pillar?", Dolor questioned. Tristan devilishly smirked.

"Easy, it was just another unique illusion just like my wings thru my ability, **Intrusion** ", Tristan stated while raising his fingers and firing a red bolt of light towards the rumble that made Earth Tower, and instantly it vanished. Dolor and everyone stared in awe at the empty scene of where the demolished pillar stood.

"Nishishishi, what do you think?", Tristan happily questioned. Meliodas frowned towards Tristan's action.

"So you were missing with our judgments", Meliodas stated in an irritated tone.

"Well, kind of", Tristan said. Suddenly, Gloxinia stood in front of Tristan and expressed a unpleased, wrathful demeanor.

"Wait a minute, so you were missing with our thoughts and minds from the very beginning!", Gloxinia angrily yelled.

"Technically no, because the technique I used was called **Fantasy World** , which allows any image that I imagine to temporally surface the real world as an illusion", Tristan explained, "Besides, I only _covertly_ activated it when I imagined Earth Tower". This only infuriated Gloxinia even more. Before the Fairy King could speak, Emala appeared right next to him with a calm, but frightening demeanor. Suddenly, she pressed her fingers and slowly caressed his chin. Tristan's expression reddened by her unexpecting deed.

"I will say this only once from the ass, **don't mess with my mind** ", Emala darkly declared. She instantly removed her fingers from his chin, leaving the flushed wolf sin in astonishment. Meliodas stared at her with a calm but entranced poker face.

 _Wow, she truly resembles her,_ Meliodas thought.

Before Tristan could respond towards the Commandment's sudden, bewildering act, Meliodas ambled hastily towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we truly have to get to Stigma right now", Meliodas stated. Emerging from his trance, Tristan nodded in hesitance.

"You guys go on ahead, I have to discuss a few things with my Adultery here", Tristan said while Emala hesitantly blushed by his sudden statement.

"But Tristan, the tranquility of these lands is simply temporary, you and she must accompany us to Stigma", Elizabeth said worriedly. Tristan smirked.

"Elizabeth, we're overlooking two big obstacles, and that is your mother and Ludoshel", Meliodas informed. Elizabeth gazed in sorrow by this unprecedented realization.

"Oh yeah, Grandmother", Tristan said calmly, "I don't think she'll have a problem meeting me, and I truly don't give a shit if what that dumbass archangel thinks of me". Suddenly, Meliodas and Dolor commenced laughing of Tristan's latest comment of Ludoshel, but Elizabeth was not pleased.

"Tristan, Lord Ludoshel is of high respect by our kin, please at least show a little humbleness and esteem towards him", Elizabeth lightly scolded. Tristan stared towards his mother in deference.

"No offense, but I don't truly like Ludoshel, and I wouldn't even entrust him with the Boar Hat's kitchen for simply thirty minutes", Tristan poker-faced stated.

"The Boar Hat?", Elizabeth and Meliodas question in confusion.

"The family tavern", Tristan explained. Before Meliodas or Elizabeth had the chance to respond, Tristan commenced circling around them.

"Returning to the earlier discussion, do not feel concern for me", Tristan says while placing his hands in his pockets, "Besides if you like, I could teleport you guys to Stigma".

"You can?", Everyone else questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah", Tristan simply said while expressing a poker face. Suddenly, ShareFlame was levitating in the air next to him.

" **Spirit Blade ShareFlame Eighth Form, Harvest Horn** ", Tristan said. Instantly, a fifteen feet white, greenhorn, shaped as a wolf fang, appeared. Tristan gently grasped the horn and pressed his lips against it.

"STIGMA!", Tristan roared and blew the Horn in a violent manner. The intensity and sound from the horn caused the nearby trees to break from their roots. Abruptly, a large green power orbited around Elizabeth, Gloxinia, Dolor, and Meliodas.

"What's going on?", Elizabeth questioned in shock. Tristan smiled in reassurance.

"See you at Stigma", he said while happily waving goodbye. Suddenly, the green, orbiting power instantly stopped, but Meliodas and the others were no longer present. Without wasting another second, Tristan turned towards Emala and smirked happily which made her blush.

"Now that we're alone, I believe we should absolutely discuss our standing with one another", Tristan stated.

"What do you mean, Sin?", Emala questioned.

"What I meant is that we should consider setting aside our differences and work together", Tristan responded, "And I honestly suppose that we must begin by having the trust to call either of us by our name instead of Sin or Commandment". Emala frowned in disbelief towards his latest declaration. Even though Tristan had protected and saved her, Emala even now declined to reveal any sign of trust towards the wolf sin. Yet, he had a point as much as she loathed to confess it. They needed to establish faith towards another if either one desired to revert to their current era. With a hesitant exhalation, Emala extinguished her earlier glare and substituted it with a calm, neutral expression.

"Alright, I could at least agree to that, Trista-, AHH! ", Emala stated partly while releasing a large painful wheeze. Emala gnawed her teeth in pain and gazed upon her leg.

"Emala, what's wrong?!", Tristan stated in worry.

"Damn it, my l-leg hasn't f-fully recuperated from your earlier Hellblaze", Emala said in anguish. Unexpectedly, Emala began feeling her senses and nerves betray her, and her currently damaged limb no longer obeyed her commands and began forcing the remainder of her body to lose its stability. The instant her leg grew numb, Emala could sense her body starting to descent towards the surface of the earth, but surprisingly her presence was not acquainted with rough dirt but by smooth, gentle, strong skin. Stunned by this mysterious phenomenon, Emala gaze upwards to only witness Tristan with an amused but protective grin. Her face became rosy by his hasty smile and appearance. Instantly she noticed one of his arms bearing her legs, while his other limb held her back. Flabbergasted, she finally understood. He was holding her in bridal form. Emala reddened by the rapid realization of such overwhelming possibility or dream of a forbidden formality. Tristan's expression flushed the instant the abrupt recognition of his deed and this newest sensation towards her frame settled into the surface of his cognizance. Just the austere view of her slender physique beset his way of thought. Yet now, the complete texture of such manner, that he treats into caressing her, delivered devastation upon his senses and spirit. Her smooth, soft texture tempted him. The impression of her long locks while caring for her vertebrae beseeched him. The long, velvety surface of her limbs flabbergasted his unabridged figure. Attempting to disband this new feeling of lasting warmth, Tristan called ShareFlame to his will, and the sacred treasure appeared next to him.

" **ShareFlame, Pillow** ", Tristan ordered. ShareFlame instantly commenced altering into a red-yellow pillow with demon and goddess symbols on every section. After ShareFlame had completed its transformation, Tristan gently rested Emala on his pillow. Emala felt overwhelming comfort and warmth emitting from the pillow, yet the cherishing balminess that originated from Tristan was simply bewildering. She could not repudiate the truth, she yearned to texture his bolstering warmth once again. Grasping this sudden notion, Emala silently but gently quaked her crania. She directed her gaze back towards Tristan who was probing her numbed peg. After completing his investigation over her limb, Tristan expressed a calm, comforting demeanor towards the Commandment of Adultery.

"You may have cured the wound of my Hellblaze, but unsurprisingly the damage remained", Tristan explained and went on to say, "Yet don't worry, I have a trick that will definitely heal the damage. Emala calmly nodded.

" **Generous Hunt** ", Tristan stated and a dark purplish aura orbited Emala's limb. Anti-Want was a technique where the user could absorb an ounce of hatred from a forty feet distance and permit the caster to heal the wounds and damage of anybody he has chosen. The relief and warmth emanating from Mercy Hunt delivered harmony unto her system, but such tranquility could not erase the disturbing doubts that plagued her mind. Why does he endure such formalities for her sake? Why does he continue to protect her in such uplifting manner? Why does he care for her in such way at all? Emala had enough of these raging blushes and overwhelming mysteries. The time had come to inquiry Tristan for his conducts.

"Tristan", Emala calmly states while still exposing a small blush on her features. Tristan gawked upwards towards Emala wearing his usual smirk on his expression.

"Don't worry, your leg is all healed up", Tristan states happily. Generous Hunt's green atmosphere suddenly vanished in thin air, and Emala bore respite and control over her limb once again.

"No, it's not that", Emala says as she continued to rest upon ShareFlame.

"What's wrong then?", Tristan questions.

"Why do you continue to protect me", Emala flushing queries as her hair blindfolds her eyes, "Why do you care for me with such luxury"? Tristan remained hushed and bewildered by her words. She was suffering the precise doubts and emotions as him. Before he detained the opportunity to answer her interrogation, he was instantly prompted by the sudden memory of his earlier act of care. Her heat, her lustful, slender, buxom curves and body, her eyes, her every aspect, it enticed him-no it implored him. Without warning, his frame lastly snapped. Tristan rapidly shut the gap of space between him and Emala, and he hastily but gently placed his arms around her yellow, sleeveless dress and rested them on her waist. Emala shrieked and reddened by the Wolf Sin's latest, shameless act.

"Tristan, what are you do- ", Emala stated unfinished. Her soft lips were silenced by the arrival smooth, calm flesh that softly demonstrated care and affection towards her. The texture of this newly discovered sensation conquered her. She has never felt such cherishing comfort and quality in her complete lifetime. Emala's features grew drunk by this unknown flavor and desired to tenderly gaze upon the source of such harmony. What she discovered was completely inconceivable. Tristan was kissing her. Emala was mystified. Never in her life could she envision her first kiss to be snatched away in such a manner. Yet, Emala could or would not deny the delicate datum that she was being lured into and relished this new phenomenon. Finally, she gave in. Emala commenced positioning her arms around Tristan's neck and pulled him deeper into their kiss while emancipating moans of yearning and forcing her breasts and his muscles to finally encounter one another. His taste was wholly ecstasy as the most gently cared, comforting red wines in all Britannia, and the texture of his physique was merely breathtaking.

Suddenly, Tristan lightly hauled himself away from her. Emala felt a bit hurt and glared towards Tristan in astonishment. Tristan wore a peaceful but guilt-ridden expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced this upon you, Emala", Tristan blushingly apologizes.

"Why did you stop?", Emala questions. Suddenly, she reddens in the realization of what such profane question she had just uttered from her lips. Tristan blushes in comparison but nods in acceptance to answer her.

"Because you would have fallen to your commandment", he responds caringly. Emala worriedly gasped by this swift realization. How could she have forgotten about her commandment? Her pupils swiftly study herself attempting to analyze her current standing. Her power was untouched, and her commandment had not been triggered, yet. Emala exhaled in relief.

"I couldn't let your pretty self-receive hurt or damage", Tristan mischievously detailed. Emala guides her eyes towards the same Wolf Sin, who now wore his usual, perverted smirk, in wonder.

"What?", she rosily inquiries.

"This is my answer towards your earlier interrogation", Tristan responded.

"Oh", Emala says, warmly. Abruptly, the reminiscence of their prior prohibited exploit of affection settled into her train of thought.

"Hmph, to ponder that my first kiss would be grasped by you", Emala blushingly states while staring towards her left. Tristan gazed upon her with wide eyes. _This was her first kiss_ , Tristan understood.

"But I can interpret that this wasn't your very, first kiss, am I correct?", Emala inquired while expressing a small mischievous grin. Tristan nodded in disagreement.

"No, to be wholly honest with you, Emala, this is, in fact, my first kiss as well", Tristan replied with a wave of red ruling his features.

"What?", Emala quantified in disbelief. Her expression turned completely in astonishment. _His first kiss. The Wolf Sin of Hate truly gifted me his first kiss, whereas stealing my own primary symbol of affection. Why?_ Rapidly, Emala sensed her mind mounting into a state of numbness and doubt. Before she received the chance to endure her dumbfounding trail of words, Tristan commenced to delicately aid her from ShareFlame. Emala could sense her damaged limb faultless as a newborn youngster's own leg. After stepping onto the surface of the earth, Emala softly scrutinized upon Tristan's ocean eyes.

"T-thank you", Emala blushingly stated while resting her right hand on her left arm. Tristan grinned.

"Hey, it's no problem", Tristan gladly said and continued, "Emala, I believe we ought to consider in bring our concentration upon our prior, chief discussion". She nodded in agreement. Emala swiftly recomposed herself, and in a few seconds, her original tone of speech grew dominant in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess your right", Emala stated. Suddenly, Emala lightly shrieked and reddened by the presence of a warm hand surfacing on her breast.

"Sure, let's begin our conversation this way, Nishishishi", Tristan teased. He wore a poker-faced, perverted expression while smirking and admiring the texture of Emala's glorious physique. Abruptly, the expected had occurred. Tristan, who yet wore his poker face, was sent soaring towards a nearby hill, and the unexpecting impact triggered the whole rock and the near ground to crumble under the pressure. From a few yards away stood Emala. She wore an infuriated but flushed expression while clenching her fangs together and attempted to conceal her latest blush and her purple eyes from plain sight.

" **Pervert** ", she declared darkly.

* * *

I hope you relished this new chapter. I must admit, I didn't think that I was going to write this chapter well, unlike the previous chapters. Yet my flame got ignited once again, and I could write this chapter out well.

Please Review. Thanks for Reading.


	10. Ch 9: The Girl The Pig and The Archangel

Chapter 9: The Girl, The Pig, and the Archangel

Finally, after months of waiting, Chapter nine has arrived. Please review and Enjoy. I also have to thank Uzumaki0119 in helping me in this chapter.

* * *

Pain and Carelessness were the only emotions that Tristan felt as he emerged from the decimated rubble that once was called a hill. He honestly did not anticipate such massive and threatening speed and ferocity from Emala's single punch. Tristan knew that she would angrily retaliate after his shameless deed, yet her sudden rise to power with a single fist surprised him. Tristan simply smirked devilishly. As he stood on his feet, Tristan was instantly reminded of an important aspect concerning his sacred treasure and the second weapon that he ever wielded, ShareFlame.

' _Shit, how could I forget that I left him inside ShareFlame this whole time'_ , Tristan cursed internally. Without wasting another second, Tristan placed his hands inside his pockets and calmly began walking towards the still-angered orange haired demon. Tristan saw that her demeanor and expression had worsened than the moment they had met, and that was simply a death match between them. Well for her only. Her eyes were completely hidden by her hair, and her face was locked towards the ground.

As he emotionlessly stood right next to her, Tristan sensed that she was on the brink of unleashing all hell directly towards him. The Wolf Sin simply giggled internally. He had never underestimated her, and he knew that kind of simple, prideful mistake could cost him or anyone their lives'.

Unexpectedly, Tristan began hearing small, slow gasps of air coming from Emala. She was beginning to calm down. Taking advantage of the moment, Tristan placed two fingers into his mouth. Emala turned and stared towards him confused. Suddenly, a whistle like sound dispersed from Tristan's fingers. In that instant, ShareFlame Pillow began opening and instantly, a green furred dog-like creature covered in scars emerged from the pillow's door and began sucking in air while having his tongue out.

' _A black hound_?', Emala thought disappointedly.

"Oslo, sorry for keeping you inside there for that lo- ", Tristan incompletely apologized. He was tackled completely to the ground by Oslo. The black hound placed his tongue on Tristan's face and started to lick him repeatedly.

"Oslo, stop", Tristan giggled as he tried to get him right off him. Emala could only stare with a surprised demeanor. With a small sigh, Emala folded her arms and faked a small cough in an attempt to catch the attention of both Tristan and Oslo, which worked. Once they heard the faint sound from her, Tristan and Oslo both turned their stares upon the disappointed demon.

"Don't mind me interrupting you two, but who the hell is he?", Emala asked.

"This is Oslo, a black hound from the Fairy Realm, he used to belong to the Sin of Sloth, King, but after he returned to resume his job as the Fairy King, Oslo decided to join me in my missions", Tristan simply stated.

"Um okay, why was a black hound inside your weapon?", Emala questioned and continued, "Adding to question, how did that black hound breathe inside your weapon at all?" But to her surprise, Tristan calmly shrugged.

"Magic, I guess", Tristan simply stated. Suddenly, Oslo moved away from Tristan and slowly began to sniff the area where Emala stood.

"Oslo, what's wrong- ", Tristan questioned incompletely. Shockingly, Oslo began transforming from his usual harmless appearance into ravaging behemoth. When he finally grew to the point that he towered both Tristan and Emala, Oslo roared and placed himself into a stealth, offensive position.

Emala instantly knew who was his target and why was he in such berserk position. She was his target. _Hmm, the mutt must have sniffed my scent the moment he moved away from the Sin_ , she thought. Emala knew it would be simply easy to just rip the hound into two, yet she knew that Tristan would interfere to stop her. Now that Emala thought about it, Tristan never did look like the killing type of person. That would be her only advantage if they both ever chose to fight again.

Just before Oslo could make a move, Tristan instantly appeared in front of both the black hound and Emala. Emala didn't react towards his sudden action, yet she could see that his expression was neither strict or angry. Tristan's expression was only calm and composed.

"Oslo, calm down she is not our enemy, we can trust her", Tristan stated. Oslo twisted his head in confusion, but humbly he began to return to his original state and bowed his head in acceptance of what Tristan ordered. Emala sighed in opposition. Seems like the Wolf Sin loved giving his trust away that easily Emala thought. That sort of friendly trait could be anyone's downfall. Yet Emala remembered that he was not a simple, ordinary anyone. She still had her doubts about him, but one fact remained. They were foes, and foes must never trust each other.

"For now,", Tristan emotionlessly added which dumbfounded both Oslo and Emala. Oslo rapidly began to shake his head and sniff roughly in irritation. His newest master and companion that he knew for over fourteen years have placed their lives on the line for just blindly trusting an incredibly, high ranking demon female adolescent.

' _Hmm, guess I underestimated him, he truly thinks of every little possibility. Now I know he has his doubts about. Well, can anyone blame him',_ Emala assumed?

"Oslo, you judged her by her clan, please old pal sense her and you will know who she is", Tristan happily stated. Emala grew lightly bewildered by his surprising, strange comment. Oslo slowly nodded. The black hound commenced to slowly walk towards her while at the same time questioning himself why he is obeying such request. The moment Oslo reaches Emala at a safe distance, he begins to sniff her completely, and instantly Oslo's pupils widen in shock of knowing who she is.

Emala senses Oslo's stunned demeanor and smirks victoriously. The mutt had finally understood his humble level in deference to her's. But Suddenly, Oslo rapidly jumped on top of Emala causing the loss of her balance and began falling into the ground of the earth. The moment her skin would once again meet the rough terrain of Britannia, ShareFlame Pillow appeared before Emala and kept her body safe from the tumble caused by Oslo. When her back touched the smooth, soft texture of ShareFlame, Emala anticipated that the foolish mutt found some speck bravery to jump on her in an attacking way, but questionable, Oslo remained calm and wagged his tail as if he were happy. The Commandment of Adultery stared towards the black hound in confusion.

Without wasting another speck of time, Oslo began to lick Emala's face in a happy, friendly gesture. Tristan began to giggle and laugh.

"Seems like Oslo likes you Emala", Tristan jested.

"Shut…Shut up!", Emala lightly shouted while she swiftly removed Oslo from her presence, "And who gave you the right to use my name freely in such way?" Tristan twisted his head sideways while wearing a lightly smiling poker face.

"Well we did agree to call each other by our names after all", Tristan explains while placing his hands behind his head.

"T-True", Emala hesitantly admits while placing her right hand on her left arm and exposes two reddened blushes on her cheeks. Emala's soul and mind could not stand this anymore. Why was he treating her with such outmost kindness and manner? He treated her as if she meant all of Britannia to him, and wished only to be with her. Why? They just simply met and he still shows care and compassion towards her. Emala had grown enough of this it was time for the Wolf Sin of Hate to start giving her answers.

Tristan smiled blushingly.

"Well I think we should continue unto Stigma, come on, Oslo", Tristan specified while Oslo began walking towards Tristan.

"Wait", Emala quickly stated from behind. Without second doubting himself, Tristan calmly turned his gaze upon the confused Commandment.

"Yes?", Tristan happily inquired.

" **Why are you being so compassionate with me, I am your enemy and rival in power, yet you protect me, help me, nurse me, kissed me, and most of all trust me while we just met hours ago; and I know nothing about you and the same position with you to me** ", Emala unapologetically, darkly questions while her demon mark emerges and rages like a ravaging monster, " **So why do you give a fuck about me**?"

Tristan remained quiet and lowered his head which instantly caused his hair to hide his blue pupils. Suddenly, two small droplets of water slowly moved themselves down on either side of his face. Oslo moaned sorrowfully for his companion.

Emala was dead stunned. Was he, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins crying, and most of all it was only for her unpretentious inquiry that she continually kept questioning. It felt as if he couldn't take much more of her constant interrogation of this same matter. Now that she thought about, the last moment that she had asked this same question unto him, she surprisingly sensed a constant, deep depressed sorrow that desired its only everlasting peace. A small part of Emala felt a bit of guilt and desired to at least comfort him which she instantly questioned herself for such strange longing.

Using his right arm, Tristan swiftly brushed the loose tears from his eyes, and promptly a sad smile dominated his expression.

"Because I care about you, I knew you even though you may doubt honest words from my heart, but I promise you even if my very soul was to be destroyed I will protect and save you from destined fate", Tristan passionately confesses. Emala is blushingly dumbfounded by his noble, dear, warming, cherishing words of promise for salvation.

' _Destined fate? What is he talking about',_ Emala blushingly thinks. Before Emala could question him, Tristan continued to speak and his newest confession was more heart striking.

" _ **I'M A HATEFUL SIN AND ARCHANGEL, SO I FOOLISHLY ATTEMPT TO GAIN FORGIVENESS FOR MY FAULTS, YET NOW, MY ONLY DESIRE IS PROTECT MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, MY COMRADES, MY CREATIONS, MY PROMISES, AND YOU, MY DEAR**_ ", Tristan lovingly and finally finishes.

For the first time her life, Emala was speechless. His so-called _confession_ bewildered her while her cheeks grew warm from his words.

' _Destined fate'?..._

' _Archangel'?..._

' _Save me'?..._

Did he know something that she didn't?

After he finished his latest statement, Tristan silently turned around and commenced walking towards the direction for Stigma no wishing to say something that he knew he would dearly regret. Oslo began following from behind.

"Come, we must journey to the Fairy King's Forest", Tristan only says calling upon ShareFlame to his side while remaining in pillow form. Sighing, Emala obliges. And begins to slowly walk behind him. Emala could not believe or comprehend his words, but she did realize one thing. He carries a massive burden of guilt over unknown decisions and a dark cloud that hides his true emotions and spirit.

* * *

"Amazing", Elizabeth says as she stares upon the green energy like dimension that Tristan had placed them in.

"Have to admit quite impressive", Gloxinia admits, "As well as the fact the Holy Tree granted him power".

"No", Dolor states. Causing Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Gloxinia to stare upon the King of Giants.

"He lied, The Holy Tree did not give him nothing", Dolor said while crossing his arms.

"Then how could he use the weapon of the Holy Tree", Gloxinia questions.

"With my magical eye which gives me the ability to simply read people, I saw that this power was not his, but it was gifted to him by the dying breath of a young half human and fairy girl called Minalu", Dolor explains.

"Half human and half fairy", Gloxinia astonish questions.

"Minalu?", Elizabeth states.

"And that is not all", Dolor adds, "That girl also gave Tristan another gift, but for some reason, my eye couldn't see it".

"We'll just have to ask him", Meliodas simply says.

"Right", Elizabeth says while allowing a small smile to form on her lips.

"Wait, I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to keep the arrival of Tristan and Emala a secret", Gloxinia explains causing Elizabeth's expression to turn into confusion, "Think about it, The Supreme Deity, Ludociel, or even Mael will not agree to let Tristan to even breathe in Stigma".

"Gloxinia's right", Meliodas states, "Does everyone agree to keep this undisclosed until we can convince the Supreme Deity that Tristan can prove his worth in Stigma". Dolor and Gloxinia nod in agreement. Elizabeth unenthusiastically nodded. She had not anticipated the fact that her mother would maybe not have approved of Tristan. Elizabeth knew this. But he was her son, and he was her mother's eldest grandson.

Suddenly, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Dolor, and Gloxinia notices that Tristan's power suddenly beginning to vanish meaning that they had arrived in the Fairy King's Forest. Trees and grass commenced being visible until a large light caused the four of them to cover their eyes.

Meliodas was the first to see. He saw a massive, white tower like castle right in front of him and Elizabeth. He what is was and where they were.

They had arrived at Stigma right in front of the Grace of Light.

Dolor and Gloxinia began to open their eyes to where they had arrived. Few Goddesses, Giants, and Fairies noticed their arrival while others minded their own business.

"Hey what took you so long", a male voice from behind stated. He had light, flat blonde hair with apple colored eyes. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and yellow pants and wielded a small sword on the back of his body. His face and body structure were identical to Ban and Jack.

"Rou, apologies, we had two very unexpecting companions that traveled with us", Meliodas happily explained.

"Companions?", Rou questions, "I don't see anyone besides you, Elizabeth, Dolor, and Gloxinia, Meliodas".

"They said they will catch up with us", Meliodas explained.

"How intriguing, then wouldn't mind informing me of these companions, you lowly demon", another male voice declared from behind. Meliodas stilled from the origin of the intruding voice. He had two large wings with two small wings holding themselves highly. He adorned a traditional goddess armor with sun symbols on each shoulder blades and a set of robes hiding his left side. His eyes were closed, and he had long black hair that reached his waist. His face was calm, but with monstrous hate for Meliodas. It was the Four Archangels', Ludociel. Standing right behind him, was a female goddess that had shoulder sized, pink hair with large breasts and wore a long white cloth with goddess gauntlets. It was Ludociel's cowardly assistant, Divine Lance Corporal, Nerobasta.

"Ludociel, don't you dare denounce Meliodas as low, he has far proved himself more than enough in front of all of us", Elizabeth retorted.

"Lady Elizabeth, can't you understand this is the demon king's own eldest, traitorous son who is far below our and your class", Nerobasta evoked causing Elizabeth's left eye to shed a tear.

"That's enough, Nerobasta", Ludociel lightly scolds.

"Apologies, Lord Ludociel", Nerobasta says and bows apologetically.

"Class?", Elizabeth states angrily. Before Elizabeth could say anything more, she felt Meliodas' hand comfort her shoulder.

"It's alright, Elizabeth", he only stated and smiled warmly.

Suddenly, Meliodas' comforting hand was entrapped by a sphere of light and exploded causing the blood to fall upon Meliodas and Elizabeth face and clothes. Elizabeth, Rou, Dolor, and Gloxinia were stunned by the unexpected act.

" **Ark** ", Ludociel calmly stated, "Thine foolish and defiled soul, does thou believeth that you have received the authority or privilege to touch Lady Elizabeth?" Meliodas remained calm and refused to unleash his wrath upon the Archangel for Elizabeth's sake.

"You may have betrayed you brethren for her life, but you will never ever have her", Ludociel coldly stated while he began to walk away. Just before he touched the stairs of the Grace of Light, a large white wing stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you ever again use your magic against my lover", Elizabeth darkly threatened.

"Lover?", Ludociel practically mocked, "Foolish princess do you honestly believe that I alone disapprove of your relationship with that demon filth, no, even your very brother, her majesty, and mother, and the rest of the royal family believes you to be the ultimate disgrace that has ever been born into the Goddess Clan". Elizabeth begins to waver little but still stands strong against Ludociel to protect Meliodas' honor.

"I know all this, but I will still not allow your unmistakable pride and hate hurt Meliodas any further", Elizabeth declares hearty.

"Elizabeth", Meliodas says.

"As you wish, also a word of advice, I overheard your little talk with Meliodas a few days ago, do you honestly believe that your mother would allow your joining", Ludociel says, "Or do I have to remind you what her majesty has promised to do if you were to have children?" Elizabeth's eyes grew with hurt and sorrow.

"She promised to end the lives' of any children you would have with Meliodas", Ludociel unapologetically declared. Meliodas' eyes widen by this realization.

"Lucky, poor little hybrid shits", Ludociel happily mocked. Suddenly, Elizabeth's power roared viciously causing Ludociel to cover his face.

" **I will not let you demean my son, Tristan, with such evil words** ", Elizabeth asserts but suddenly her eyes widen by the sudden realization of what she had suddenly stated. Ludociel's expression turns into complete confusion and authority. Nerobasta's face turns into complete surprise and fear from Elizabeth's statement and Ludociel's instant change of character. Meliodas, Dolor, and Gloxinia's faces turned into complete worry now that Ludociel had learned the truth.

" **Son**?", Ludociel questions darkly as stared down towards Elizabeth, " **Who is this Tristan, Lady Elizabeth**?"

* * *

Two Hours had passed. Tristan, Oslo, and Emala were still halfway traveling to the Fairy King's Forest. Oslo had decided to ride on top of Tristan's head and back. Tristan had not spoken in the entire journey after finishing his passionate yet sad statement. But he once again a smile crossed his face. Emala had not spoken as well. His words taken a toll on her spirit. She kept asking herself internally why did he say that? The memory of his words still rebounded inside her mind.

' _I knew you even though you may doubt honest words from my heart'._

' _AND YOU, MY DEAR'._

' _He called me my dear as if he loved me and he knew, but it feels like he kept this hidden and locked away for minutes or hours',_ Emala analyzed. He was a complete mystery to her. She couldn't leave this alone. Emala needed answers.

' _Maybe Oslo would be willing to give me the truth behind Tristan's words',_ Emala thought

But before she'd continue her train of thoughts, Emala began to feel her stomach to grumble with hunger. Oh, yes dinner. She hadn't had breakfast, lunch, or dinner for over twelve hours already. She needed something badly. But there was the only problem. There wasn't any human towns or villages nearby for food, and she knew that she and Tristan were in the middle of nowhere. There was only one option and that was Tristan.

"Tristan", Emala called from behind. Tristan calmly turned around to look at Emala while a smirk filled his expression.

"Yes", he said politely. Emala noticed that his sad tone from earlier remained.

"I think its best if we stop and hunt for something to eat and rest for a bit", she said calmly. But before Tristan had the chance to respond, ShareFlame Pillow began to go berserk.

"Sin what's going on?", Emala questioned while Tristan became surprised, but he knew the cause for this.

"Nothing much, this happens when I store something over ten thousand pounds, but the question right now is who's inside?", Tristan simply stated.

The moment he finished speaking, ShareFlame rapidly opened without Tristan's permission and a massive smoke erupted around the area causing Oslo to cover his face except for Tristan and Emala. When the smoke began to clear, a massive figure in the shape of pig was formed. The pig-shaped figure was leaf colored green carrying over its head a building in the shape of a light brown ale mug with an outside patio, adorned with bushes, trees, and tables, entitled Boar Hat. Tristan was happily shocked.

"Mama Hawk!", Tristan called cheerfully. Mama Hawk snorted when she heard the voice of Tristan and began to dig underground until the Boar Hat was the only figure visible.

"Mama Hawk?", Emala questions confused.

"Yes, Mama Hawk is the Boar Hat's transporter", Tristan explained. Instantly, the Boar Hat's main door opened and pink pig with a Balor's magical eye equipped to his left ear. It was Hawk.

"TRISTAN!", the pig shouts out happily as he ran towards him, and began pulling on Tristan's pants, "I'm so relieved to see you, I don't think I could've handled another day inside that wretched weapon of yours".

"Oh, hi Oslo", Hawk says as he turns towards the black hound.

"Ruff", Oslo barks in return.

"Pork, what were you doing inside ShareFlame?", Tristan poker faced questioned.

"Pork!", Hawk angrily retorted as the pig felt a blood vessel pounding on the side of his head.

"Big Brother!", a young female voice yelled from the door. She had long silver hair with blonde highlights, blue cerulean eyes, and four small pure, white wings. She wore a light green dress that reached to her feet, transparent, yellow small shoes, and pink fabric tied as a bow around her waist. It was Lena, Tristan's youngest sister.

Lena ran towards her older, dear brother while carrying a golden, yellow stuffed lion with button red button eyes and a black mane. The moment she reached Tristan, Lena jumped as high as she could and hugged Tristan.

"Big Brother, how much I missed you", Lena said happily as tears fell upon her face and Tristan's clothes.

"I missed you as well, little sister", Tristan warmly said as he hugged Lena, "But how could you be here?"

"Long story, we'll tell it to you later", Hawk says, "Besides the only ones to come were me, Lena, Mama Hawk, and Go- ", Hawk incompletely states when he looks upon Emala who is calmly watching Tristan and them embracing and welcoming each other.

' _Emala',_ Hawk sadly thinks looks towards Tristan.

"Tristan, you didn't say that you would have a date crashing in as well", Hawk jokingly says and heads towards the Boar Hat's entrance. This makes Tristan blush and Emala's whole face redden. Lena quickly releases her older brother from their hug and makes her way towards the Commandment. Tristan watches from behind, curious on how this will turn out.

Lena halts when she's a few feet close to Emala and smiles innocently. Emala recomposes her expression and decides to at least smile for Tristan's sister.

"Hi, my name is Lenarune, but everyone calls me Lena for short", Lena cheerfully introduces herself. Emala sighs.

"Hi, my name is Emala", Emala coolly stated. Lena happily smirks.

"Are you my Big Brother's Lover", Lena innocently asks.

"What?!", Emala rosily questions. Tristan whole face turns completely red from Lena's response. Emala softly inhales and exhales.

"No, I am not, that would be completely stupid", Emala coolly states.

"Oh, but you should, my big brother is a really good cook, made his very own ale for the tavern, and he is known as a title I heard my mommy and daddy say a few weeks ago", Lena states. Tristan's eyes and expression becomes dead frozen. Emala was a bit stunned. By the time they had been together, she had seen almost every expression he could, but this one was a first.

"You mean the title, the Dominant Being, right?", Emala asks.

"No, that title is **weak** compared to Tristan's original title", Lena responds. Emala was surprised. The Demon Clan knew Tristan as this title and it brought great fear unto them for just hearing, and now this little girl is telling her that this such title compared to Tristan's original title was weak.

"Alright, you wouldn't mind telling me, Lena", Emala asked.

"Tristan, as my parents stated, was known as the legendary Jut- ", Lena incompletely says. Tristan covered Lena's mouth with his hand.

"Lena, please would you go inside with Hawk", Tristan softly yet depressingly says. Lena calmly nods and heads towards the door as well. Lena recognized this sad tone of Tristan before, and she knew it would be best to follow her brother's instructions.

"Ok", Lena says and disappears into the Boar Hat. When her sister finally enters the Boar Hat, Tristan recomposes his expression and a small sad smile formed on his face. A small part of Emala became concerned which she found surprising of herself. The same depressed, anguishing smile of his returned.

"Emala, what does your appetite desire", Tristan questioned.

"Excuse me?", Emala enquired.

"You were hungry remember, I'll cook you something delicious", Tristan offered. Emala blushes and sighs.

"Alright, thank you", Emala thanks and adds, "I would like a honey braized steak with Bernia Ale".

"Ok coming right up", Tristan now happily states and calmly walks to the Boar Hat.

"Tristan", Emala calls from behind. Tristan halts but refuses to look back at her.

"Yes, Emala", Tristan simply says.

"Earlier, when you said that you'll save me from destined fate what did you actually mean", Emala questions as her cheeks bloom red.

"Nothing. It was simply nothing", Tristan says while he put his hands inside his pockets. Emala roughly laments seeing that it would be almost impossible to get the truth from Tristan.

"But, I will tell you this", Tristan reluctantly states, " **I will keep my promise that I made with you and protect you until I can find a way to free you** , **Emala** ".

"Promise?", Emala unbelievably states.

' _What promise_?'

Suddenly, Emala felt a massive pain emerge inside her head and heart. The pain was so intense that it caused Emala to fall upon her knees and let out a massive cry. Tristan quickly turned and became horrified.

"Emala, what's wrong!", Tristan restlessly questioned as he ran towards her. Tristan knelt one knee down and held her at bridal form. Tristan kept calling her, but to no avail. Emala could not hear him.

Instantly, Emala opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She was in the middle of a pitch-dark area.

"I think I'm conscious inside my own mind", Emala told herself.

Suddenly, Tristan's voice echoed around her mind.

" **I…I promise** **you, Emala that I will free you from this",** Tristan sorrowfully stated.

Emala was bewildered.

"Save me from what?", Emala said, but instantly another male voice echoed as well. She knew this voice. It was Karat's.

" **Tristan, don't worry I'll keep her safe until you can do something about Grandfather before Emala's time runs out** ", Karat stated.

' _My time_ '.

Unexpectedly a red-purple light formed around causing Emala to cover her eyes. When she allowed her vision to take place again, Emala noticed that she was levitating over a mountaintop full of grass and rose blossoms. In the middle of the beautiful mountain sat a young teenaged girl. She had half back long, orange, wild hair, and she wore a light purple, pink sleeveless Boar Hat waitress uniform that reached her stomach adorned with yellow, circular buttons. She also wore a silk, yellow cloth on the neck of her uniform, and wore on her right leg a dark second skin leg lace and wore silver yellow and dark pink heels. The young teenager turned her head towards the beautiful sky filled with many colors of the sunset. Emala grew pale. The girl was Emala herself but four years younger.

"You sure took you time", younger Emala stated happily as she pressed her hands together.

"Yeah, I know sorry", a male voice declared near younger Emala. Emala turned her head towards the masculine voice and her expression turned into complete shock. It was Tristan younger and a bit shorter as well. He wore a yellow sleeveless, leather coat adorned with a large collar with four stared spiral buttons and symbols. The back his coat stood proudly upward in spiral position, and held a symbol of a sun surrounded by the sides of large crescent moon. Tristan also adorned long green leather pants with yellow shoes to brighten his green pants and yellow coat which easily showed his muscular physique. On Tristan's left side, he wielded two katanas. One was with a green handle while the other was with an orange handle making an x formation. But what was most shocking to Emala was his face and wings. Tristan's wings were colored red as blood, and his face held a demon mark that was also blood red on the left side of his face. Emala was surprised. Never had she seen red wings or a red demon mark, and never did she remember this.

"So were you willing to let a lady like me wait", past Emala pleasantly questioned with a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, there are times when my duties as the Leader of the Four Archangels comes first, but you will always be my first one to come, Emala, my love", Tristan passionately declared.


	11. Ch 10: Jutusai

Chapter 10: Jutusai

 _ **Please do enjoy. This is by far my largest chapter that I have written ever. Also, I know left many of you, faithful viewers, questioning my previous chapter of this story with why did write it in that certain perspective and way. Well, to be honest, I carefully planned the whole story out piece by piece, word by word, fight by fight. One last thing, I decided that instead of choosing which goes first, I'm allowing you readers to choose whether if you'd like to read first either Jack's sin gaiden or Tristan's sin gaiden. Review Tristan if you would like read first Wolf's Sin of Hate's backstory or Jack for the Coyote's Sin of Revenge backstory. Enjoy this chapter. Also, I would like to thank Uzumaki0119 from Wattpad once again for the new cover and this chapter, and Galfridus for also helping me with this chapter as well.**_

* * *

Irritation and impatience were all that Karat's spirit could feel as he stared outwards from the window of his father and mother's castle. Two hours had passed, yet that damned Melascula wasn't finished with the fucking time vortex. This senseless waste of time depending on that demon serpent made his insides hunger for a bit of destruction.

" **When** **the hell will she be finished with that damn portal,"** Karat darkly stated and continued to speak something unrelating to the source of his anger, "You had better protect her, I kept your little fucking secret for over four years since the last days of the DemoGodda War for her sake, so you better not screw it up, Tristan, or should I say **Jutusai The Creator, King of the Spiritual Realm**."

After Karat was finished speaking, out of nowhere, an unimaginable painful sense made its way through Karat's senses. His eyes widened. He knew what this sensation was, but Karat couldn't believe it.

" **That Bastard**!" Karat stated, " **He trigged part of her memory**!"

In his sudden burst of anger, The Commandment of Loyalty fiercely punched the window causing large amounts of dusty air to surface the area around him. When the air cleared, Karat noticed that not only was the window completely obliterated, the whole wall including houses' roofs from a forty feet distance was also gone.

"What's the meaning of this", a familiar male voice questioned calmly from behind. He had the same hairstyle as Karat, light colored eyes, and was shorter than the fellow Ten Commandment. Karat knew whose voice it belonged to; it was none other than his younger brother, Zane.

"Karat, are you alright?" Zane asked. He had seen his eldest sibling throw ferocious fits before, yet this time it was completely different. He sensed wrath and unnormal fury residing inside his brother. Zane understood that he had to calm the ravaging Leviathan before Karat decides to abolish everything inside their home.

" **Zane, get the fuck out of here before I beat the breathing shit out of you** ," Karat viciously ordered. Zane's expression tensed.

"Brother, you need to calm down, this isn't like you," the younger sibling calmly stated attempting to pacify his older brother, "After all you were awarded the title as **The Retributioner** by the Demon King, so I beseech you dear brother, the Retributioner I know would never lower himself to act in such senseless fury."

" **Word of advice younger brother, it is unwise to attempt to quell the wrath of an angered dragon** ," Karat darkly says.

"Quite true, but there are times when the incensed dragon is brought down by its own rage," Zane countered. Karat was left emotionlessly speechless but refused to allow his brother to witness his reaction. Zane smirks.

"Karat," a female voice stated from behind the two brothers. She wore silk, orange, dress with a demon symbol on the center. She had long light blonde hair tied into a braid. Her face was patient and calm. It was none other than Zeldris's mate and wife, Gelda.

"Mother, apologies for my sudden outburst," Karat apologies while turning to the hole he created. Instantly, Karat raised his three fingers and instantly an orange orbiting magical aura appeared around his fingers.

" **Miracle Touch, Leviathan,"** Karat stated and instantly the orange aura enlarged massively around the wall and the roofs of the damaged homes. Instantly, a large light sparked causing Gelda and Zane to cover their eyes. Seconds later, Zane and Gelda opened their eyes and saw that all of Karat's destruction was seamlessly mended. Gelda smiled.

"Thank you, my dear son," Gelda happily stated.

"Sure," Karat simply stated and turned towards Zane, "Brother, go fetch the other Ten Commandments, I have to address them with a very important discussion and fetch the newest group of the Demon Clan, The Twelve Apostles as well".

"Alright," Zane answered as quickly walked away without another word. After his younger brother left, Karat turned his gaze towards his mother.

"I must get going, Mother," he says and begins to pace away.

"Karat, be careful, and please don't let your rivalry against Tristan cloud your judgment," Gelda finally states.

"Of course, mother," he says as he disappears through the massive doors of the chamber.

* * *

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden, Monspiet," Derriere says as she sees her mate staring through the massive thirty-foot glass window.

"Nothing, really, to be honest with you, I believe that our eldest daughter will be ok with Tristan," the former Commandment says.

"Excuse me?" Derriere says in astonishment, "What made you think such absurdity?" Monspiet calmly turns around to see the Commandment of Purity

"Derriere, I know you're are not one for secrets, and I know you may even have the thought and completely possible consideration to punch the very soul out me in the next twenty minutes, but would you like to know the truth?" he stated as Monspiet began to traditionally play with his mustache. Derriere sighs.

"Judging by your words and tone, I can tell I'm not going to like where this is going, but nevertheless fine spill the damn beans," she stated while crossing her arms.

"Alright, it all began twelve years ago."

* * *

"Will she be fine, Tristan?" Hawk stated as he looked upon Wolf's Sin of Hate who was staring towards an unconscious Emala that was resting on Tristan's king-sized bed.

"Yes, she'll be fine, but I was such a fool for saying too much that would cause her to begin remembering small particles of her past," Tristan stated as he depressingly held onto Emala's right hand, "If I only could…"

"I understand how you feel, but you can't change the past, you Pig Bastard," Hawk sadly stated and chose to exit Tristan's room until he was interrupted by a familiar man in a wheelchair.

"Idiot Disciple, haven't I taught you to never lose faith in someone you love," Gowther calmly stated.

"Master," Tristan shockingly stated. Suddenly, Gowther turned his complete attention and gaze unto the Captain of the Leftovers.

"Sir Hawk, won't you be giving me some privacy with my idiot pupil?" Gowther questioned.

"Sure, besides I need to check on Lena and the other two lovebirds," Hawk lastly stated and walked away without saying another word. After Hawk left, Gowther began moving closer to Tristan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tristan, it's been almost two years since I've seen you, and you and your power has developed even greater, yet the obvious fact remains," Gowther instantly says with discontent.

"You only possess sixty percent of your original power level and in addition to that you had chosen to divide your red demon mark causing you to lose your stability in keeping your ruthlessness and power in check," the elderly demon says.

"As well as, the inability for your wings to heal and grow to their original size and color is a most dangerous risk if you were to ever go up against the Ten Commandments, Mael, or even the Demon King in this era," Gowther explains. Tristan nodded acknowledgment.

"I know, but I just don't want to remember the pain from four years ago during the last days of the DemoGodda War," Tristan sadly states.

" **Enough of that** ," Gowther chastises darkly causing the depressed sin and archangel to look upon his mentor in surprise.

"What happened to the legendary **god of creativity and death** that I once knew?"

"What happened to the great **Spirit King** **and Creator of the Spirit Clan** , **Jutusai** that I fully helped to nurture?" Gowther questioned, "Remember you were born with two great names, my dear idiot disciple."

"Your parents named you Tristan while I, your master, and your grandmother, the Supreme Deity, named you by Jutusai," Gowther happily stated trying to comfort his former pupil.

Tristan's expression began to grow happily, but the sadness was still there.

"Master, thank you," Tristan stated, "But I must ask why did you truly come all this way just to see me, and please don't give me the old writing a book about me bullshit".

Gowther closed his eyes and giggled. Suddenly, his expression rapidly turned into total sorrow which dumbfounded the former archangel.

"I simply wanted to spend the time I had left with my idiot disciple," Gowther says, causing Tristan's eyes to widen, and he went on to say, "Tristan, I'm dying."

* * *

"Hawk, do you know where Aster is?" Lena questioned as she peacefully sat on one of the stools of the tavern.

"I'd bet he's outside with that girlfriend of his," Hawk annoyingly answered as cleaned the floors of the Boar Hat with his tongue.

' _Man, am I getting double scraps for this_ ,' Hawk thought victoriously.

"Alright I'm going to check on them," Lena happily stated as she jumped off the stool and quickly walked towards the door of the Boar Hat.

"Ok, but be careful!" Hawk yelled from behind, but Lena was already running out of the tavern not heeding Hawk's warning. Hawk sighed.

"Why is it that I must be the dad at times, it supposed to be that pervert pig bastard, Meliodas's job," Hawk stated as headed upstairs.

Lena calmly walked through the calm meadow full of dandelions and roses trying to find her other older brother and his secret lover. It took a few minutes, but finally, the little hybrid girl found them both near a high cliff staring towards the sunset.

Lena smirked. Aster was third child of Meliodas and Elizabeth. He possessed a powerful strong physique like his brother and father, blue cerulean eyes, and inherited the same hairstyle as his father but it was blonde hair with silver highlights. Aster wore a red sleeveless coat that resembled his father's coat during his time as a commandment with a high collar, but it adorned four stared spiral buttons and symbols on the back. He wore long leather red pants that went well with his coat and wielded a massive left spiral board sword that reached more than nine feet positioned upwards next to him.

"Aster, Gera!" Lena called from behind and ran towards her older brother. Aster and the woman named Gera, who had the same age as him, turned around to see the little four-year-old girl run towards them.

"Hmm Aster seems like your little sister wants to join our view of the sunset," Gera stated smiling. Gera was a young, beautiful adolescent who was three inches taller than Aster. She had long flat pink hair with dark green highlights that reached waist. Gera's expression was calm, smiling, and resembled her brother Kairo and mother. Yes, she was the daughter of the original Ten Commandments' of Faith, Melascula. But unlike her mother and brother, Gera did not possess any snakelike aspect or serpent transformation, and she allowed her to forward bangs to reach her eyes, unlike Melascula. In addition to her difference to her mother, Gera was more into strength than magic just like her father and wielded a seven-foot blue, razor steel, sharp fan with the Demon Clan's symbol on the center. Gera's taste for clothes was shameless as Derriere's. She wore nothing but a black bra with green flames and short black leather pants with dark green high heels. Her Demon Mark, which was in the shape of the head of a trident, was located on her left shoulder.

"Lena, go back to the Boar Hat, I and Gera would like to enjoy this time for ourselves," Aster stated causing Lena to stop and stare towards him innocently.

"But Brother I want to be with you two," Lena begged sadly. Just before he could answer her sister's vain plea, Gera placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Aster, she could come sit with us if she likes, I honestly don't mind," Gera stated. Lena's expression instantly grew happily after Gera's statement. Aster sighed.

"Alright if it's fine with you, Lena come, you can sit between the both of us," Aster calmly ordered.

"Yippee, thank you brother and future sister in law," Lena happily says causing Gera and Aster to blush rosily red.

* * *

"Karat, what is it that you wished to speak to us about," Galahad stated as he crossed his arms while the rest of Ten Commandments alongside four of the Twelve Apostles. The leader of the Twelve Apostles was Meliodiel. He had wild silver-pale blue hair with blonde highlights, red cherry-blue eyes and his hairstyle resembled Meliodas' and Tristan. He had a strong muscular physique wore a coat similar to Zeldris and Karat, but it possessed a light yellow color.

The second member was a young adolescent girl that resembled Emala and had wild purple hair that reached half of her back. She wore no clothes only her darkness covered her feminine areas. Her name was Yulinau Next to her was a tall young man who had orange hair with purple highlights. He resembled Monspiet who wore a leather purple sleeveless coat adorning a high collar. His name was Motaynan. Yulinau and Motaynan were Emala's younger sister and brother.

The last of the apostles who was standing next to Meliodiel was a young female goddess who resembled Elizabeth by face, body, and wings, but had long blonde-silver hair and wore a black and white battle dress that reached to her feet. All thirteen of them gazed upon Karat awaiting his declaration.

"I've called you all to discuss Tristan," Karat stated. Meliodiel's face grew tensed from hearing Tristan's name. The goddess, that looked like Elizabeth, called Yealiz tried to comfort the apostle by holding his hand warmly.

"It's ok Meliodiel, my love," Yealiz warmly stated. Meliodiel turned towards her and smiled sadly.

"Karat, why do we have to discuss the Dominant Being, we already know we have a chance against him and the sins thanks to Emala," Lyla says in disrespect and proudly, "So what's the point?" Karat's expression grows angry from his cousin's complete underestimation of Tristan.

" **I'll tell you fucking why, Lyla** , "Karat angrily began, " **That so-called Dominant Being title was simply a bullshit alias created by the Demon King and Supreme Deity and given to the legendary Jutusai the Creator, Tristan, King of the Spirit Clan, so tell me dear cousin why isn't it the point to not talk about Tristan?"**

Lyla, the rest of the Ten Commandments, and Yulinau and Motaynan were dead frozen in shock from Karat's sudden revelation. Meliodiel and Yealiz weren't surprised and simply tried to remain calm.

"J-J-Jutusai?" Merka stated frightenedly stuttered.

"The very same," Karat stated, "And the reason why I called this meeting into motion was to talk about that we will maybe come across the highest group of the Spirit Clan; the nine who were created and serve under the Jutusai called **The** **Nine Divine Fruits** who we the Ten Commandments and the Twelve Apostles must be truly wary of them." Meliodiel remains emotionless towards this.

" **The Nine Divine Fruits**!," Kairo states angrily to the point that his darkness roars violently across the room. Karat calmly sighs.

"That's enough Kairo, I know that you were humiliated and defeated during the DemoGodda War by the Holy Fruit of Love, **Gesniel,"** Karat stated which only caused Kairo's blood to boil even more, "But right now keep your cool, you'll have your chance of maybe fighting him soon." Kairo sighs and begins to calm down. Karat stared disappointedly at his childhood friend. Kairo has always been one to prefer remaining calm, but when the source of their conversation turned towards the Patriarch Fruit, Gesniel, the Commandment of Loyalty knew that things were going to get ugly.

"Karat," Meliodiel calls causing the demon-vampire hybrid to shake his thoughts away and turned to see the leader of the apostles.

"What is Meliodiel?"

"If you don't mind I'll be excusing myself from this meeting," Meliodiel poker-faced says while placing his arms behind his head.

"Fine, you can go Meliodiel," Karat politely responds understanding Meliodiel's emotional state. Without another word, Meliodiel turns around and heads towards the door of the room while Yealiz follows her lover from behind.

"Alright then, let us continue our consultation about Tristan", Karat finally states as he strictly crosses his arms.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the Light of Grace..._**

Elizabeth slowly wept in shame as she stared down towards the floor while Ludociel and Nerobasta looked upon the young goddess princess with shock and undeniable killing intent in Ludociel's expression.

The moment Elizabeth intentionally revealed Tristan's status to the Archangel, Ludociel called upon ten elite goddess warriors, including Sariel and Tarmiel, to drag both Meliodas and Elizabeth into an interrogation. They were both questioned by the three archangels, but Meliodas and Elizabeth were able to hold their tongues. Two hours had passed and Ludociel could not successfully get the two lovers to reveal the truth of who was this Tristan, suddenly Ludociel decided to get dirty. He threatened and ordered Sariel and Tarmiel to use all of their magical power to its fullest extent, in order to, create an ark strong enough to kill Meliodas if Elizabeth did not comply to their interrogation. Sadly, Elizabeth sorrowly gave in, and revealed everything about Tristan of being from the future, his fight with Gloxinia, his power that he used to teleport them to the forest, ShareFlame, and worst of all, Elizabeth was forced to reveal Emala's presence in the past as well. Her confession left both archangels dumbfounded. After a few minutes of silence, Ludociel recomposed himself and turned towards the other two archangels.

"Hmph, I will not tolerate this hybrid or his fellow female Ten Commandments to even continue breathing on Britannia's soil any longer, Sariel, Tarmiel, prepare all the troops we have currently inside Stigma, we will destroy this Seven Deadly Sins' Tristan even if he is Lady Elizabeth's own son," Ludociel declared heartlessly.

"NOOOO!" Meliodas roared in retaliation causing his demon mark to be present on his forehead.

"But Lord Ludociel this Tristan is Lady's Elizabeth's very own offspring; therefore, he is a goddess just like us," Tarmiel stated trying to defend and protect Elizabeth's son.

"He is also a half demon as well, Tarmiel, and I advise you to burn that into your memory," Ludociel counters causing the three-headed archangel to begin losing his debate of words against the superior Ludociel.

"That may be true, Sir, yet wouldn't it be considered treason in the future to ruthlessly plan the end of one from the Goddess Clan's Royal family who not to mention is technically her highness's own future grandson," Sariel explained. Ludociel grew irritated by the fact that he had not anticipated this.

"Lord Ludociel, if I may suggest, that it would do us good if we reject any kind of firsthand judgment out and meet Lady Elizabeth's son for ourselves," Sariel added. Ludociel sighed roughly and in hesitation.

"Fine, we'll leave Stigma to meet this hybrid in one hour, " he calmly says and walks away without saying another word. After Ludociel left, Elizabeth began wiping her eyes from the cold tears and smiled thankfully.

"Sariel, Tarmiel thank you," Elizabeth stated. The two archangels smiled.

"Of course, anything for you Lady Elizabeth and besides, me and Sariel are quite interested to meet your own son," Tarmiel answered happily while Sariel nodded in acknowledgment to Tarmiel's statement.

"Thank you so much as well, Sariel and Tarmiel," Meliodas thanks happily causing the two goddesses to stare upon Meliodas blandly.

"Whatever," Tarmiel and Sariel both calmly but interestedly stated.

* * *

"You will always be my first to come, Emala, my Love," Tristan stated passionately. Emala was stunned. Tristan called her his love? What was this vision? She had never remembered or even dreamt of this moment or time. Young Emala blushingly smiled and giggled.

"Lord Jutusai, Highest Lady Emala the mountain is safe for thine meeting," A male voice stated behind Tristan. Tristan, Emala, and Young Emala turned to see the tall figure who was the owner of the interrupting voice. His face and hairstyle resembled Estarossa's, but his hair was apple red. His right was dark yellow while his left eye was closed. He was tall and had a muscular physique which was covered by green-yellow armor and light green-white robes. His armor was a mixture of Ludociel's and Meliodas's armors. The armor's shoulder blades, which had a single symbol of a moon on left and a sun on the right, and armed arms were that of Ludociel's armor, but his breastplate and legs were that of Meliodas's. The tall man's armor also adorned a long light green-white robe that covered his breastplate and right side and adorned a long yellow robe that acted as a cape on his back. The last sign that gave prestige and power to him was his angelic wings and spirit mark. He had four wings, which was two large red wings and one smaller black wing and white wing, and his green spirit mark resembled Zeldris' demon mark but on top of his right eye. It was none other than **The Nine Divine Fruits', Holy Fruit of Joy, Abeliel**.

"Thanks, Abeliel, you can return back to the Spiritual Realm, if you wish," Tristan happily and kindly thanked the Arch Fruit.

"As thou desire it, Lord Jutusai, and it is my most sincere pleasure to serve you and your lover, Highest Lady Emala, as always," Abeliel states and quietly soared to the skies.

"Lover?" Emala questioned in confusion.

After Abeliel left, Tristan began walking towards his love and seated himself next to her around the hordes of flowers. Emala smirked.

"Well, this time you took your time, Tristan," she says playfully as she rests her head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Hey, what can I say, being an archangel and ruler can really snatch away a lot of your time," Tristan responded happily.

"True," she says.

"Emala," Tristan states in apologetic tone causing Emala to stare towards the hybrid archangel.

"Once again, I'm sorry for having the Spirit Clan join the Goddesses against your clan," Tristan sadly states.

"It's alright, you didn't have much of a choice, you are your grandmother's heir and strongest warrior, and since you created the Spirit Clan, it has no choice but to obey its creator's duties and responsibilities," Emala explained.

"I know, Emala, but I still feel that my apologies will never suffice," Tristan answered, "So my continuous regrets for fighting and ending the lives of your brethren will I carry for your sak-," Tristan incompletely stated. Emala instantly, but softly grasped Tristan by his head and neck and pressed his face into her ample breasts causing Tristan to blush. Emala was rosily surprised by her vision self's unhesitant deed.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, I love you, and that is something that will never change," Young Emala passionately said. Before Emala could react towards this latest statement, the vision began to become blurry and a massive light roared causing Emala to cover her eyes.

Emala slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was resting on a warm large bed. Emala also noticed that she wore a long-sleeved, light purple sleeping dress. Emala instantly blushed.

' _That pervert, I can simply have imagined him feeling happy to change my clothes,'_ Emala thought weakly _._ She was still wary and confused by her sudden vision.

Emala's eyes traveled around the strange room and were stunned at how massive it was. The room was forty feet tall, adorning many luxuries such as a large leather, orange couch, a personal mini-bar with its own wine cabinet containing all the kinds of wines, beer, and ale from all over Britannia, a fifteen-foot personal library, and the floor was made of pure marble. Emala was surprised. This room was one of the most beautiful and furnished chambers she ever saw. Emala had to admit she envied the person owned this room. She giggled lightly at this thought. Suddenly, Emala's simple giggle turned into complete awe by a strange sword stationed on the marble floor, a massive, a thirty-seven-foot gate, and a magical presence oozing from the chamber. Emala curiously rose from the warm bed and walked towards the strange blade. She was quite impressed by the amazing craftsmanship of the weapon. The handle of the sword resembled the handle of a katana with four red spirals forming the base and the tip of the handle was shaped as a reverse spiral star with four points. Most of the blade was hidden by the floor, but Emala saw that the blade was wide as a Holy knight sword, but the shape, length, and blade format was that of a katana.

Emala also noticed that the strange sword held the same design appearance as ShareFlame with one hole appearing outside the marble ground, but instead of green and purple, the sword was colored crimson red and dark golden yellow. Emala's interest for such attractive weapon sparked, and she decided to attempt lifting the blade from the floor. She calmly positioned her hand on the handle and pulled with all her strength, but shockingly the weapon didn't even budge an inch only causing the floor around her to quake. The Commandment of Adultery was stunned, but she refused to give in. Emala called upon her Stage Seven Demon mark, and once again attempted to pull the sword from the floor. Yet, the mysterious, powerful blade held its respective place. Emala sighs in defeat and directly turns her attention towards the massive gate. The gate was pure feather white adoring twelve large or small wings positioned as dancing flames alongside sculptures of many hands in different sizes lifting themselves up to the heavens. On either side stood a statue of an alpha wolfing howling to the heavens as well alongside two floating golden, red oil lamps next to each one of the wolf statues. Lastly, on the crown of the massive gate stood a large compass with its center symbol in a spiral position and two metallic arrows like that of a clock pointing north and south, and the inside of the massive gate was completely dark green. Emala was confused. The gate's structure, design, height, and similar power was that of the Underworld's gate but its connection was with somewhere completely different from her realm. Emala was internally impressed by the beauty of the gate and of the mysterious sword. Suddenly, Emala's thoughts of the sword and gate quickly vanished by the instant reminder of her mysterious, breathtaking vision. What was all that she just saw? Her and the Wolf Sin together while she having no recollection of such scene? But what truly caught her full attention was that in her vision, her younger version confessed that she loved him? Emala's cheeks blossomed by this reminder. Before she could continue analyzing her strange dream, the door of the massive room instantly opened. The female demon turned to see who it was? It was none other than Tristan. He smiled warmly upon seeing her awakened and well. Emala suddenly blushed the moment she saw what he was wearing. The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was no longer wearing his usual blue sleeveless jacket or pants, but his attire right now composed of dark yellow long leather pants and wore a white chef's apron enfolding his muscles with no shirt under it, only possessing a dark sleeve with a green glove on his right hand. The final touches of his attire were the words decorated on his apron, stating "Boar's Hat". Tristan noticed and understood why was Emala was blushing, and he smirked playfully.

"Hey, you finally woke up," Tristan happily stated as he walked towards Emala while putting his hands in his pockets. Emala quickly recomposed her expression and calmly stared towards the happy walking sin.

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked.

"For five hours, its already night," Tristan says as he continued walking until he stopped three inches away from her.

"So, what is this place?" Emala questioned.

"Oh, this is my room in the Boar Hat," Tristan answered.

"Uhh…What?!" Emala stated in surprise. The one who owned this room, the gate and the mysterious sword was him.

"Surprised, Nishishishi," Tristan stated grinningly. Emala sighs.

"I prefer not to answer that," Emala answered. Suddenly, Emala let out a small gasp. She felt Tristan's arms lift her body up and hold her back and legs against his chest. He was once again holding her in bridal form. Emala composed herself, yet she couldn't erase the small blush on her face.

"Do you really have to carry me?" Emala asked.

"Of course, how then can I have a perfect view of your breasts that way, Nishishishi" Tristan playfully poker-faced stated. Suddenly, a large slap sound was heard and traveled all around the massive room. Tristan emotionlessly could feel a large amount of pain stinging on his reddened cheek. Emala's whole face was completely red from blush and turned her gaze towards the opposite direction.

"Sorry," Tristan apologized.

"You deserved it…you know that" Emala angrily stated.

"I know, but let me make it up to you with dinner and this," Tristan answered.

"What do you mean by this?" Emala questioned. Suddenly, Emala's lips were sealed by Tristan's in a passionate kiss. Emala easily closed her eyes while placing her arms around lustfully around Tristan's neck and chest. Suddenly, Emala realized her emotion she just felt. She released herself from her kiss and began to slowly quiver that she had fallen upon her Commandment's curse. Yet, surprisingly Emala's senses were fine and normal. She couldn't understand why she wasn't stricken for breaking her commandment.

"I blessed you if you noticed that you haven't fallen to your Commandment," Tristan happily stated.

"Huh?" she says.

"I gifted upon you immunity to your commandment, so don't worry you're ok," Tristan says. Emala remained surprised, but slowly a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you," Emala states. Tristan blushingly smiled. Suddenly, the massive gate's green aurora began to glow and a portal appeared. Tristan remained calm while Emala stared in surprise.

Unexpectedly, four figures began to appear from the green portal and stepped into Tristan's room from the gate. The first figure resembled Estarossa by hair and face, but with one eye closed. He wore green-yellow armor with a set of green-white robes and held two large red wings and two small wings, white and black. Emala recognized him from her vision. It was The Nine Arch Fruits', Abeliel. The second figure was young and his face and hair resembled that of Seven Deadly Sins' Gowther, but his hair was dark purple and his eyes were amber-green. He wore a light amber sleeveless coat that resembled Gowther's coat but with crosses instead of arrows. He also wore glasses and long green, leather pants. On his back were present six angelic wings, two large red wings, and four small pure white wings. He smiled puzzlingly and walked humbly behind Abeliel and the fourth figure. It was **The Nine Divine Fruits', Holy Fruit of Love, Gesniel**.

The third figure was a female. Her face resembled Diane's, and her hair braided into two long creamy blue pigtails, and her eyes were dark pink. She had ample breasts that were enfolded by a large innocent, pink, shoulderless dress that reached to her feet. She had two large wings black and white, wore two long green, slender gauntlets with four small wings in spiral position around it, and carried a two-foot scroll on her left hand. She wasn't a Divine Fruit, but she was of a high rank.

The fourth figure had long, flat silver-orange hair that reached her waist, her face resembled Elizabeth's, and her bangs covered her left eye which was purple. She wore a shoulderless red dress that stretched to her feet which were adorned with high heels and had a bow tied around her waist. The last thing she adorned was four large and small red wings, and a golden rose decorated with her hair.

Tristan smiled.

"Abeliel, Gesniel, Danaline, and Elia, you've made it just in time," Tristan happily stated while he placed Emala back to her feet again. Emala was stunned by the arrival of these latest newcomers.

"Of course, we've made it, it would be completely rude and wrong of us to ignore your orders, Highest Lord Jutusai," Abeliel declared politely as the portal behind them began to close.

"You don't have to be so proper, Abeliel," Tristan says.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner at the Boar Hat," Elia stated as her red wings moved proudly behind her as she moved towards Tristan. Instantly, Elia embraced Tristan warmly, while Tristan returned her hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Welcome, Elia," Tristan stated happily. Emala expression grew confused. She sensed that Tristan and this so-called Elia had a similar scent, and both shared the same silver hair color. But Emala also saw that Elia's scent was also familiar to her's which was quite surprising. Yet, Emala couldn't deny the fact that Tristan's simple gestures like his kiss and hug were that of a brother and sister, but Tristan never mentioned you had a fifth sibling? Emala simply needed to find out for herself.

"Tristan," Emala says causing Tristan or Jutusai to turn around and look at her with an emotionless smile/

"Yes?" the Sin of Hate asks as places his hands inside his co-pockets of his chef's apron.

"You never mentioned that you have another sister," Emala stated causing Elia to giggle lightly.

"Why would my **_father_** be my brother of all things," Elia innocently questioned.

Emala's expression and mind grew blank. Did she hear well? Did Elia just call Tristan by _father_?! Emala was stunned. She never expected the Wolf Sin of Hate to already have a daughter of all things. Emala lightly sighs as calmness and composure were dominant once again in her expression.

"Hey, Emala are you, Ok?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just taken a bit back by the fact that you have a daughter of all things," Emala fairly answered.

"Yeah, it's a long story for later," Tristan cheerfully says. Unexpectedly, Elia commenced walking towards the Commandment and stared at her for a few minutes. Suddenly, a small sad grin formed on Elia's expression. Emala had seen this face before. It was the same exact expression that Tristan had exposed unto her hours ago. Unexpectedly, Elia wrapped her arms around the female demon in a soft hug which caused Emala's mind to go blank.

"Hi, my name is Elia, daughter of the Wolf Sin of Hate, Tristan or Jutusai," Elia courteously addressed herself as her purple pupils made themselves even more visible. Emala remained puzzled by this paradox. Her eyes, composed face, mixed with a sample of happiness like Tristan, were the same as her.

"Um…did I say something wrong," Elia harmlessly questioned. Emala quickly recomposed herself.

"No, I was simply drifting in thought," Emala explains.

"Oh, my apologies," Elia says apologetically as she places her hands together behind her back.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Then how can you say that you were in thought while you just said that you weren't thinking anything at all?" Elia happily quizzed her. Emala sighed lightly. She truly was Tristan's daughter. Just before Emala could think or say anymore, Abeliel, Gesniel, and Danaline approached her and, to her surprise, bowed formally before her.

"Highest Lady Emala, it's a pleasure to see you," all three of them humbly stated. Emala remained calm, but her eyes still revealed surprise and sudden shock. In her vision, Abeliel had addressed her by "Highest Lady Emala". Suddenly, Tristan's voice made itself known once again.

"Abeliel, Gesniel, I have a task for both of you; Danaline remain here, I place the protection of the Spiritual Gate under your blessing," Tristan declared.

"Me?" Danaline humbly questioned as she pointed to herself innocently, "But Lord Jutusai, I'm simply a Spiritual Blessing Keeper, and I must remain faithful to my duties to Lord Abeliel as his assistant."

"Danaline, it's alright, remain here as the creator wishes it, besides your Scroll of Names cannot leave the Spiritual Gate at any moment," Abeliel stated and reminded.

"Oh, yes how could I forget," Danaline says softly.

"Alright then, back to what I was saying, Gesniel and Abeliel I want you two to travel ahead of us to Stigma and present yourselves unto the archangels on behalf of us, the Boar Hat, and the Spirit Clan," Tristan detailed.

"Lord Jutusai, when you mean the archangels, do you simply mean Ludociel?" Abeliel inquires.

"Yup," Jutusai stated and continued to say, "Convince him to allow us to reside in The Fairy King's Forest as well, because if history serves me right, there was a massive battle soon to come that destroyed most of the forest and the peak of the Grace of Light by Uncle Zeldris, understood."

"As thou command, Highest Lord Jutusai," Abeliel and Gesniel both say as they calmly walk towards the door and left without uttering another word.

"May fate guide and protect you Lord Abeliel and Lord Gesniel," Danaline says, but the two Arch Fruits were already separated from Tristan's room.

"My Creator, with your permission, may I watch over the gate from the Spiritual Realm?" Danaline asked respectfully.

"Sure, I don't truly mind just watch it and the scroll," Tristan said while putting his right hand inside his pocket.

"Will do, thank you, Highest Lord Jutusai," she retorts. Danaline instantly turned around, and once again the portal reappeared. The young spirit calmly enters the portal and closes behind her. After Danaline left, Tristan turned his direction towards his daughter and says,

"So, Elia, did you meet any cute guy during your two months stay in the Goddess Realm?" Tristan asked cheerfully.

"Of course not, father," Elia innocently states.

"Well, if you do ever have a boyfriend, and if he treats miserably and lowly, Elia, just remember that I'll be there to beat the living the fuck out of him," Tristan good-humoredly states. Emala smiles impressed. She never thought that Tristan was the classical over-protective, good-humored father. Unexpectedly, Elia clutched Tristan lightly by the ear while he himself remained in a poker face. Emala softly laughed from the embarrassing spectacle.

"Father, don't say such profane words," Elia reprimands, "Why is it that most of the times I have to act like the adult?"

"Well, because, you're better at it than me," Tristan responds emotionlessly. Elia sighs and releases her clutch on his ear.

"Father, would it be just too much to ask you to simply resist swearing," Elia beggingly asks.

"Alright, for your sake, I'll won't swear in front of you ever again," Tristan passionately states. Elia sighs in irritation. Hoping to skip the whole swearing matter and resume his kiss with Emala, Tristan began to calmly speak.

"Elia, would like to help your Uncle Aster downstairs prepare the table for dinner, and at the same time, you could talk with Master?" Tristan happily questions.

"Master Gowther is here, as well?" Elia states.

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll go downstairs, Father," Elia says as she walks towards the door of the room and softly closes the door behind her.

The instant Elia leaves, Tristan instantly grasps Emala once again and gently holds her in a bridal form. This time Emala does not gasp in surprise and calmly but rosily glares upon his blue cerulean eyes. Tristan smirks harmlessly.

"You really are enjoying holding me like this do you?" Emala quizzes.

"Yes."

"May, I question you on something?" Emala politely asks. Tristan nods.

"When you said that you cared for me did you mean it?" Emala states in question. Tristan smiles passionately.

"Every word," he answers which causes her blush to grow even more.

"D-Do you…have feelings for…me?" Emala shyly inquires. Tristan's eyes widen, and his cheeks flush the moment her words reach him. Instantly, a soft, warming smile forms on his face.

"Yes, I do have feelings for you, and **I…I love you,** my Commandment of Adultery, my Forbidden Rose, and my Emala," Tristan lovingly states as her lips are sealed by his gentle, warm kiss. Emala's face grew red, but this time she didn't care. He confessed his love unto her, and a small growing feeling of love and kindness began to overcome her heart of stone. Emala never felt so eager to accept such change. She slowly wrapped her arm around her neck and placed her other hand on his hair wishing to pull him closer to their kiss.

"Oh, what a perfect, dear couple you two make," a male voice stated happily and playfully. Tristan and Emala released each other from their kiss and turned to see the origin of the voice. It was a young lad floating over Tristan's strange sword in the floor. His face resembled a younger version of Lord Estarossa, but his hair was blonde, and his eyes were azure blue as Tristan's pupils. He wore a red blood leather, X buttoned, orange striped, sleeveless jacket adorning a navy-blue hoodie. Underneath the red jacket, he wore a long-sleeved aqua colored shirt, red-blood shorts, and orange boots with navy-blue on the ends. The mysterious, familiar fella placed his hand arms behind his neck and put his right leg on his left knee.

Tristan smiled joyfully, which confused her by her first love interest's instant, trusting smile.

"You sure took your time to introduce yourself, Eleck," Tristan joyfully stated.

"Well, what can I say, I was simply waiting for my golden moment, Biggest Bro," Eleck merrily announces.

* * *

 ** _Finally, the final Brother has appeared. The once mysterious Eleck arrives to bid greetings upon the two leaders as they march towards Stigma._**

 ** _To Be Continued in Chapter 11: The Arrival_**

* * *

 _ **Well, there you have it, faithful readers. Review if you liked it. Remember to comment which sin you would like to read first. And as always "Divine Sayonara, Deadly Sins Writer".**_


	12. Ch 11: The Arrival

_**Chapter 11: The Arrival**_

I dedicate this chapter to Galfridus and Uzumaki0119. Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Dolor and Gloxinia whom we'll definitely miss in future Nanatsu no Taizai. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

 ** _Two Hours Earlier_ …**

"Hey, Tristan, when am I going to get my double scraps," Hawk stated in irritation as Tristan emotionlessly put on his chef's apron and began chopping up some vegetables. Gowther was outside staring at the stars which began to fall and move into silver crosses. Tristan also stared upon the ancient spectacle for a few minutes. He then chose to go inside to prepare dinner. Oslo was inside King's old room sleeping peacefully. Tristan would not show it, but he felt internal grief and unhappy by the fact that his master would be soon meeting his end and the fact that Emala was unconscious because of his mistake for saying too much prompting words. But right now, Tristan could not continue to keep his head and spirit in complete sorrow and regret. He needed to live on and do everything in his power to protect her. Wanting to end this unending trail of thoughts, Tristan expressionless turned towards Hawk.

"Not sure, Porky," Jutusai states.

"It's Hawk you pig bastard, and I'm not going to let you roast my hide anytime soon," Hawk retorts. Suddenly, the door to the Boar Hat opens revealing Aster, Gera, and Lena. Lena was wearing the same exact smile while Aster and Gera held hands. Aster felt a bit uncomfortable. His secret relationship with Gera was simply out in the open. Hawk and Lena now knew, not to mention Gowther, but the worst and most surprisingly scenario of all was that Tristan was always aware of his bond with Gera.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Tristan asked as he placed the vegetables he chopped into a hot pan, "Were you two having a little lover mingle with each other?" the Sin jokingly stated causing Aster's face to redden while Gera blushingly smiled.

"Hey, there are children in the same room as you!" Hawk angrily says, referring to their baby sister Lena.

"Hey, Aster, I noticed that your power level has gotten stronger than last time," Tristan says calmly while desiring to skip the whole previous statements. Aster smiled pridefully causing Tristan to be reminded that this expression was identical to their Uncle Zeldris' evil smile.

"So, while you were fulfilling your part-time duties to the king, Our Grandmother, the Supreme Deity, has declared me her representative, and she lent me her power," Aster stated causing Hawk's and Lena's eyes to widen while Tristan twisted his head to his right. Gera smiled happily. She was happy for her lover being gifted such title and prestige for his great wonder of power.

"Cool, Magic: 50,000, Strength: 85,000, Spirit: 10,000, Total Power Level: 145,000," Tristan stated emotionlessly, "Quite the power, Gran entrusted you with, Aster." Instantly Tristan turned to Gera.

"Magic: 5,000, Strength: 40,000, Spirit: 4,000, Total Power Level: 49,000 with your demon mark," Tristan says analyzing Gera's power level.

"How did you read my power level without the use of Balor's Eye?" Gera questioned.

"Quite Elementary, I was born with a magical eye that allows me to instantly and successfully identify anyone's total power level, read anyone's souls, and with one simple glance can I tell between a lie and truth," Tristan states and continues, "My magical eye is called the " **Eye of Testament** "."

"Impressive, I expected nothing less from my own older, brother, The Spirit King," Aster seriously stated while Gera, Hawk, and Lena awed in surprise.

"Hey, Tristan since you began stealing my thunder about telling others of their power levels, let me return the favor," Hawk pridefully stated causing the Wolf Sin to stare upon the pig emotionlessly, "Magic: 40,000, Strength: 65,000, Spirit: 15,000, Total Power of 120,000." Aster and Gera's eyes widen from the sudden realization of Tristan's power. Lena smiled happily, proud and amazed by her older brother's power. Tristan didn't utter a word and calmly continued to cook inside the open kitchen.

"For someone with such incomplete power, do you honestly need to gain safety at Stigma," Aster questions as he sits one of the stools of the Boar Hat. Gera followed behind and sat right next Aster.

"No, and the only reason why the idea of Stigma was proposed was simply to avoid a tussle with the Goddesses here, and not to make Mother worry so much for nothing," Tristan calmly answers, "Also, why don't you start explaining how you got inside ShareFlame in the first place?"

"Well, it all began after you left with Hera, Dinadan, Jack, Esclados, Giles, and Bela, Lena decided that she wanted to join in your assignment," Hawk says as he gazed towards Lena, "But I stopped her before she could do anything, but Lena, by some miracle, ended convincing me of joining her little plan as well as bringing along Mama and the tavern."

"But, that doesn't explain how you got inside my Sacred Treasure, you Bacon with a mouth," Tristan emotionlessly states.

"I'm getting to that part," Hawk states irritated, "Damn, even you can't cut me some slack.

"Language in front of children," Tristan mockingly stated. Hawk groaned.

"Before we left, I had to make sure that Meliodas and Elizabeth were out of the tavern, so I made them do a fake errand to Liones," Hawk celebrated pridefully causing Wolf's Sin, Jutusai, Aster, and Gera to stare upon the overbearing pig blandly. Tristan knew that look. The Captain of the Leftovers, who was simply nothing more than the mere pet of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Boar Hat, was feeding his massive ego with the foolish thoughts of him being incredible and mighty to have the mere power to trick his mother and father.

' _Well, I can't give him credit for tricking mom, after all, no matter how powerful she is here, 3,000 years or in our time, she will always be to innocent to these kinds of things, and dad would just not care,'_ Tristan thought as he instantly was reminded of his sister Relena.

"What about Relena?" Tristan questions while he crossed his arms, wishing to ignore Hawk's small moment of glory.

"Relena was at the Goddess Realm, training under her hero and master," the Scraps Captain stated calmly and went on to say, "Hey, what's taking so long with my double portion scraps

"Oh, yes him, of course," Tristan blandly stated, ignoring Hawk's demand of scraps, and thought, ' _Of all people why did my stubborn, innocent baby sister, Relena, had to admire and worship that archangel, Ludoshel, why couldn't it have been Uncle Mael_?' Tristan sighs uninterestedly.

"Excuse me, Jutusai," Gera states politely. Tristan calmly turned her gaze upon his brother's lover.

"Yes?" Tristan asks.

"How did you know about my relationship with Aster," Gera questioned while crossing her hands and resting her head on top of them.

"Simple, thanks to one of my **God's** main techniques, **Intrusion** which gives me the power to manipulate the mind just as **Invasion** but in contrast allows me also to manipulate conscious as well, I secretly read Aster's mind which revealed your little relationship," Tristan explains.

"You did what?!" Aster angrily roars while his demon mark appeared in his right eye causing Lena to slowly frightenedly move away from her enraged brother.

"Oh, yeah, should've left that part out," Tristan good-humoredly stated while avoiding eye contact with his brother and went on to season the beef and lamb.

" **Haven't you ever heard the word "Privacy" once in your fucking life?** ", Aster furiously questioned. Tristan shrugged causing the Gospel of Testimony to grow even more enraged. Before Aster could continue his battle of words against his brother, Gera instantly stepped in as a voice of reasoning to stop any upcoming aggression or fight between the two brothers.

"Alright, skipping the topic, let's allow Hawk to finish his little story," Gera stated with a worried, fake smile. Aster roughly inhales and exhales.

"Fine," Aster says calmly, "Tristan, don't you ever read my mind again, understood." Tristan nods in agreement.

"Sure, Lil Ast," Tristan happily says causing Aster to blush in complete embarrassment while Gera and Lena giggles.

"Stop calling me that," Aster extremely demands.

"Fine, fine," Tristan says uninterestedly, "Skipping all this unnecessary drama, Hawk how about you finish your so-called victorious story?" Tristan stated sarcastically stated with a poker face. Hawk cuffed internally in readiness to continue his little tale.

"Ok, where was I…Oh yes, after I, the great and powerful Hawk tricked Meliodas and Elizabeth, I asked Gowther to use his magic to create a fake me, and a fake Boar Hat tavern that way we wouldn't get caught, in exchange, Gowther requested that he'd join us," Hawk explains pridefully, "In addition, Gowther made a fake Gowther at the same time, and after that we set off in our great quest of catching up to you and Jack," Hawks states with great pride over his deeds only making Tristan and Aster grew more blandly towards the Scraps Captain while catching the attention of Gera.

" **Jack? Do you mean that damned Seven Deadly Sins', Coyote Sin of Revenge, Jack or some would call him as the fucking "Vengeance of Gora?** " Gera questioned darkly while her demon mark grew larger and eviler. Tristan remained quiet while continuing his current task of cooking the meal. Aster turned to see Gera with a bit of shock from her tone and reaction. There were times that Aster had witnessed Gera get angry, but this time was different. This time was complete wrath with not a single ounce of mercy at its sight. Before Aster could speak, Tristan's voice was the first to make its presence known.

"Why do you feel…hatred and anger towards my best…friend?" Tristan asks slowly and softly causing Hawk, Lena, and Aster to become attentive towards his words as Gera grew even more angered. Aster recognized this tone. This tone that Tristan revealed was calm and soft, but all who knew the true Jutusai would see that this was his most terrifying demeanor in disguise. Aster needed to calm the threatening aura that was enlarging in the Boar Hat. The Supreme Deity's Representative could still remember. The last time that he had heard Tristan speak in that manner which was five years ago, and it was to Ludoshel, unsurprisingly, the Former Supreme Archangel ended up thrashing Ludoshel to almost nothing, from cutting off his wings to gouging out one of his eyes. Luckily, thanks to the Goddess Clan's magic, the humiliated archangel was able to heal himself from his merciless injuries. Yet the fact remained. This was not going to end well. Aster knew that this will turn out ugly since he was fully aware of Tristan's unstable demon and goddess power unless he would be willing to return to his actual red demon mark, but even that had its costs as well. Besides, Aster found this last recourse unlikely. Though Tristan would constantly hide it from everyone, Wolf's Sin of Hate was still a victim of grief itself. It was a touchy subject, and Aster desired to leave the topic be.

"It's none of your business, Spirit King," Gera simply stated as her eyes narrowed, and her demon mark began to enlarge around her arm.

" **Well, it kind of is, because that's my friend who you're demeaning, you lowly apostle** ," Tristan this darkly stated while his Stage Seven Demon Mark and Goddess Mark appeared on his expression causing Aster's expression to narrow in readiness. This sudden change character caused the once great Captain of the Order of Leftovers to grow in extreme fear while Lena, scared to the point of death, hid behind Hawk. Tristan's aurora was completely frightening. Gera attempted to keep her expression firm, but she was quickly beginning to falter. This power, presence, and menacing, dark authority were legendary and to be expected of the king, god, and creator of the slowly, recovering Spirit Clan. Gera knew that if a fight broke out between both of them, there was without a simplest doubt that she would easily be defeated.

" **Don't speak to her like that, Jutusai,"** Aster darkly stated as he stood against his older brother in defense to his lover while Gera blushed lightly.

"Aster," Gera whispered. Suddenly, Tristan sighed softly while his Demon and Goddess Mark completely vanished, and in a matter of seconds, a poker-faced smirk and blue cerulean pupils emerged in his face.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, sorry for my sudden behavior, Gera, Aster," Tristan says politely while Gera's demon mark suddenly vanishes causing yellow cream eyes to be dominant in her expression.

"It was nothing that important anyway," she simply stated.

"If you say so," Tristan stated crossing his arms.

"Gera, are you alright," Aster questioned. Gera nodded while managing a small smile emerged in her expression.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Aster, for my despicable behavior just now," Gera says with a smirk while closing her eyes. Suddenly, a weird and familiar sensation emerged from upstairs, stunning everyone, mostly Tristan. Gera knew whose presence she just sensed. It was Emala.

"Emala's waking up, I'll go check on her," Tristan stated while he walked out of the Boar Hat kitchen and made his way to the tavern's stairs.

"Will Lady Emala be alright?" Gera asked in complete worry.

"I don't know to be completely honest," Tristan answered and continued to say while stopping in his tracks, "Oh yeah, by the way, I invited my daughter for dinner," Tristan stated happily causing Gera's to widen in shock.

"You have a daughter, ?!" Gear stated in complete shock, "Aster you never mentioned that you're an uncle." Tristan's smile grew even more while he saw Gera bicker with Aster like two innocent children about such an important personal information.

"Yup, she is three years older than Lena, and she loves to play the part as the mature one of the family so she uses her magic to make herself look like an adolescent, so that's why I constantly tease her with the classic boyfriend joke," Tristan explains proudly. Gera and Aster lightly laugh.

"Classic Good-Natured Father Joke," Aster and Gera both stated after hearing Tristan's explanation.

"Yippie, Big Brother's daughter is coming," Lena happily stated while Tristan was instantly reminded of a certain promise he made with Lena.

"Oh yeah that reminds, Lena, I forgot to return this to you, making sure that I kept my promise to you," Tristan states while using his magic, which green-purple magic waves developed around his hand, to summon a golden boomerang with the Goddess Clan symbol in the center which appeared in his hand in a mere instant. Lena gasped in complete happiness. The little hybrid began running towards her oldest brother and hugged him with all her might.

"My Sacred Treasure Boomerang, Ruth, Big Brother thank you so much for keeping your promise, I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging," Lena happily stated as tears consumed her eyes while Tristan handed the golden weapon to his youngest sibling.

"It was nothing much little sis," Tristan stated as he released Lena from their hug and continued up the stairs. The moment Tristan vanished upstairs, an extreme silence made itself known around the Boar Hat dining room.

A few minutes have passed, still, there was complete silence while Gera and Lena helped Aster prepare the table for tonight's meal until a certain pig broke destroyed the calm peace.

"Damn it, Tristan, you pig bastard, you forgot to make my double scraps!" Hawk yelled in complete irritation while searching what Tristan had cooked. There was roasted pork, grilled lamb, braised busk ox beef, tyrant dragon ribs, and fresh, good old salad, but no double scraps, only simple, regular scraps.

"That damned idiot, when he gets down here, I'm going to give him my legendary **Rolling Ham Attack,** " Hawk stated. Before the proud pig could speak anymore, Aster's voice made itself known.

"It's simply leftovers, Hawk, you'll live," Aster stated while Hawk's face began to become ruby red.

"Are you kidding me, can't anyone cut me some slack, first it was Ban and that granny of yours, next was Melascula when she refused to acknowledge me as a threat, and now this," the pig claimed as he continued to throw a fit.

"Hawk, don't be angry, next time, I'll be sure to tell big brother to make you double scraps," Lena happily stated as she softly patted Hawk, causing the angered pig to relax.

"Thanks, Lena, you're the only one in this family that inherited Elizabeth's innocent nature and voice of reasoning well besides Elia," Hawk stated. Suddenly a massive presence emerged from upstairs in the Boar Hat, catching everyone's attention. This massive presence was emitted and emerged from four figures that had just arrived. Aster recognized the sudden arriving aroura and knew who had just arrived. It was Elia, the Spiritual Blessing Keeper, Danaline, and two of the Nine Divine Fruits, Abeliel, and Gesniel. Aster knew those two and their power. Abeliel and Gesniel were one of the strongest among the Fruits, and Aster understood why would Tristan call upon them. They were in the past Britannia 3,000 years ago, where they had no allies or friends to call upon for aid, only the remnants of Tristan's Spirit Clan which was still recovering from the Second Holy War.

"Aster what is going on," Lena stated in a bit of fear.

"Don't worry Lena, it's only Elia with Abeliel, Gesniel, and Danaline," Aster explains which caused Lena's expression to brighten.

"Gesniel and Abeliel came as well, yay!" Lena happily stated while Aster nodded. Since the time she was born, Gesniel has been her playmate and caretaker while Lena visited the Spiritual Realm, and Abeliel would at times teach her a few lessons on how to use magic properly. Of all the Nine Divine Fruits, Lena trusted and treated Gesniel and Abeliel as if they were her own brothers.

"Gesniel and Abeliel, the Holy Fruits of Joy and Love of the Nine Divine Fruits?" Gera asked in surprise. She had heard the tales of the legendary Nine Divine Fruits of the Spirit Clan who were the strongest group just like the Ten Commandments of the Demon Clan and the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. Gera grew a bit worried. She had heard constant stories of her older brother's, Kairo, defeat under the wrathful hand from the Fruit of Love, Gesniel. From what her brother had told her and other members of the Demon Clan, Gesniel was the most dangerous of all the Nine Fruits. Kairo had once called him by the "Nightmare Spirit". Before she could think anymore, two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the Boar hat stairs.

"Did someone say our names?" a Gesniel stated as he placed his arms behind his neck while Abeliel stood right behind him.

"Gesniel Abeliel," Lena happily stated.

"High Lady Lena, it's quite the surprise to see you here," Gesniel and Abeliel with a smirk stated as Gesniel placed his hands on both of his cheeks and twisted his body to the side in a joyful manner, and Abeliel kneeled one knee down and bowed in deep respect. Suddenly, Gesniel's eyes widen in deep curiosity and confusion the moment he noticed Gera next to Aster. The Divine Fruit of Love began to walk slowly towards the young apostle, placed his hand on his chin in deep thought, and stared upon Gera in confused, calm manner with a mysterious smirk, causing Gera's senses to become ready for any kind of thing that the legendary Nightmare Spirit would throw at her.

"How strange, don't I recognize you from somewhere?," Gesniel states. Suddenly, the Fruit of Love releases a gasp of complete surprise.

"Oh, you're Kairo's little sister, Lady Gera of the Twelve Apostles, am I not wrong," Gesniel states politely.

"Lady?" Gera asks in complete bewilderment.

"Yes, lady, of course, the creator desired us to treat you as a divine guest since you are High Lord Aster's lover, besides it is my greatest pleasure to meet Kairo's younger sister," Gesniel states happily and calmly bows his head in respect. Gera lightly smiles in discomfort.

"Well, it's nice to meet...you as well," Gera slowly says.

"Gesniel," Abeliel states from behind, "We must now continue towards those wretched Goddesses' Grace of Light," the Fruit of Love stated in complete distaste which confused Aster, Gera, and Lena from Abeliel's sudden tone.

"Seems like you have some distaste for the goddesses, Abeliel, but aren't they the supposed good guys?" Hawk stated. Suddenly, Abeliel glared down towards the Captain of the Order of Leftovers while his Spirit mark grew larger and with malice causing Hawk to be engulfed in complete fear.

" **The Goddess Clan are nothing more than mere untamed, hideous beasts that foolishly roam Britannia as if we of the Spirit Clan would ever again work alongside them,** " Abeliel darkly states bewildering Gera and Lena while a hard stare emerged from Aster, "Even Lord Jutusai regrets with all his soul, heart, and might to have ever fought under and beside the Goddesses, though there is very small few of goddesses that are his friends whom we Spirits do respect, such as Suciel and Torliel."

"Torliel and Suciel?" Lena questioned innocently, "Who are they?"

"Two of the current Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan who are dear friends of Tristan and still are, plus Suciel is the daughter of Sariel while Torliel was the eldest son of Tarmiel," Hawk explains.

"Whoa, I would love to meet them in the future," Lena states happily while Abeliel calmly walks past her and heads towards the Boar Hat door as his wings proudly hang themselves upwards.

"Well, I must leave, Lord Jutusai's orders do come first," Abeliel says as he opens the door and walks outside in wait for Gesniel. Noticing that Abeliel has left the Boat Hat, Gesniel places hands inside his pockets and headed himself towards the door himself.

"Nightmare Spirit, wait," Gera stated causing Gesniel to stop and still while his Spirit mark roamed his cheek while his eyes grew cold.

" ** _YES, LADY GERA?"_** Gesniel questions darkly which makes Hawk and Lena shiver in fear. Gera firmly sighs.

"That battle you waged with my brother do you regret it?" Gera asks. Gesniel turns his head only revealing unto Gera, Hawk, Aster, and Lena a calm, cold smile.

" _ **Yes...and No,"**_ Gesniel answers in a nightmarish tone frightening Lena and Hawk. Suddenly, Gesniel cold smile turned into a joyful smirk.

"So how did I do?, I sounded scary didn't I?" Gesniel says playfully while making Gera, Hawk, and Aster be thrown back in deep disappointment while Lena smirked in complete innocence, "Well, to be honest, I don't entirely regret it, Lady Gera, because I actually made your brother wet himself, twice to be exact," the Fruit of Love answered making Gera be surprised and let out a laugh.

"You made him pee himself," Gera stated while laughing, "No wonder he doesn't like talking about it."

"Twice," Gesniel jokingly stated, "Well, I should be going, and once again it was a complete pleasure to meet you Lady Gera, lover of Lord Aster." With that Gesniel continued through the Boar Hat's main door, vanishing as the door closed behind him. The moment Gesniel left to go outside, Lena happily stared upon Hawk and as asked, "Hawk, we should head upstairs to go see Big Brother and Emy?" Hawk nodded.

"Sure, squirt, we can do that," Hawk stated as the pig and the little girl began walking towards the stairs until the presence of a new smiling figure appeared before them. She had long silver-orange, adorned with a beautiful rose that covered her left eye, wore a long red dress that hugged her every curve, and adorned four red wings behind her back. Elia and Hawk's expressions brightened the moment they saw her. Aster smirked as well, resembling his Uncle Zeldris' smirk. It was none other than Elia.

"Hawk, Aunt Lena, Uncle Aster, I'm so glad to see you all," Elia happily stated.

"Elia!" Lena happily cheered as the little hybrid hugged her niece with a hug.

"It has been some time, Niece," Aster stated as he crossed his arms while Elia released Lena from their hug and turned to see her uncle.

"Uncle Aster, how are you," Elia says then notices Gera next to Aster, "It's finally a pleasure to meet your future wife and my future aunt," she says heartily while causing Aster and Gera to blush rosily. Without wasting a second, Aster recomposes himself and stares upon his niece with an irritated expression while Gera was still red from Elia's statement. Aster was greatly stunned though he would not show it.

' _How did she find out about me and Gera-...Tristan, you bastard, you told her as well,'_ Aster calmly then angrily thinks and continues to think, ' _Well that explains why Abeliel and Gesniel knew about my relationship with Gera'_.

"Uncle Aster, are alright?" Elia asks. Aster lightly sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Elia now that you're here, how about you return to your original state?" Aster asks making Elia feel uncomfortable. Aster never really liked the idea of Elia using her magic to make herself look older and more mature looking. Aster would constantly tell her to allow time to take its course and enjoy her childhood to its fullest while she still can. Elia sighed.

"Alright," Elia answers and succumbs to her uncle's wishes. She begins to activate her magic and pink-red energy commence to wrap around and cover her body. In a matter of seconds, the magical aurora slowly began to disperse and disappear around the Boar Hat Dining room, and in the center of the origin of the magical power appeared a young, lightly embarrassed seven-year-old girl with four small red wings, a smaller red dress, and long silver-orange hair that still covered her eye.

"There, happy," Elia stated as small blushes of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't feel embarrassed Elia, after all just like Hera and Bella always tell you, "It's not what appearances count, but the worthiness of the heart is what truly counts," Hawk warmly states attempting to comfort Tristan's daughter. Elia smiles.

"Thank you, Hawk," Elia says.

The Pleasure is all mine, I the great and mighty Hawk," the pig says proudly while once again Aster and Gera along with Elia stare at the proud pig blandly. Instantly, the moment he had finished speaking, Lena happily asked,

"Hawk, can we still go upstairs to check Tristan and Emy?" Lena requestions.

"Sure," Hawk answers as he and Lena began walking up the stairs. Instantly, Aster turned towards Elia and stated, "Elia would you like to help me and Gera finish setting up the table?"

"Sure, Uncle Aster," Elia stated then turned towards Gera and said, "Hi, Future Auntie Gera, I'm Elia," she addressed causing Gera to blush lightly, and smiled.

"Well hello, Future Niece Elia, I'm Gera," Gera blushingly says causing Elia to blush as well and smiles in return to her uncle's lover and future aunt.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Current Time...:**_

"I was just waiting for my golden moment, Biggest Bro," Eleck stated as he began floating in circles around Tristan and Emala. Tristan smirked happily while Emala stared at him in deep confusion. Was this newcomer lad Tristan's youngest brother? Well, as usual Emala needed to ask him.

"Sin is he...?" Emala slowly stated as Tristan stared towards the Commandment of Adultery with a warm, happy expression.

"Yup, Emala, this is my younger gone brother, Eleck," Tristan stated in poker face while Emala's pupils widen from hearing the word "gone".

"Gone?" she stated confused and thought, _'He couldn't mean...'_ Suddenly, Eleck appeared right next to her, studying her with a calm demeanor. In a matter of seconds,

 _"_ Seriously Tristan, haven't you heard the old saying "respect the dead"," Eleck stated jokingly which lightly surprised Emala.

"You're dead?" Emala asked which made Tristan's expression grow to sadden the moment her words were spoken which Emala instantly realized.

"Yeah, but it's fine though I'm in a ghost-like state just like Helbram to Uncle King," Eleck states and instantly turns towards Tristan, "Don't worry brother, I believe in you and in your little love interest as well," he says comfortingly while Emala blushes from his words. Tristan lightly smiles in return.

"Well, I'm going to rest a bit inside True Spirit Blade ShareFlame, alright so please keep it down," Eleck playfully says as he travels to the sword resting on the floor, and slowly his body disappeared inside the Sacred Treasure. As silence and loneliness were once again present inside the massive room, Tristan released a loving smile once again to Emala, while Emala herself gave a blushing smirk in return to Tristan. Instantly, Tristan's warming smile made Emala reflect towards everything the both of them went through, including all the harsh words she had stated to him, and he took it all without an ounce of anger or hate. She knew what she needed to do, and she knew just how to do it.

"I'm sorry," Emala softly stated which surprised Tristan.

"For what?" he asks as he continued to hold her in bridal form while Emala blushes and looks the side with a small sad smile.

"For everything that I said to you," Emala lightly apologized. Tristan smiled.

"There's absolutely nothing for you to apologize for-," Tristan states incompletely as his lips were silenced by the arrival of warm, cherry flavored lips in the form of a kiss from Emala as she wrapped her arms around his neck and head. Tristan blushed massively from this kiss. They had kissed before, but this kiss was different. All their previous kisses were all started by him of course, yet this time Emala, not only did she start it, she dominated their latest kiss. Tristan loved this new change of command.

After a few minutes, Emala released Tristan from her daring, apologetic kiss. She stared at his blue cerulean eyes noticing their joy and love from her kiss. They were beautiful and were luring her for another kiss. Before she had the chance to decide whether to kiss him again, Tristan's voice made itself known once again.

"Are you thirsty," Tristan asked politely. Emala smirked foxily.

"Sure," she stated. Tristan instantly began to gently place her on the marble floor. The moment Emala's feet touched the ground and stood, Tristan calmly began walking towards his personal mini bar and raised his hand with three fingers sticking out.

" **Wolf Snatch,** " Tristan stated and in the blink of an eye, two glass wine cups and a bottle of Red wine appeared on Tristan's hand. Emala smiled. As Tristan placed the bottle of wine on the counter of the bar, Emala walked towards and placed her hand on top of his hand stopping him before he could begin pouring the wine inside the two cups.

"Allow me," Emala stated as Tristan nodded in agreeance.

" **Divine Blessing Hand,** **Guidance** ," Emala stated dark, pink. magic aurora emerged from her hand and traveled towards the bottle of wine and cups. The moment her magic reached the bottle of wine, the dark green bottle began to levitate as if it had a mind of its own and commenced pouring its red wine upon the two glass cups. Tristan lightly gasped in admiration and playfully smiled.

"You were controlling the bottle of wine with your magic weren't you?" Tristan happily quizzed.

"Yes," Emala stated. The moment the bottle of wine finished its current task, the pink magic surrounding it vanished, leaving only the two wine cups which began to levitate themselves and fly towards Tristan and Emala's hands.

"Thanks," Tristan stated as he continued to grin happily.

"It was truly nothing," she stated as she pressed her cup lightly against Tristan's cup in toast and commenced drinking the red component. As she slowly drank the wine causing her cheeks to lightly bloom, Emala suddenly was reminded of her recent mysterious vision causing her to lower her expression. Tristan was there. They enjoyed each other's company, and why was it that she had no recollection of such vision itself? Emala could recognize her younger appearance from the dream. That was how she looked like during the Second Holy War or also called the DemoGodda War. But the fact still remained. How was it that she experienced a strange vision of her and Tristan, while Emala herself never met him? Emala was determined to know the answers to this enigma.

"Is everything fine?" Tristan asked noticing her discomfort. Emala slowly sighs.

"Tristan, may I ask you something?" Emala aksed.

"Sure, but before you do may I ask you something first?" Tristan answers.

"Alright, " Emala sighingly says while she reveals a small smirk. Her intriguing question could wait. Tristan smiles in return. Instantly, Tristan pulls Emala into a warm embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist, his muscles, and her breasts once again met while Emala blushed as her hands rested on his chest, curious of what his request.

"Emala, this may possibly be the most important decision that you have ever made in your life, so please answer honestly," Tristan stated seriously causing Emala's expression to begin to worry. For every hour, minute, and second, she spent with him, Emala could never predict what Tristan was thinking, which kind of reminded her of the Demon King's unpredictable personality. Emala expected nothing less. They were family after all. Suddenly, Tristan began to speak once again.

"Would you..." Tristan slowly says.

"Yes?" Emala answers in a worried tone.

"Would you..." Tristan states once again and says, "Would you like to become the Boar Hat's newest, sexy waitress?" the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins says as he grins foxily in a playful tone while Emala grew embarrassed in deep rosy bloom cheeks from his shameless choice of words. He wanted her to become what?! Was he asking her to lower herself to the point of serving simple drunk humans that would constantly flirt with the waitresses?! She couldn't possibly accept such favor and request even though it was from him. Just before Emala had the chance to answer Tristan's beyond impossible request, the gate to the Spiritual Realm began to activate once again causing Tristan and Emala to turn towards the gate. But this time instead of its green-like color, it began to expose a rainbow-like color which stunned Tristan and Emala. That color... it was the same as the Time Portal's color. But that was impossible. Tristan designed the Spiritual Gate to be only connected to the Spirit Realm, unless...his grandmother, the Supreme Deity, had something to do with it.

Suddenly, seven figures large or small began to appear from the Spirit Gate, until they were completely visible to Emala and Tristan. Tristan was shocked at who had just surprisingly arrived. The First figure wore a one-sleeved, red leather jacket, green leather pants and shoes, had blonde hair and orange, amber eyes. The Second figure was female. She had long light orange hair that roamed half of her back, purple eyes, and wore a yellow sleeveless buttoned dress that exposed her cleavage and belly button, and short pink skirt. The Third Figure was a short man. He had short-cut black hair, golden eyes, and wore a red, bartender suit with a purple bowtie. The Fourth Figure was female. She had short neck-length black hair, golden eyes, and wore a sleeveless, fur-collared, pink coat that exposed her cleavage, but covered the rest of her body. She also adorned dark purple heels and a long yellow skirt that reached to her knees. The Fifth figure was male. He had the size of a giant, and he wore a teal colored long-sleeved jacket adorning a hoodie. He also wore long orange pants, had short-dark brown hair, and also had dark purple eyes.

The Sixth Figure was male. He had black hair, amber eyes, wore a pair of glasses, and adorned a long-sleeved cream colored coat wearing a navy blue shirt underneath and yellow pilot scarf, wrapped around his neck. The Seventh and final figure was female. She long, loose blonde hair that reached her waist, emerald colored eyes, and adorned four angelic wings behind her back. She adorned a sleeveless, collared peach dress adorned with a large bowtie, long, maroon colored leggings and peach colored heel-like shoes. Tristan and Emala were stunned. It was none other than Jack, Hera, Esclados, Bella, Dinadan, Giles, and Tristan's sister Relena. Tristan could not help but release soft tears of joy as Emala felt internally happy for Tristan reuniting with his comrades; while the rest of the sins and Relena began to cry, except for Bella, as they finally reunited with their captain and brother and while the Spiritual Gate closed behind them.

"Jack, Hera, Dinadan, Esclados, Bella, Giles, Relena!" Tristan happily shouted in complete joy as he began running towards his friends while he quickly grabbed Emala and carried her silly in a bridal form, causing the Commandment of Adultery to blush.

"Cap'n!" Jack, Hera, Dinadan, Esclados, Bella, and Giles shouted cheerfully in return as they began running towards their captain in response to his latest act.

"Tristan," Relena stated with tears in her eyes commenced running as well towards her brother. When Tristan, still carrying Emala in his arms, met with his precious friends and sister, all seven of them brought Tristan and Emala into a warm hug welcoming their captain and family back to their presence. This truly was a moment to be held. For it has finally come.

 **The Seven Deadly Sins Were All United.**

* * *

Hoped you liked it and please do comment and review. I do appreciate the feedback. Don't worry this is not even the end for I planned too much for this story. I know that I haven't introduced a battle scene yet. But I do promise that there will be a lot of battles to come now. Now see you all later, **"Divine Sayanara, Deadly-Sins-Writer"**.


	13. Ch 12: Thus,They Went for Him Part 1

_**Chapter 12: Thus, They Went for Him Part 1**_

* * *

 _ **In Liones a Week Later...**_

 **Irritation**. This was the only word that Jack could process right now as he drank a mug of Belford Black Wine as he was seated on a wooden table inside a busy and newly famous bar inside Liones called the **Ale Fang**. The Bar was huge possibly larger than the Boar's Hat, shaped as a Bottle of Bernia ale, but curved like that of a fang. The Interior was neat and organized, adorned with two floors. The ground was made of pure, not slippery, ice, the tables were of smooth, transparent, timber wood, and the mugs were shaped like a ram's horn. It was truly a success as waitresses served and fetched the orders for the usual polite, merry customers. The Ale Fang was one of Tristan and Jack's favorite bars in Liones.

As he continued to drink his mug of wine, Jack could not help but feel anger and irritation in complete vain towards the unexpecting incidents that were to occur after his departure from Gilthunder's courtroom. Merlin had begun working upon a Time Portal Gate using the water that she had collected alongside the supposed Gowther, who then revealed to be simply a temporary magical clone that instantly vanished seconds after the king called the meeting to an end. But this was only a simple setback, Merlin with the help of her daughter, Bella, was confident that they could create a portal to the past.

At first instant, progress was being achieved, until…the unexpected happened. **The magical, ancient water converted into mere, ordinary water,** making it completely useless to the Seven Deadly Sins' shock. What had happened to the desperately needed water was a mystery. Until, Bella discovered from ancient Goddess texts that water from a Time lake, that in the moment it activated during the night, would begin to rapidly its lose its power and purpose, changing itself to forever be simple, drinking water, along with the whole lake as well. **The Seven Deadly Sins were completely cut off from their Captain.**

As Jack continued to dwell and live upon this hellish reality, The Coyote's Sin of Revenge began to remember all the moments he had spent, served under, and armed wrestled his friend and comrade in arms in his whole entire immortal life would've been all in vain, which he refused to admit. Suddenly, Jack was instantly reminded of the moment he had slapped Relena. She was angry and frustrated just like him, and she unintentionally pushed him to his limit the moment _she_ was mentioned. Then the unthinkable happened, he had slapped her. The Sin of Revenge had slapped the woman he loved. How could he do such a thing? The more he thought about it, the more he needed another drink.

"Man, do I need another fucking drink," Jack uninterestedly stated as he laid his head on a wooden table as young waitress who had neck length, lavender hair, dark amber eyes, curvy body, and wore a tempting waitress uniform, classical for any tavern, placed another mug full of wine on the table where our Coyote Sin rested. Jack foxily smirked while his cheeks reddened from his previous fifty drinks.

"Here, Jack I guessed that you needed another greedy grasp of wine," the young waitress stated as she smiled warmly as her cheeks bloomed red.

"Thanks a bunch, Gusta," Jack says as he grabs the mug of wine, and he continues to say, "How is your mother, Jericho doing?"

"She's doing well, as you know owning the Ale Fang is becoming a burden though it's very successful, but what about you, Jack?" Gusta asked, but Jack refused to respond which caused the young waitress's expression to grow deep in guilt. Suddenly, the calling for a waitress from a group of customers on the other side of the bar caught Gusta's attention causing her to sigh in irritation.

"Well, duty calls, I'm sorry that things didn't turn out as you expected, Jack, but like everyone says, "There is always a solution to every problem," Gusta stated, attempting to cheer up Jack, and leaves in a calm hurry before saying, "Drink as much as you need, it's on me tonight." Jack sighs while ignoring Gusta's offer.

' _Easier said than done_ ,' Jack thought.

"Jack," a female voice softly and apologetically stated from behind causing the Coyote Sin to swiftly turn around behind him to see who it was that had just called him. She had long blonde hair, emerald eyes, four angelic wings behind her, and wore a cream, body-hugging dress that adorned the symbol of the Goddess Clan in the center. It was Tristan's younger sister, Relena. Jack was a bit surprised to see her after just moments ago, he was thinking about her. Suddenly, Relena's expression began to grow saddened and miserable.

"Relena, is something wrong?" Jack questioned noticing her discomfort while standing on his feet and got her chair to sit. Relena nods as she sits in the offered chair whereas Jack gentlemen-like pushes her seated-self closer to the wooden table.

"Thank you," Relena says as she softly observes Jack walks and seats himself on the same chair that she had found him in.

"Your welcome, though it wasn't truly that much, next time I'll be sure to make it more warm and romantic," Jack jokingly stated as a foxy smirk made its way on his drunk expression while Relena softly smiled, but once again a miserable look had returned to her face.

"Jack, can we…please talk about what happened earlier?" Relena slowly inquired as red, embarrassed blooms flare over her cheeks. Jack softly nods in acceptance to her request, and he begins to say,

"Sure, but, first tell me, what's wrong," Jack asked knowing that something else was troubling her. Relena sadly sighs.

" **Hawk, Lena, Mama Hawk, and The Boar's Hat are missing** ," Relena answers while sudden, calm shock reached the Coyote Sin of Revenge.

* * *

"How frustrating, I do hope it won't be too good to be true," Bella stated as she calmly walked through the busy streets of **Estatori** , the Spirit Clan's largest, most important, and main capital on Brittania while heading towards her personal research facility. She wore a long red, fur-collared coat, a short, yellow skirt, and long yellow, leather boots.

Estatori was large, beautiful, and strong, adorned with massive, dark green walls and was protected under her and **The Seven Great Spirits'** blessing. The city itself was prosperous, safe, adorning either tower or castle-like homes, concrete streets, large marketplaces, thriving colorful, rose gardens, trees, and small waterfalls, and in the center of the whole city stood " **The Alpha's Howl** ". It was a nine-thousand-foot artificial, gray tower adorning Tristan's Sin of Hate symbol on the center. At the peak of the enormous structure stood two statues of a male and female Alpha wolves along with a smaller statue of their small pup howling to the moon.

These many attractions and beauty made Bella become quite fond of Estatori. Tristan did have quite the delicate taste for these kinds of things, but Estatori was not built by her captain alone. She, Jack, Dinadan, Hera, Giles, and Esclados helped their captain with the creation of Estatori as well. They would never let Tristan do a certain task alone without the help of his lifelong friends and comrades. After all, besides them being the Seven Deadly Sins, Bella, Jack, Hera, Esclados, Giles, and Dinadan served their captain and dear friend as his personal, supreme council that governed and supervised all aspects of the Spirit Clan called the " **Purgatory High Court** ".

Suddenly, Bella's expression became down and slightly defeated. But now, it could possibly be all in vain. The time water was gone, and there was simply no time to find another source. Yet, Bella refused to accept defeat and headed towards her lab, hoping to find a possible solution to this current predicament.

As Bella continued walking through the street, the Sin of Narcissism could not help but begin taking notice of all that occurred around her. Spirit men, women and children of all four spheres continuing with their daily lives, either working, selling, buying, eating, drinking, or simply taking a nice peaceful stroll while lightly bowing their heads in deep respect unto Bella. These Spirits were the simple, ordinary civilians, normal or large, of the Spirit Clan whom were unaccustomed to war and were from either the Alpha, Beta, Subordinate, or Omega Spheres. Most of them had two or four small black, white, or green angelic wings, a Spirit Mark on either their face, chest, or shoulders.

The attire of the Spirit Clan was all mixed and different. The female Spirits would casually wear figure-hugging or collared dresses, robes, slender-figure hugging coats, short or long skirts, light-colored blouses, and while others cover themselves with their green darkness. The male Spirits would wear waistcoats, casual leather jackets, short or long pants and trousers, boots or shoes, shirts, long or short sleeved coats, leather sweatshirts, cloaks, robes, high or no collared shirts, tank tops, collared vests, yet some covered themselves with their green darkness as well. Lastly, the attire of the children Spirits would be dresses, long or short skirts, and small shoes for the girls, while short jackets, shirts, trousers, coats, and sweatshirts for the boys. It was simple and diverse really, but Bella could see that each one of the harmless Spirits was blessed with their own personal tastes.

This simple peaceful pleasure reminded Bella the reason why she arrived at Estatori. She had come to Estatori to check her Research Facility, which was a gift from her Captain for her Seventeenth Birthday, hoping to find a solution to the current predicament caused by the failure of the time water. As she calmly continued down the road towards her lab while receiving more bows from Spirits, suddenly a male voice emerged from behind.

"High Lady Belliaun," the young male voice says respectfully.

Calmly, Bella slightly turned her head to the side to see the owner of the familiar, male voice who had stated her full, birth name.

He was short, adorned short, dirty blonde hair, burnt orange eyes, a Spirit Mark over and below his left eye, two small red wings, and his face resembled King and Dinadan. He wore a leather amber, long-sleeved jacket with a hoodie, adorning three rays and x marks all around, and wore short knee length red pants. His jacket adorned the symbols of the sun on the left while a moon symbol on the right side, and it also adorned the symbol of the Spirit Clan on the lower left side. The last token of his appearance was the strange pillow shaped stuffed toy that he carried with his right arm. **It was The Nine Divine Fruits', Divine Fruit of Goodness, Surael**.

"Divine Fruit, Surael, is something wrong?" Bella asks while the nearby Spirits began kneeling their heads in respect towards her and Surael.

"There are a few visitors at your Research facility," Surael answers. Bella nods in acknowledgment and continues walking the path towards her lab. Surael follows her from behind.

"So, are the rumors, true?" the Fruit of Goodness states worriedly, "Is the creator…"

"Yes, they are," Bella softly says while Surael sighs in frustration.

"This is not good, as you already know, High Lady Belliaun, thanks to that damned Second Holy War, forty percent of our kin was killed off, not to mention another forty percent are sealed away by those damned Goddess's and Demon's **Circle of Tartarus** ," Surael explains and adds, "If a Third Holy War were to break out and without the Circle of Tartarus in our possession, the Spirit Clan would be left in a perilous position, forced to either side with the Demons or the Goddesses."

"True, but the Captain would never side with either race," Bella stated while Surael nods.

"High Lady Bella," a female voice stated worriedly from above as she landed softly on the ground near Surael and Bella. She had medium length upward and downward spiky-straight cream-colored hair, her face was like Nerobasta's expression, but was calm, warm, and experienced, embellishing four white wings with a smaller second pair behind her, adorned a figure-hugging peach dress that exposed her left side with a dark, purple robe around her waist and right leg, wore a pair of gauntlets, had a very voluptuous body, lemon-colored eyes, and adorned the symbol of Spirit Clan on the lower center of her dress. **It was the Divine Sword Beta, Amarie**.

"Amarie, it's a pleasure to see you, though what seems to be the problem," Bella asks, noticing the deep worry and concern that emitted from Amarie's expression.

"High Lady Belliaun, have you seen my younger sister, Danaline, or my mate, Abeliel?" Amarie questioned while Bella and Surael moved their heads sideways. Amarie sighed in deep hindrance.

"Still, thank you, I'll be going right now," Amarie states as she bows in respect to Bella and Surael and begins to raise her wings upward. Instantly, Amarie begins to flap her wings and rapidly soars to the sky, flying to another part of Estatori. The moment Amarie left, Bella and Surael recommenced their short travel towards her research facility.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of walking, Bella and Surael had arrived at their destination. Bella's research facility was one-thousand feet tall and had the shape of a tower-like observatory, made completely out of transparent silver. The entrance to the great structure was a fifty-foot, glass double door. Stationed and protecting Bella's facility was five Orange Spirits and five Green Spirits.

The Orange and Green Spirits were mere foot soldiers from the Omega Sphere of the Spirit Clan. The Orange Spirits were tall Spirits that embellished a terrifying sun-shaped mask, which was really their true faces, had orange skin, adorned a slender yet muscular body with six horns on their shoulders, elbows, and ribs, had two, fox-like ears and tail, four small, black wings, lower body armor and large boots with half of the symbol of the Spirit Clan on the knee caps, and carried a large, curved sword strapped sideways behind their waist. The Green Spirits were also tall, about the same size as their Orange cousins, but had resembled the Demon Clan's red demons, adorned around its neck petal-like rays from that of a flower, had a terrifying yet calm mouth, large, fat bodies, adorned black colored claws, and had three horns.

The moment the Orange and Green Spirits noticed and recognized Bella and Surael, just like the rest of the civilians, the ten Spirits bowed one knee down in complete respect. Instantly, one of the Orange Spirits rapidly flew towards the door and opened it for them, revealing a large, messy lab full of many kinds of books from all over Britannia, flasks, and many other kinds of trinkets.

The moment Bella and Surael entered the interior of the facility, Bella turned towards Surael, while the same Orange Spirit closed the door behind them.

"Surael, where are the guests you were talking about earlier," Bella inquired while a calm mannered Surael began to think.

"Right here, Bella," an accustomed female stated as she revealed herself from behind a pair of books while four other familiar figures showed themselves from the masses of books. Bella smirked while Surael lowered his head. It was Seven Deadly Sins' Hera, Giles, Dinadan, and a familiar female with long silver, blue cerulean eyes, adorned six white feather wings on her back and wore a long purple-yellow dress. It was Tristan's mother, the Goddess Elizabeth.

"Higher Lady Elizabeth, High Lady Hera, High Lords Dinadan and Guiles, welcome once again to Estatori," Surael greeted. Hera lightly giggled.

"Surael, the formalities are not needed," Hera says while Surael expresses no emotion towards her latest comment. Without wasting another second, Surael bows in respect once again and says,

"Well it was a pleasure to see you all, now I must rejoin Kensial and Alaer at Avalian," Surael states as begins to walk towards the doors, opens them, and leaves without another word. After Surael left, Bella instantly turned towards Elizabeth and her fellow sins and asked with a mysterious smirk,

"Big Auntie and my fellow comrades, is there something you all needed of me?" Bella quizzed while sitting herself on a smooth, wooden chair nearby. Elizabeth smiled happily.

"On the contrary, Bella, I have good news, we fou-," Elizabeth quantified partly as Hera's voice made interrupted the innocent goddess with a celebrating, joyful tone.

"We found a way to save the Captain!" Hera shouted happily while Bella was lightly shocked by this latest news.

"Yes, it's all true," Giles stated as tears filled his eyes in a sad manner which confused Dinadan.

"Giles, why are you crying of all things, you should be happy," Dinadan stated in a lightly irritated manner. Suddenly, Dinadan felt his sister's hand casually touch his shoulder

"Dinadan, don't forget that Giles has that _condition_ , remember," Hera states as Dinadan nods in awareness for his forgetfulness. Bella smirks mischievously towards the current bickering between Hera, Dinadan, and Guiles. Their little attributes made them the perfect guinea pigs to study upon. Suddenly, Elizabeth softly moved close to Bella and asked,

"Bella, is there something you're thinking about right now?" Elizabeth calmly asked.

"No, not really though I didn't expect you, Big Auntie to beat me so fast in finding a solution to Tristan's and Lady Sis E-current predicament in the past," Bella stated causing Elizabeth to grow a bit confused by Bella's words and worried. Instantly, Bella noticed and understood Elizabeth's worried expression. The young Goddess Princess deeply missed her eldest son. Before Bella had the chance to comfort her Big Auntie, a massive presence of magic roared from far away, shocking the four Sins and Elizabeth. Bella was the least surprised.

She recognized this magical presence, and she instantly sensed that the night she once knew was no more. Morning was the only thing that dominated the sky.

"Oh, no, Esclados," Bella stated in deep worry while Hera, Dinadan, and Elizabeth grew deep in worry while Giles remained emotionless and indifferent.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Earlier** …

"My poor, dear Captain, I just simply wished there was a way to save you, but I'm such a pathetic disgrace of a friend and feeble rival to you," a young, short slim man stated sadly as he sat on a rock writing in a small notebook. He had short black hair, golden yellow eyes, a feeble, normal body, and wore a bartender's suit adorning a purple bowtie. **It was the Seven Deadly Sins' second strongest member, The Bull's Sin of Destruction, Esclados.**

" _ **Such great pity and loss for thine own, precious friend of mine, for me, the God of Destruction have lost my only opposite**_ ," Esclados poetically stated in sadness as he wrote what he recently said inside his notebook as the quiet winds of the overbearing wasteland, where he chose to go and recite his remorse, was surrounded and engulfed by the ruins of giant earth-made walls that made up a massive maze. Yes, this abandoned, forgotten wasteland was _**Vaizel.**_

Esclados sighs sadly while staring upwards towards the somewhat lighter dark sky.

"Hmm, it's almost morning, it would be best to return to Liones before-," Esclados incompletely stated while a male voice was instantly heard from above.

"Before what, Sin," the towering male voice stated from behind which greatly shocked Esclados causing him to commence turning around to see the origin of the voice. The towering man was a massive giant whose face was covered by a blue-silver tattered bag. He had green skin, red hair, four column-sized arms, and wore simple long, yellow pants. **It was the Ten Commandments', Galahad of Gratitude**. Sadly, for Esclados, Galahad wasn't alone. Accompanying him was a female fairy. She had short brown hair that reached half of her back, adorned two demon-butterfly like wings, and wore a long white shirt that covered her chest to toe while carrying a five-stringed harp. **It was the Ten Commandments', Merka of Need**.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Esclados screamed in fear the moment he recognized Galahad and Merka, causing him to fall off from the rock where he sat.

"Well, Well, we finally get to meet the fabled Bull's Sin of Destruction, Esclados," Merka stated while a devilish smirk made its way upon her face while Galahad wore an expression full of disappointment.

"So, this is the second strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins, what a waste of my time," the giant stated coldly as he was expecting a worthy and greater opponent to fight since that used to be the ancient tradition of the Giant Clan. Merka waved her head in acceptance.

"I agree with you, Galahad, this puny human only possess a total power level of simply 20," Merka stated in deep cruel humor, "Seems like Karat was completely wrong about how powerful the Bull's Sin of Destruction truly is," the fairy lastly stated as Esclados began lifting himself up from the ground and fearfully stated,

"You…a-are the Ten Command-Commandments' Galahad and Merka," Esclados slowly stated while stuttering with fear. Galahad scowls in dissatisfaction.

"How pathetic, simple ants such as yourself should know when you finally meet your superior in power," Galahad calmly says and continued to say, " **Die ant** ," he suddenly darkly declared, causing Esclados to run away as fast as he could in deep fear.

Wasting no time, Galahad began to move his upper arms around in a square-circle like formation while using his lower arms to clap loudly.

" **Matterial Gigant Wave** ," Galahad states. Instantly, the earth began to morph and shift into the shape of a moving, one-thousand-foot ground wave which began rushing towards the fleeing Esclados. The instant the massive wave of earth and rocks emerged, Esclados attempted to run faster than before, yet the massive earth did not offer any pity.

" **Matterial Grasp** ," Galahad instantly says. Suddenly the massive wave instantly converted into four enormous clutching hands that began moving faster than the earth wave itself.

Unexpectedly, the giant earth hands had outrun Esclados and began engulfing and destroying the large area around him in a matter of seconds. Esclados gasped shock and fear, until…

"Galahad," Merka called while she and the four-armed giant watched Galahad's earth engulf and subdue Esclados.

"What is it, Merka?" Galahad responded as he crossed his arms in a bored manner.

"Was it truly necessary for us to act as if we didn't know and be surprised?" Merka questioned causing Galahad to hum in confusion, "You know from Karat's little meeting." Instantly, Galahad nods in acknowledgment.

"You and I both knew Tristan was The Spirit King from the very beginning since we were after all lifelong friends during and before the Second Holy War," Merka adds while Galahad said nothing. Merka sighs calmly, suddenly notices the change in the sky. The once great night that empowered the Demon Clan's magic was gone, and the golden, red rays of day reigned supreme.

 **MORNING HAD COME**.

Suddenly, a massive burst of light easily ripped through the Galahad's Gigant Wave, destroying it, which stunned Galahad and Merka.

After the massive wave was demolished, the berserk rays of light vanished and there in the center stood the once fearful Esclados but now calm and emotionless towards the two Commandments, but he was different from his earlier appearance. His once black hair had turned orange, his once humble body transformed into a very muscular physique causing his bartender clothes to become rags around his shoulders and chest, he was taller, and his expression was defiant, yet calm. Instantly, Merka recomposed herself and smirked.

"Oh, so the weakling decides to grow a backbo-," Merka states incompletely as she suddenly analyzes Esclados's power level which stuns her.

' _Is this a joke, his power level is at 12,065 that fast…wait a minute now it's growing even more_?!' she thinks as fear began clouding her demeanor while Galahad notices Merka's sudden change and asks,

"Is something wrong Merka," Galahad questions causing Merka to stare at her friend in deep worry.

"Galahad, something's wrong, his power level is rapidly increasing, we're over our heads, we should fall back and call upon the rest of the Ten Commandments," Merka advises.

"No, I am Galahad of the Giant Clan, we mighty giants do not run away from a fight, after all this masterpiece of destruction that I've created with my gifted magical power, **Matter** , was a pure work of the mighty," Galahad answers while Merka sighs in irritation.

"Morning has finally come, how divine and refreshing," Esclados suddenly and highly stated in a calm manner causing Merka and Galahad to stare upon the Bull's Sin of Destruction.

"So, you finally decided to speak like a prideful fool, how merry it is to see that this battle has finally caught my interest," Galahad calmly stated, "Merka step aside." The female fairy sighed and flew meters away from Galahad.

"Good, for what you did right now is beyond unforgivable," Esclados states as he exposes calm, emotionless, lightly angered eyes while Merka grew more worried of what was about to happen while Galahad readied himself.

"Unforgivable? I am the great giant who has been titled the " **Great Wake of the Living Earth", Galahad of Gratitude** , **those who show gratitude in my presence will they fall under my Commandment** ," Galahad declared highly.

" **I know who and what you are, peasant, but I am naught any mere human** ," Esclados stated pridefully, " **I am the Supreme Pinnacle of all Britannia, The Seven Deadly Sins' Bull's Sin of Destruction, Lord Esclados**."

"What such annoying pride for a man that will only know nothing but a coward's death," Galahad mocked, but surprisingly Esclados did not react towards Galahad's latest bluff.

"One more thing and be sure to burn this into your memory," Esclados pridefully states while clutching his hands into fists, and stated with great authority,

" _ **Apologize to me…For daring to use my sin**_."

* * *

 **It has begun. The long, forgotten Vaizel has been restored to its traditional past as the once, humble Sin of Destruction has transformed into a monster consumed with pure mayhem.**

 **Omens of misfortune and disaster are brewing against the Ten Commandments of Gratitude and Need. Things are about to get really, really interesting.**

 _ **To be Continued in Chapter 13: Thus They Went for Him Part 2...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be a double chapter in the next update.


	14. Ch 13: Thus They Went for Him Part 2

**_Chapter 13: Thus, They Went for Him Part 2_**

 **A/N:** I dedicate this Chapter to Uzumaki0119, Galfridus, and StarryNightGazer. I do hope you like it and please do leave a review of what you think of this chapter. Enjoy. Also, Merry Taizai Christmas to you all.

* * *

" ** _Apologize to me…For daring to use my sin_** ," Esclados stated calmly causing Galahad snort.

"Apologize to you, a foolish human? How pleasant it is to see that fear turned you insane, but very well, allow me to demonstrate my true power," Galahad declares causing Merka to sigh while Esclados said nothing and simply crossed his arms in deep wait for Galahad's next move.

Suddenly, Galahad began moving his body in a dancing manner while whirling his arms in a graceful, yet battle-like rhythm of his dance.

"That dance…Galahad's gathering a massive amount of earth magic," Merka states in deep worry as she witnesses her lifelong friend and comrade's power commenced to increase. Suddenly, female commandment noticed that Galahad was lightly slowing down and wavering for a bit. This was to become a grave problem soon, and Merka knew and acknowledged this.

' _Is he going to go this far just to defeat the legendary Sin of Destruction? Galahad, you have not resorted yourself to this limit for years ever since your battle and defeat against Karat,_ ' Merka thinks as she initiates to realize that the Commandment of Need was reaching the end of his dance. With a massive, quaking step tops, and instantly all four of his hands clap while standing on one foot.

" **Gaia Matter Stage One: Great Gigant Awakening**!" Galahad roars. Suddenly all the earth around all Vaizel began shifting, quaking, and whirling, like the movement of a tornado, but in a clockwise direction. In a matter of moments, Galahad clapped his hands once again, and this time one hundred, five-hundred-foot spikes emerged in all directions in the whirling earth, heading towards Esclados. Instantly, a large dust cloud covered the whole region.

* * *

 ** _Back in Bella's Research Facility…_**

 **"** Bella, this power…it belongs to Esclados, right?" Hera states in unmistakable fear as Dinadan placed his hands on her sister's shoulders in an attempt to ease the fear that emitted from Hera's presence.

"Yes, but it seems that Esclados is in a battle with the **Ten Commandments' Galahad and Merka** ," Bella explains casually, while stunning Elizabeth and Dinadan by the mentioning of Galahad and Merka.

"The former Giant and Fairy Kings' own offspring?" Giles emotionlessly inquired. Bella simply nodded.

"This is really bad, Galahad and Merka better escape, as we all know what Sir Esclados is truly capable of being during the day," Elizabeth says in a deep tensed manner as she feared for Galahad and Merka's safety.

"Very Well, I shall journey towards Esclados's location," Bella calmly calls as she begins to call upon her magic which begins to appear as golden, red rays of a magical aurora. Desiring not to waste another second, the Lioness's Sin of Narcissism commenced speaking,

" **Universal Shift** ," she announces, and instantly, Bella vanished in a mere second, revealing only a small rock in its place. Universal Shift is a unique technique that allows the user to choose any specific location that he or she desires and promptly, the very same user shall teleport himself to that chosen location and switch places with any random object that resides in the selected position.

The moment Bella had vanished, Dinadan unexpectedly sighed in an unmistakable, saddened manner which caused his sister, Hera, to look upon her older brother with a concerned appearance.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Hera asks worriedly. Dinadan doesn't respond.

"Brother…Brother…Brother," she sadly repeated with no successes or even a whisper from Dinadan until she says, " **Prince**!" Instantly, Dinadan is released from his silence and looks downwards towards his little sister the moment she had called him by his second name.

"Hera, I'm sorry, it's just that…," Dinadan tries to say when he feels Elizabeth's hand touch his shoe.

"We understand, I know you still feel guilt over her death, **but right now we need you, the good, caring, and loyal king, the Seven Deadly Sins', Raven's Sin of Neglect, The Giant King, Dinadan** ," Elizabeth comfortingly says which causes Dinadan to smile sadly as tiny bundles of tears consumed his expression. Hera sadly places one of her hands on her brother's left leg, noticing his Sin of Neglect symbol on his knee. It was a pitch red flying raven that had the symbol of a seven-spiral star on its left wing as it carried a crumbling piece of bread on its beak. Hera lightly smiles.

' _The Sin of Neglect…Dinadan, Prince, dear brother, please never consider yourself a neglectful king, you're an amazing king; I, the captain, Jack, Esclados, Giles, and Bella believe in you_ ,' Hera thinks warmly as her eyes suddenly took notice of her brother beginning to rub his arm on his eyes.

"Thanks, Aunt Elizabeth that really means a lot," Dinadan stated as he softly wiped the small strands of tears that he recently shed. Suddenly, a smile made its way upon Dinadan's expression.

"How can he be a good king if his wings didn't even grow?" Giles quizzed as a deep emotionless expression was the only phenomenon present in his calm, defiant demeanor. In the very instant, a reddened, irritated expression appeared upon the Giant King's face as he began waving his hands in an annoyed manner.

"Do you have to always ruin the best of moments, Giles?" Dinadan inquired embarrassed by the Sin of Fear's newest declaration while Hera journeyed between her eldest brother and the half-human doll and attempted with all her might to convert herself as a voice of reasoning.

"Now, now, Dinadan, I'm sure Giles, didn't intend to cause any harm," Hera stated, attempting to lessen the heavy tensions that were beginning to grow inside Dinadan. Suddenly, without a mere warning, Giles calmly lifted his hand, which caused a purplish magical light to instantly spark around his fingers, directing his aim towards his fellow comrade, causing the half fairy and giant sin to gaze upon him in a confused demeanor. Elizabeth's eyes widened in realization of what Giles was about to do, and she was fully aware that Dinadan was not going to be pleased with the half doll's latest act.

"Guiles, what are you-?" Dinadan inquiries as great fear and sudden surprise roam his face. Despite his protests, the rebellious Sin of Fear swiftly shoots a short bolt of light that crossed the threshold of Dinadan's mind, causing the Sin of Neglect to flinch in deep astonishment.

" **Searchlight** ," Giles stated with no emotion present in his expression. Instantaneously, an odd, jumbled demeanor formed on Giles's lips, meandering his to the side.

"Oh, I see, you used to be friends with the Ten Commandments', Galahad, why do you, of all people, feel such guilt over his betrayal?" Unexpectedly, a monstrous, angered emotion arose in Dinadan's face, causing a distressed, startled Hera to fearfully tremble away from her enraged brother.

" **Giles, that is none of your concern**!" the fuming Giant King roared as he sensed his hands clenching tightly in deep hellish madness. Yet, the half human-doll sin displayed no ounce of emotion or remorse towards Dinadan's rebuke.

"It was merely an undying curiosity which I simply wished to satisfy," Giles says as he calmly scrubs and readjusts his glasses.

" **Satisfy**?" Dinadan whispered in deep disgust as an almost overwhelming desire emerged deep within his soul of delivering judgment upon his comrade, the unwise, broken Sin of Fear. Yet, before any of these enraged tensions could be freed, Elizabeth, who wore a calm but serious expression, swiftly appeared between Dinadan and Giles, frivolously startling both sins.

"Dinadan, Giles, both of you are good, dear friends and comrades, please don't ruin your friendship with one another," the goddess peacefully says as she stretched her arms to either side, attempting to prevent a possible clash between both Dinadan and Giles.

"Aunt Elizabeth's right, friends should never fight each other," Hera detailed while she marched and stood right next to Elizabeth in a tranquil but defiant character.

Moved by Elizabeth and Hera's words, Dinadan softly released a sigh and began to rub the back of his head in an embarrassed manner, while Giles lightly bowed his head in acknowledgment of Elizabeth and Hera's speech. A smile formed on Elizabeth's face.

"Now, I believe its best for you two to make up," Elizabeth professed, causing a guilty, yet calm smile to emerge on both Giles and Dinadan's faces. Instantly, Dinadan commenced to stretch out his hand to the Sin of Fear, while Giles himself did the same in return until both hands made physical contact with each other.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst Giles, I know it was wrong of me, while I overlooked your condition," Dinadan stated in a repented tone as he began to shake Giles's hand.

"My apologies as well, even though my heart itself is broken, the fact still remains that what I did was simply out of line," Giles specified in a content demeanor while a soft tear escaped his pupil. Suddenly, a telepathic voice emerged inside Giles's mind. The voice felt feminine and familiar. In the very instant, Giles recognized the origin of the mysterious calling. It was Bella's voice.

" _Giles, this is a matter of complete importance, your presence is needed in my current location right away_ ," Bella swiftly stated in a desperately, worried manner, " _I'll send you a portal."_ Giles obediently nods which lightly confuses Dinadan, Hera, and Elizabeth for the Sin of Fear's sudden change of character.

"Understood," Giles calmly answers. Without wasting another second, Giles directed his attention towards Elizabeth, Dinadan, and Hera and commenced to say in an emotionless custom,

"Princess Elizabeth, Prince, and Hera, I just received a message from Bella, requesting my aid immediately," Giles explains which caused Elizabeth, Dinadan, and Hera to begin to grow desperately anxious.

"Is something wrong?" Hera questions as she places her hands together in a nervous manner.

"Not sure, but I can tell that it is not going well," Giles emotionlessly retorted.

Suddenly, a pink-colored magical presence appeared on the opposite side of Bella's lab, forming a pinkish, round-shaped, transparent portal appeared before Giles, Elizabeth, Dinadan, and Hera. The vortex instantly revealed a Bella who was staring towards them on the other side of her gateway in a calm manner while she crossed her arms. Swiftly, the Sin of Narcissism began to say,

"Giles," Bella only stated as her expression was filled with a serious, concern demeanor.

"I must go now, Bella is waiting for me," the half doll-human says as he began to walk towards the recently activated portal.

"Be careful, Giles," Hera states while Giles simply nodded while he vanished the moment he entered the vortex as it closed behind the Sin of Fear.

The instance Giles had departed from the disordered lab, Dinadan instantly directed his vision upon Elizabeth and Hera and says,

"What now?"

"I believe we should head towards **The Alpha's Howl** ," Hera suggested, causing Elizabeth and Dinadan to lower their heads in acceptance of Hera's latest idea. Without wasting another second, Hera, Dinadan, and Elizabeth commenced walking towards the entrance of Bella's research facility. Just before they could reach the very entry, an overwhelming, magical light appeared inside the room and began to revolve around Elizabeth, Dinadan, and Hera.

"What's going on?!" Hera quizzes in deep shock while Elizabeth's eyes widened in complete surprise.

' _This light…It belongs to M-_ 'Elizabeth incompletely thinks as the unexpecting magical power shattered in complete force, causing Elizabeth, Dinadan, and Hera to instantly cover their eyes as they vanished without the very trace from Bella's lab.

* * *

 ** _In the intervening time in the Demon Realm…_**

"Young Master, Karat, and Young Lady, Irlana, your tea is ready," a male demon stated as he happily placed two cups of tea in front of Karat and Irlana who were seated on opposite sides of a round, emerald-colored table. The demon possessed dark, black hair that lightly covered his right eye, a tall, slender muscular physique, adorned a long, slim mustache, and the shape of his Demon Mark was that of two small arrows, positioned below his left eye. His attire consisted of a white, sleeveless vest, wore a pair of dark pants, and his arms were decorated with separate sleeves. **It was the Napping Reaper, Cusack.**

"Why thank you, Cusack," Irlana respectfully thanks as she gently grasps the cup of tea.

"My pleasure, Lady Irlana," Cusack contently answers while Karat quietly seizes his cup of tea and begins to drink the brownish liquid. Expectedly, Karat's earlier calm expression transforms into complete dissatisfaction while Irlana attempted to maintain a calm demeanor after tasting the terrible tea.

"Simply Awful," Karat distastefully stated as he placed his cup back on the roundtable.

"Master Karat, do you mean my tea or the fact that that miserable time water was simply a waste of time, or are you referring to the ever-growing tension that has been reinstated between the Goddesses and Demons?" Cusack gladly quizzed.

"All of them," The Retributioner answered plainly, causing Cusack simply smirked in deep embarrassment.

 _'Huh, the apple never falls far from the tree,'_ Cusack thinks sadly.

"Brother, don't be so rude, Cusack's tea wasn't all that bad" Irlana softly chastised while Karat uninterestedly tried ignoring her sister's complaint as he began to think about the true object of his irritation. Cusack was right. It truly was a waste of time. The water and the only means of reaching the past were lost. Nothing could make this moment any worse than it was.

Suddenly, a massive magical presence made itself known and roared unto Karat's senses, which caused the Commandment of Loyalty to become enraged and tensed by the identity of this newest presence. Noticing her brother's change of character, Irlana asked,

"Brother, is something wrong?" Irlana intrigues in a worried manner, yet Karat remained silent.

"Master Karat?" Cusack questioned while he crossed his arms in curiosity. Suddenly, Karat began to speak.

" **I hope what I just sensed is not what I think it is** ," Karat declares darkly in a serious manner while turning his attention towards Cusack and says,

" **Cusack, where are Merka and Galahad?"**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere else in Britannia…_**

On the outskirts of the Spirit Clan's domain which almost met the Goddess Clan and Demon Clan's borders in Britannia, there reared a massive mountain. Its color was that of a pinkish rose. The enormous structure possessed the shape of a wolf's fang, and the estimated size of this great structure was five-thousand-feet high, covered by hordes of roses of many different colors. A name was awarded to this mountain, " **Arosa's Wait** ".

Arosa's Wait was a sacred mountain that was highly regarded by all the Spirit Clan, and disrespect towards this blessed wonder was not tolerated. As much as this great marvel was cherished and esteemed by the Spirit Clan, none were permitted to enter except for those of a very high rank.

Unknowingly, Arosa's Wait was presently being visited by the **Twelve Apostles', Meliodiel and Yealiz,** who was resting his head upon Yealiz's lap while she, knelt, softly comforted her lover as she peacefully scoured his silver-pale locks.

As the two lovers witnessed the welcoming rise of the sun while silence itself consumed the hordes of roses around the large mountain, a sorrowful sigh was unconfined from Meliodiel's mouth, causing the young Goddess, who nearly resembled Elizabeth, to lower her head in worry.

"Meliodiel are you alright?" Yealiz inquires as she gapes downwards toward Meliodiel. Instantly, Meliodiel quietly removes his head from Yealiz's chest and begins to stand to his feet while his cherry-blue eyes were concealed by his hair. A few seconds of peaceful silence was dominant in the garden of roses as Yealiz awaited Meliodiel's answer. Suddenly, the Captain of the Twelve Apostles began to speak,

"It's been four years since I heard his name once again," Meliodiel began to say as he clutched his hands into fists, while Yealiz raised herself up and placed her hand upon Meliodiel's shoulder.

" **Hey, Tristan, I wonder how you're happily yet sadly spending your time with Emala, your traitor and cursed of a younger brother still misses you** ," Meliodiel specified gloomily, yet he continued to say in a similar sad tone, "I'm curious how father, mother, Relena, Aster, Eleck, and little Lena are doing as well?"

"Meliodiel, I understood how you feel but please don't blame yourself for the choice I made many years ago," Yealiz stated in a miserable tone as tears bursting with remorse slowly rained upon her face. Unexpectedly, a soft presence of a warm kiss engulfed Yealiz's lips as Meliodiel wrapped his arms around her waist. The goddess of the Twelve Apostles blushed redly she placed her hands on Meliodiel's chest.

They stood there kissing for a matter of seconds, till Meliodiel removed his presence from Yealiz's lips and gazed upon her light blue pupils with a soft grin dominant on his face.

"You know you don't have to keep hiding your true hair color, Yealiz," Meliodiel softly encouraged, "We're alone, remember." Yealiz happily nodded. Suddenly, Yealiz's silver-blonde locks commenced to change color, and in a matter of mere seconds, long, waist-length, snow-colored hair with black highlights roamed her head. A warm smirk formed on Meliodiel's face while he gently grasped her right hand in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what, Yealiz" the Leader of the Twelve Apostles declares, " **Even if it means fighting my own grandmother, the Supreme Deity or your father, Ludociel."** As much as she tried, Yealiz could not hide the saddened frown that rested upon her expression. She'd never desire such possibility of Meliodiel risking his own life for her sake to ever come true once again, nor did Yealiz desire him to clash with her own father, though she never really did appreciate his company.

Her relationship with her father wasn't very loving and or close, not quite surprising. Ludociel valued and cared more for the interests of the Goddess Clan over his own daughter's sake, considering her an absolute disappointment because of the very slow growth and potential of her power. Though she would never reveal it, deep down, Yealiz held a massive amount of resentment and hatred towards the man that she had known and addressed as her father.

Yet that mattered not to the goddess anymore, while she stared at her lover happily as her lips formed a warm smile. All that was bitter memories of the past that she had long forgotten. Her newest life as the Demon Clan's Twelve Apostles was happy and acceptable, however, there was a small bit of strain from the Demon Clan. Old Goddess and Demon tensions never did end. Fortunately, Yealiz cared not of the old rivalry between both clans. The life she had chosen alongside Meliodiel was simply more than rewarding.

As the two lovers continued to calmly gaze upon the other, a young, female voice emerged a few inches away.

"Hmm, once again it would seem that I picked a wrong moment to drop in," the female voice stated in playful, calm manner while instigating Meliodiel and Yealiz to gently turned their attention towards the female voice whom they knew and recognized.

The owner of the new coming, female voice was a floating, butterfly-winged adolescent. Long pale, blue hair dominated her head, pitch, black pupils made themselves known to the world around her, and a spiral Demon mark rested upon her cheek. Her attire consisted of a collared, red gown, adorned with a large, yellow bowtie, skirt, and a pair of white boots. The final token of her appearance was her large, elegant, and beautiful butterfly wings that spread behind her back in humble, yet proud manner.

"Hey, Meliodiel, was I interrupting your little lover's moment?" the mysterious female jokingly asked as she softly landed on the ground of roses near the two Apostles. Meliodiel softly sighed while Yealiz lightly giggled.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything, as usual, **Minalu** ," Meliodiel stated happily as he gazed towards the presumed, dead fairy-human hybrid.

* * *

 ** _Vaizel…_**

As the dust of the earth began to clear from the now destroyed region that surrounded Vaizel, Galahad sighed in triumphant content as he calmly waited for the skeptical of Esclados's dead corpse. Merka flapped her wings rapidly, attempting to clear the aftermath air as she hoped that Galahad's latest strike wiped out the Sin of Destruction.

As the concealing air which covered Esclados dispersed completely, The Ten Commandments were bewildered of what they were witnessing.

There stood Esclados, possessing a bored expression while his hands were crossed in an unsatisfied manner.

"So, this is you at your very peak?" Esclados questioned in a distasteful tone.

"What the hell?!" Merka shouts in shock as she notices that Esclados's body held no wounds or blemishes from Galahad's Gia Awakening, "Not even a scratch!"

"How were you not affected by me attack?!" Galahad quizzed as he desired the truth behind this madness.

" **The earth was beneath me, and it recognized the true consequences if it were to upset its divine, true master** ," the Sin of Destruction declared highly. Galahad lightly sniggered on such meaningless words and recomposed himself from his earlier astonished demeanor.

"You, may have great power, Sin of Destruction, yet that does not mean that I will consider you my superior," Galahad retorted as he stared downwards toward Esclados.

"Galahad, are you mad?! We need to fall back immediately!" Merka desperately begged, yet the Commandment of Gratitude remained silent, taking no heed of Merka's pleas.

" **Galahad of the Ten Commandments, because of your lack of utmost respect, your unavoidable defeat will thee acknowledge, humiliation and humbleness will be your acquaintance and guide, have I, the god of Destruction and Fate, declared unto this day,"** Esclados announced in a dark, commanding voice, yet Galahad coolly brushed off Esclados's words as if they were mere pebbles from the seashore. In contrast, a deep bothered, fearful expression roamed Merka's face as she grew anxious about Esclados's declaration. Yet before The Commandment of Need grasped the chance to speak once more, unpredictably, Esclados stretched out his right hand and stated in a powerful manner, " ** _Heed Thy Master's Will, come to thine Grasp, Holy Axe, Omegtha_** _."_

Unexpectedly from many miles away, a massive eruption of power burst, forewarning Galahad and Merka of a mysterious, enormous presence closing in on Vaizel in a hasty pace.

"Something's coming," Merka says as she immediately prepared herself for the very worst, dumbfounded by what powerful marvel was to arrive with such wrathful character.

Promptly, a massive, ornamental weapon appeared inside Esclados's right grasp. It was an immense, orange-colored axe. Its blade had the shape of a crescent moon, the hilt was circular round, its height and shape were like rhitta, except for the three spiral sunray blades behind the head. The final token of its appearance was the very center of the mighty weapon itself. The core was transparent crystal and possessed the shape of a woman, whose face was covered by the sun, clothed in a double robe, and possessed fire like wings, that linked the blade to the axe. **This was the legendary Sacred Treasure, Omegtha.**

The moment the massive sacred treasure rests upon the Sin of Destruction, Esclados lifts the massive axe in a perceiving manner and says, in a high yet slow voice,

" **The legendary Holy Axe, Omegtha, named after the first-created maiden of the mighty Sun Clan** ," the god of Destruction states as he places downward swiping position and states in a calm manner,

" **Supreme, Armament, Unleash** ," Esclados affirms as a massive burst of light and heat emerged from Omegtha, instigating Galahad and Merka to shelter their eyes from the menacing glow while keeping their vision locked on the prideful Sin of Destruction.

Abruptly, Esclados turned his observation from Galahad and Merka towards the still rising, red sun, causing the two Commandments to turn their gaze towards the sky as well. Unexpectedly, Esclados lightly lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers in a demanding manner. Out of the blue, the orange-red sky, which was dominated by morning itself, was no more, replaced by the bluish, sunny colors of high noon. A deep, dreadful fear consumed Merka and Galahad.

"Did he…j-just moved the sun itself to the point of changing morning into high noon?" Merka attempted to say in a terrified manner. Rapidly, Esclados appearance changed once again. His body became more muscular, causing his bartender rags to instantly hurdle off from his body while his pants remained firm and still, and his stature was now that of a massive titan that towered over Galahad by a few inches. The Commandment of Gratitude froze in deep shock.

"What…are y-you _?_ " the Commandment of Gratitude dreadfully questioned as he bravely tried to hold himself together in against Esclados. Astonishingly, Esclados lightly chuckled.

" **I'm the god of Destruction and Fate, Ruler of the Sun Clan, "The Highest Sun", Lord Esclados,"** Esclados states pridefully, but he goes on to declare while he began moving his hand in a challenging character,

 _" **Now Come, Silly Commandment, That Dared Usurp My Authority,…Judgment For Your Stupidity, Shall Be Unadorned."**_

* * *

 **The Sin of Destruction is no more, as the legendary Highest Sun has been revived! Finally showing his true colors, he forgives none that dare mock his power.**

 ** _To Be Continued in Chapter 14: The Man Lusts for Death..._**


	15. Ch 14: The Man Lusts for Death

_**Chapter 14: The Man Lusts for Death:**_

* * *

 _ **In Liones, at the Ale Fang…**_

"So, Master, Lena, and the Boar's Hat are missing as well," Jack rosily utters in a drunken state as he consumes his seventieth mug of wine, causing his cheeks to redden even more than before. Relena softly sighs as she attempted to maintain a calm grin on her face, slightly embarrassed by her love interest's complete, utter lack of moderation.

"Jack, it wouldn't hurt if you could show some restraint," Relena softly says as she seized her own mug, which was filled with pure, white milk, and sipped part of the snow-colored liquid. Jack rosily laughed.

"Oh, come on, Relena, you're not actually still following that no alcohol creed of the Four Archangels, are you?" the Vengeance of Gora softly teased. Relena lightly frowned while ignoring the soft whispers and curious eyes from a few nearby tables that nosily eyed her and Jack. As much as they did not wish it, Relena and Jack could not avoid overhearing the annoying murmuring being made from some other drunk customers.

"Hey, isn't that the granddaughter of the ruler of the Goddess Clan? Why is she talking so calmly with the Seven Deadly Sins', Jack?" a man of a slender physique and brownish hair from a few tables away whispered to his fellow companions.

"Yeah, it's true, why would the younger sister of the Spirit King himself wish to speak with that former criminal of all things?" another blonde-haired man mumbled in deep curiosity while drinking his own mug of ale.

"I heard they enjoy each other's company," a young fellow answered to the same blonde-haired man. A silent gasp of unpleasant, mocking awe was softly released.

"Hmm, Young love it really is a strange thing," an elderly, gray-haired man, possessing a beard and mustache, softly declared to the same young, mumbling men, who instantly began to laugh in a despicable manner.

The moment her senses perceived these insults towards Jack, Relena's expression grew furious. How could these men insult the man that she loved in such way? How could they call him a criminal of all things? He was one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins, yet they dare laugh and demean him with such disgusting, appalling words.

As Relena began to slowly rise from her wooden seat, desiring to angrily give these insolent fools a piece of her mind, Jack called out in a calm, uninterested voice to the muttering men,

"Hey, you know we can hear you right?" the Coyote Sin stated in a bored manner, causing the muttering men to look towards Jack in a surprised manner. Just before Jack could speak anymore, Gusta calmly made her towards Jack and Relena's table.

"Jack, is everything all right? Were those fellows giving you a hard time?" Gusta asked as her voice grew in deep irritation towards the insulting men as she was forced to hear every word they said against him, "I can have them leave if you want?" As she finished her latest question, Gusta promptly noticed Relena sitting on the other side of Jack's table and smiled in greetings.

"Relena, it's been some time, how are you?" Gusta happily quizzed. Relena grinned in return.

"Fine, so far, what about you?" Relena openly inquires as she sips another handful of her milk.

"Busy as usual, but I don't actually mind," Gusta answers while noticing Relena's almost empty glass of milk, "Let me guess, the "no drinking" rule of the Four Archangels, am I correct?" Relena calmly nods.

"Would you like a refill?" the young waitress politely questions.

"Yes, please," the female Archangel responds while she releases a smile towards whereas Gusta seizes Relena's mug and evenly walks away towards the bar.

The instant Gusta left, Relena once again turned her gaze towards her beloved Coyote Sin, who now was engulfing his seventy-first mug of wine. Relena shakes her head in disapproval.

"Jack, please restrain yourself from drinking any more wine," Relena beseeched while Jack foxily smirked towards her.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to break your silly "no drinking" oath for just one day?" Jack replied as he took another gulp of wine. A serious, stern demeanor roamed Relena's expression.

"How is it possible that you have the nerve to call this respected creed silly while you followed its commandments as well?" the archangel states sternly, "Jack, you were once one of the Four Great Archangels alongside Tristan during the Second Holy War, what made you wander away from your past morals?" The Sin of Revenge remained silent.

Relena's latest declaration caused Jack's earlier behavior to alter into complete lack of emotion as his soul and mind desired not to remember his past while gazing plainly towards Relena, who calmly awaited his answer.

As Jack continued to stare at Relena in an emotionless trance, out of the blue, in the very heart of the Ale's Fang, there stood a bloodied, young girl, possessing a pale blue hair and red, cheery pupils, and wore a tattered red gown with a massive stab mark on the center of her heart. Her lips were decorated with blood, her cherry eyes empty, deadlocked on the Coyote Sin. Yet the most horrific of the aspect of her appearance was her forehead, written with Jack's name in blood. Surprisingly, Jack nor none of the customers of the Ale Fang demonstrated no practical emotion towards the horrific display. The Vengeance of Gora understood the purpose of this mystery since he was the only one capable of seeing the dead, haunting reminder of his sin.

' _So, you finally chose to appear before me once again_ ,' Jack depressingly thinks in deep irritation. Abruptly, Relena's voice made itself known once again.

"Jack, is everything all right?" Relena inquires in a deeply concerned tone. Jack sighs while the dead, nightmarish girl kept staring at him with her head in a crooked manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack emotionlessly answered as he took another handful of his, a remorseful look emerges on Relena's face, as guilt of her careless interrogation from a few seconds ago consumed her heart. A desire to make amends with her love interest arose in her heart. With no ounce of hesitation, Relena accepted this recent desire, wishing to express regret for her innocent questioning. Before she had the very, slim opportunity of expressing her remorse, the main entrance to the Ale Fang's leisurely unfastened, revealing five, squabbling newcomers.

"Fellow comrades, do you think that this may be wise? You know how Lord Leoshuel greatly condemns the very act of drinking on an assignment," one of the females of the group specified in a hesitant manner towards her friends. Her appearance was young and beautiful, adorning a counterclockwise, spiral Spirit Mark on her left cheek. Her attire consisted of a long, snow-colored, high-collared coat which revealed her cleavage and a portion of her upper stomach. Light blonde-cream hair roamed her crown as orange painted pupils stared upon her fellow companions. The final mark of her appearance was her green mattered darkness that revolved around her in a submissive manner which permitted her to lightly levitate over the icy floor.

"You worry too much, Zescylna, besides, we did complete our current mission of killing those tyrant dragons," a male figure replied as he strode behind Zescylna. His appearance was different from his fellow comrades. His body was completely made of a blue slender, armor-like metal, possessing two horns, which one of these was sliced off. His facial appearance resembled Galand's demeanor. He was a towering figure, wielding the symbol of the Spirit Clan around his blue armor, a Spirit mark in the shape of a curved X polished over his left eye, and carried a large, red, razor-sharp boomerang behind his back.

"Wow Geraint, I must admit that mission was so much fun! Just wished that we didn't end it so fast though," another fellow, female Spirit bellowed in a happy, yet sorrowful manner. This maiden's appearance was lovely and joyful as her expression was like Diane. Possessing amber-lime dyed hair that was tied into two pigtails, two pairs of minor white wings, turquoise colored eyes as her rising moon shaped Spirit Mark rested below her right pupil, and a green, darkness, mattered left hand, her attire consisted of a green figure-hugging, X-buttoned jacket like, sleeveless, sweatshirt and wore a short, white robe-skirt with a pair of green boots.

"Qarly, must you respond in such battle hungry manner?" Zescylna softly quizzed. Qarly softly smirked.

"Of course, we did end the massive tyrant dragon problem that did haunt Bernia Village for quite a while now. Am I right, Miebosta?" Qarly replies as the young Spirit turns her direction towards her fellow comrade, who possessed an indifferent expression towards Qarly's statement as an uninterested sigh was freed from her mouth. Miebosta's presence was voluptuous and stunning, similar to Nerobasta, adorning two small white and green wings. In addition, she possessed blondish painted locks, red, candy eyes which held a spiral, double triangle shaped Spirit mark on her right cheek that extended downward towards her neck, while a cheek-long, red scar was visible on her left cheek that originated from her lip. Her choice of clothes entailed a long, golden-amber colored, figure-hugging dress decorated with the Spirit Clan's symbol on the left side and wore a pair of cream dyed gauntlets.

"Don't drag me into your little conversation, Qarly," Miebosta stated, attempting to maintain her earlier calm demeanor. Instantly, she turned her gaze towards the final member of their group who placed his arms behind his neck while his pupils were nearly open or close, attempting to avoid falling into complete slumber.

"Don't go to sleep, Hesphus, or you'll fall and break your nose," Miebosta declares towards her final comrade, Hesphus. His appearance was young and short, resembling King. His attire consisted of full-plated green armor, wore a long, white robe that hid his legs, and adorned two small white wings behind his back. Pink-Purple hair decorated his head. Azure decorated pupils roamed his face. The final note of his appearance was his Spirit Mark that possessed the shape of a bird ready to devour something, resting on his left cheek and neck.

Swiftly, a smirk arose on Hesphus's face as he stared towards Miebosta.

"Thanks, though, I hardly think I'll be able to stay awake for much longer unless a cup of ale touches my lips," Hesphus stated sleepily.

Jack and Relena stared calmly towards the five Spirits, not in bewilderment, but in confusion. Jack nor Relena had not anticipated them, the Spirit Clan's **Five Covenants** , of all people, resolve to come in the Ale's Fang so freely.

The moment Zescylna, Qarly, Miebosta, Geraint, and Hesphus made their presence known, all the regulars of the Ale's Fang turned their gaze towards the latest arrival of the five new coming Spirits. Most of the drunken men inside the bar blushed rosily and whistled in contentment the moment their eyes landed on Qarly, Zescylna, and Miebosta. Qarly and Zescylna attempted to maintain a calm demeanor while Miebosta groaned in irritation.

' _Tsk, Men,'_ Miebosta thought in disgust as she placed a hand on her face while both Geraint and Hesphus crossly thought, _'You bastards, we're the only ones that get to look at Zescylna, Qarly, and Miebosta in that flushing manner,'_ the two Covenants thought in deep infuriation as a desire to beat all the male customers inside the Ale's Fang crossed their minds.

Noticing and comprehending that look in their very eyes, Jack and Relena instantly stood from their seats and calmly walked towards the Five Covenants, who perceived Jack and Relena walking towards them. In that very instant, an embarrassed and humble expression form on Miebosta, Hesphus, Qarly, Zescylna, and Geraint's appearances and bowed obediently towards their superior and their creator's younger sibling.

"H-High Lord Jack, and Highest Lady Relena, our apologies for the current disruption, we did not intend such scenario," all five of them stated in an uncomfortable yet modest manner towards Jack and Relena.

"There's absolutely nothing to be sorry for," Relena contently stated, causing the Covenant's earlier looks to lighten for a bit as they raised their heads towards Relena, "I and Jack simply wished to make sure that you five just turn the other cheek and keep your peace."

"Plus, I'll kick all your butts if any of you dare start a fight," Jack calmly added while Relena pinched Jack's elbow tightly. Instantly, a great fearful sensation emerged among the Five Covenants as the thought of the legendary Sin of Revenge choosing to teach each one of them a lesson if they were to commence an uproar.

"Yeah, I guess we're not that good in that aspect," Hesphus fearfully says as he rubbed his neck while Geraint, Zescylna, Qarly, and Miebosta turned their heads in opposite directions, demonstrating their greatly mortified position.

As Jack continued to stare upon the Five Covenants, who were trying to recompose themselves, the earlier, bloodied nightmarish girl appeared once again, glaring at the Coyote Sin as she stood next to the Ale Fang's door. Unexpectedly, the girl began to speak.

" ** _Jack…why…did…you…let…me…die? Why…did…you…fail…Tristan…as…you…failed…me_**?" the haunting vision stated in a horror-like manner, as her words hit Jack to the very core as it reminded Jack of his failure to his best friend and to _her_. The merciless words of the nightmare caused an overwhelming guilt and depression to consume Jack's very soul.

Sensing the need to escape the overbearing environment around him, Jack unfeelingly strolled past Relena and the Five Covenants, and headed towards the door of the Ale's Fang, attempting to ignore the nightmare of the lingering girl, only to see her standing before him on the middle of the concrete streets of Liones.

"Jack?" Relena states in a concerned tone as she swiftly rushes towards the man who she loves while Miebosta, Geraint, Hesphus, Qarly, and Zescylna remained clueless of Jack's latest action as they began to suggest in which table would be best to seat themselves.

The instant Relena rushed outside while her senses absorbed the morning breeze of day, the young, female Archangel found Jack sadly staring towards the center of the still, empty streets. With a desire to comfort the Sin of Revenge, Relena softly ambled close to where her lover stood. Warmly, Relena placed her hand on Jack's back and asked in a soft, loving, and hesitant voice,

"Jack…please tell me what's wrong, I wish to be by your side and love you forever, my dear Si-," Relena passionately yet incompletely stated as she blushingly felt her lips be entrapped by Jack's smooth yet firm mouth as he kissed her deeply while enwrapping his arms around her back and waist. After a few seconds of his latest act of affection and love, Jack softly released Relena from their kiss and whispered in a soft, miserable tone,

" **Relena, I…failed the captain as I failed my…my…sister** ," Jack began to mutter while tears began to grow inside Relena's pupils.

" **My dear, Relena, you are my everything…You and the Captain are…,** " Jack partly utters in a depressing character.

"Jack…," Relena softly says as her tears commence to travel down her face while the Coyote's Sin of Revenge tightens their embrace and finally decides to complete his earlier statement.

" ** _You and the Captain are my only, true reason I continue to live,_** " Jack reveals as Relena's expression blooms in remorse, while Jack completes his statement which greatly affected Relena to the very center of her heart,

 ** _"Relena, I want to die."_**

* * *

 **Death? As his arms wrapped around his one true love, The Sin of Revenge contemplates death as his sole escape from his past. How great is his legendary deed which caused him to desire such a thing?**

 **The time has come to finally reveal the mystery behind his sin…**

 ** _To Be Continued in the Side Story Chapter 14.5: The Archangel of Vengeance_**


	16. Ch 14,4: Reapers of the Night Part 1

_**Chapter 14.4: Reapers of the Night Part 1**_

A/N: Yes, I know that this is not Jack's Side Story, but I wanted to write the first part of this side story, just to take a short break from the events of the main story. There will not be any new chapter of the continuation of the main story for a while, except for probably some short side chapters, in addition to Sin of Revenge's side story. Well, I do hope you enjoy it and please do tell me what you thought honestly. Like I stated before, this will be a short extra chapter. This side story will also answer a few mysteries from the main story itself. Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Sixty Years in the past, In the Spirit Realm…**_

Happiness and excitement.

These were the only emotions that Elia could express as she eagerly dressed into a yellow, collared dress and red skirt while being assisted by a young, high-ranked, female Spirit who peacefully attempted to comb Elia's silver-orange locks. Yet, this was all to be vain as Elia's unconquerable excitement disrupted the female Spirit's current task of brushing her hair.

The female Spirit's facial appearance resembled Margret. Long light blue and red hair roamed her crown, concealing most of her back. Her body was voluptuous, possessing two earlike, pure white wings on her head, two large white wings behind her back, and three transparent emerald-colored halos around her right arm and waist. The final piece of her appearance was her choice of outfit. A set of figure-hugging robes covered her body, wielding the symbols of a sun and of the Spirit Clan.

She sighed in complete hindrance.

"Elia, wouldn't you mind remaining still while I brush your hair," the young female stated, deeply frustrated with Elia's constant, joyful movements. Instantly, Elia nods and says in a remorseful manner,

"Sorry, Rota," Elia declares contritely, revealing the status and name of the young Spirit who humbly brushed her hair. **It was one of The Seven Great Spirits',** **Lady Rota.**

"I understand your excitement for the training lessons the creator will teach you in this special mission," Rota specifies which causes a smile to reform upon Elia's face. "Yet, it's not very princess-like to act in such frenzied character." Elia nods in acceptance of Rota's advice while she stares towards her room's main, large, doorlike window, observing the great might of night itself as the reddish moon shined brightly across her room.

Elia's chamber was massive in size and length, similar to her father's room. Silver-colored walls covered the room. Mirror-like floors echoed Elia and Rota's reflection, and the addition of her personal library of books, queen-sized bed, and bundles toys enclosed the chamber of great magnitude.

As Rota was nearly done brushing Elia's hair, the door of her room opened, exposing a vastly familiar silver-haired, cerulean-colored eyed, smiling, young man, who carried a large, ornamental scythe over his right shoulder. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved, green shirt, topped with a yellow vest, which lacked sleeves. **It was the Seven Deadly Sins, Wolf's Sin of Hate, Tristan.**

"I'd guess, you're practically ready, Elia," Tristan happily says as he began to walk towards his daughter, while Rota softly lowered her in reverence of her creator. Elia smirks while she rapidly stood to her feet from her chair, dashing towards her closet, before turning her gaze back to Rota,

"Thanks for combing my hair, Rota," Elia states as she opened the doors of her closet and seized an ornamental yet shorter scythe, placing the deadly weapon over her shoulder.

"My pleasure Lady Elia, enjoy your little soul hunt on that Monster of Indura," Rota replies as she calmly glides towards the exiting door of Elia's room, just before respectfully bows before Tristan and leaves without another word. The instant Rota had ventured off, Elia swiftly walked right next to her father, who unexpectedly elevated his daughter and placed her over his shoulders, causing Elia to instantly grip Tristan's neck while still holding her scythe.

"Father, you know I can walk myself, right?" Elia says as Tristan commenced to slowly move towards the door of the large room.

"Yeah, I know, but this will be our first hunt we've had in over three years, Elia, so I want to make this father-daughter hunt more special than the ones before," Tristan happily replies as he closes the door of Elia's room behind him, entering a long, slender hall decorated with many luxuries, tapestries, a mirror-like, shimmering floor, and numerous, unique rooms, which various Orange and Neutral Yellow Spirits, whose appearances resembled a light, yellow-painted, pig-like design like Hawk yet were decorated with a few symbols of the Spirit Clan all around their bodies. The last piece of their appearance was the round, circular shield that they held as each Spirit guarded a different chamber in each of the royal halls of the mighty citadel. As they calmly traveled through many diverse corridors, while many kinds of the high-ranked Spirits lowered their heads in honor and respect towards Tristan and Elia, a soft smirk formed on Elia's lips.

"Father, will Big Sister, Artana, join us in this hunt as well?" Elia innocently asked. Tristan nods in a content manner.

"Yup," Tristan says, causing the young hybrid girl to smile happily, while Tristan wanders through the long corridors of the royal castle. Artana was Tristan's first daughter, who was the eldest between her and Elia. Tristan treated his two daughters equally, loving them unconditionally, though the God of Creativity and Death did possess a special spot for Artana, always worrying for her safety and acted a bit overprotective. Artana would at many times complain, but she fully understood her father's overprotective character towards her.

A few minutes of complete silence had gone by as Tristan and Elia continued through many different halls, approximately reaching the massive, dark green, main doors of the Spirit King's Castle. Feeling a bit bored by the long minutes of total quiet, Elia decided to ask her father something.

"Father," Elia states in a curious manner.

"Yes," Tristan curiously asks, while he continued their short journey towards their destination.

"Wouldn't you mind telling me the old-time story of Britannia, again?" the Spirit princess requests. "That story? But you know the whole thing inside and out," the Spirit King states in a calm, reluctant tone.

"Please," Elia softly begs, causing the Sin of Hate to sigh in a rough, unenthusiastic demeanor.

"Alright," Tristan answers as a small cheer of victory emerges from Elia, "Now where to begin? Oh yes, eighteen years ago, your great grandmother and grandfather, the Supreme Deity and the Demon King, anticipated the arrival of another Holy War, which as you know from your history lessons, became the Second Holy War or the DemoGodda War, if you wish to call it that as well," Tristan began to say, as he continued to speak while Elia listened considerately.

"The Demon King and the Supreme Deity, knowing that such a war would occur soon, manipulated time itself in Britannia to where instead of twelve months making one year, now it takes twenty-eight years to make one full, original year," Tristan calmly explains while Elia gasps in awe. She had heard this story many times before, but it always filled that unsatisfied craving for knowledge, and unending desire to get stronger. Though at times, Elia would constantly tell herself that she was now beginning to become like her Aunt Relena, Merlin, and Aunt Bella, much to her slight distaste.

"But why did they choose to do such a thing," Elia intrigues.

"At that time, Elia, both the Goddess and Demon Clans was at an all-time low and desperately needed a whole, new generation of fresh warriors," Tristan answers as he finally opens the main gate, exposing a large, abundant garden, adorning roses of many unique colors and massive trees, which their leaves were painted silver. As the father and daughter entered the stunning garden, both of Tristan and Elia's senses were exposed to the mixed temperature and strange appearance of the Spirit Realm.

Pitch, dark night constantly covered the sky of the massive Spirit World. The heavy, mixed, cold-warm breeze soared freely, causing the silver-leaved trees and the golden-petaled roses to bend with the flow of the breeze. The moon was red, decorated with Tristan's Demon mark in the center. Near the red moon stood the shallow, shining sun. Its color was painted pale green. Its shape was that of a crescent moon, and instead of emitting heat, it released cold. Stars roamed the night sky, while grayish, storm clouds hid the bodies of even the highest of mountains and surface from the complete view as the massive castle of the Spirit King stood above even the heavens. A satisfied smirk emerged on Tristan's face as he viewed the Spirit Realm, while he continued to carry Elia over his shoulders.

"Wow, Purgatory has not been in a better shape like this for a while," Tristan happily comments.

"Hey, father, you never did actually explain how you got your hands-on Purgatory in the first place," Elia says in a curious manner, desiring to know the truth behind her question.

"Another story for another day," Tristan replies, while a small frown formed on Elia's face, but instantly dissolves the moment her father begins to speak once again.

"Now, let's go get your sister, Artana," the Spirit King states with a joyful nature present in his tone.

"Alright," Elia happily says as she and her father began their search for the last missing, member of the family, Artana.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on the other side of the garden…**_

"I'm going on a little soul hunt with Father, so perhaps I'll be gone for a while," a young, beautiful girl stated as she knelt before a statue of a man, whose name was covered by the very darkness emitting from the Spirit Realm. He possessed messy hair with a few small hairs present on his chin and wore a set of full-plated armor and cape while resting both of his hands upon the hilt of his long, ornamental, stone sword.

Her appearance was that of a young sixteen-year-old girl with long, amber hair and violet-painted eyes. Her attire consisted of a long, orange battle dress that extended to her knees and covered her chest with full-plated armor which adorned the insignia of a cross in the center and a pair of heeled shoes. Near her stood a long, razor-sharp, ornate scythe struck the ground. **It was the Second Princess of the Spirit Clan, Artana.**

As she continued to look at the statue of the mysterious man, a saddened frown formed upon Artana's face.

"I miss you, though I never met you, much to my displeasure," she says in a sorrowful tone.

"Though he would never admit it, Father, The Spirit King, Tristan, your former pupil, still has not got over your death," Artana sadly explains as a tear fell from her eye, "Nor will I." Suddenly, Artana began to wipe her face, changing her current sad expression into complete content.

"Still, I'm happy with my life with Father and Elia, and I love them both very dearly, though we may not be blood," Artana declares as she begins to lift herself up from the ground, seizing her scythe and placing it over her shoulder, the instant the Spirit Princess overhears her father and sister call out her name. Artana smiles.

"Don't worry, I promise, I'll be careful," Artana states as she turns around and begins to walk away, just before uttering the words, "Father", and sallies off without another word.

Promptly, the freezing light that spread from the pale green, crescent sun arrived upon the mysterious statue, slowly driving away the darkness and revealing the identity of the man, who held the mysterious, legendary, stone sword with his name imprinted upon the footing of the statue.

 _ **ARTHUR.**_

* * *

 _ **What is this? The newly, revealed, eldest Princess of the Spirit Clan turns out to be the daughter of the Legendary, Last King of Camelot? With her identity finally revealed, she ventures towards her Father and Sister, ready for their great Soul Hunt to commence…**_

 _ **To Be Continued in Part 2…**_


End file.
